I Wanna Be a Rock Star !
by Camis
Summary: UA O sonho de Naruto e seus amigos parece inalcançável . Mas o que acontece quando passam de desconhecidos a uma banda mundialmente famosa ? Yaoi SasuNaru ItaSai GaaLee NejiHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Os personagens do anime Naruto não me pertencem . Tio Kishimoto foi mais rápido em postar suas idéias do que eu . Mas ainda pego os Uchiha's e Naruto para mim xD

Notas da Autora : Essa é uma fic Yaoi , se não gosta do assunto, aperte o X logo ali em cima . Não me venha com desaforos depois pois eu já avisei .

**Capítulo 1 **

_**Friday Night **_

- Cheguei , cambada de preguiçosos !

Um rapaz de 19 anos , vestindo uma calça jeans escura surrada , camisa laranja e tênis pretos , entrava na casa segurando algumas sacolas nas mãos .

Fechou a porta com um pontapé e começou a andar pelo pequeno corredor . Seus olhos azuis , que eram da cor do céu , olhavam na direção do chão , fazendo-o desviar de roupas , sapatos , caixas de comida e latinhas de cerveja que se encontravam espalhadas pelo local . Seus cabelos loiros estavam desarrumados por causa do vento , lhe dando um aspecto desleixado mas de um jeito admirável .

Entrou na cozinha meio cambaleando , pois acabara de acertar a perna numa caixa de papelão . Praguejou baixinho e quando seus olhos percorreram a cozinha não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso.

- Tentando se matar Gaara ? – o loiro perguntou , escondendo inutilmente o riso que queria escapar

ao olhar a cena . Por isso , tratou de tirar as compras do saco e colocar um a um em cima da mesa da cozinha .

- Não .Mas se você quiser ficar sem comida é só me falar Naruto . – o garoto olhou friamente para o outro e voltou sua concentração para o fogão .

Gaara vestia somente boxers pretas , deixando a mostra sua pele branca exposta . Seus cabelos ruivos estavam desarrumados , mostrando que provavelmente estivera dormindo a tarde toda . Os olhos verdes claro vasculhavam a bancada em busca de um ovo que deixara separado para fritar . Ao achar , o quebrou ( sujando um pouco a mão) e jogou dentro da frigideira .

- Esta bem ! Não esta mais aqui quem falou, dattebayo ! – Naruto jogou os braços para cima , enquanto sorria de lado para o amigo – Mas me diga uma coisa ruivo. Quantos ovos você queimou ?

- Três e se não prestar atenção esse será o quarto .Fora aqueles que quebraram dentro da pia .

Um moreno de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo , entrou na cozinha segurando uma toalha . Seus olhos perolados estavam estreitos olhando a quantidade de ovos desperdiçados em cima da bancada . Revirou os olhos e foi em direção ao varal .

- Neji , quer ficar sem comer também ? E Naruto , pare de me chamar de ruivo .- Gaara falou friamente para os dois enquanto observava o ovo .

- E prefere o que ? Cabeça de fósforo ? – o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas divertido , enquanto caminhava para a geladeira .

- ... - Gaara nem se deu ao trabalho de responder , apenas rolou os olhos mostrando sua insatisfação.

- Hey Naruto . Por que você só comprou cerveja ,suco e ramen ? Acha que vamos sobreviver a base disso ??? – Neji apontava para a mesa não acreditando no que via .

- Hehehe ! – Naruto rir sem graça , colocando a mão na nuca e fechando os olhos. De repente começou a sentir um cheiro estranho – Hum..que cheiro é esse ? Esta parecendo...

- Gaara eu não sei se você esta percebendo , mas o ovo esta queimando . – Neji falou calmamente , enquanto o ruivo mexia na frigideira freneticamente tentando salvar alguma parte não queimada .

- Boa noite a todos . E que cheiro de queimado é esse hein ?

Sai , o quarto e ultimo membro da casa ,entrava na cozinha . Possuía cabelos e olhos negros e sua pele branca se encontrava corada na região da bochecha , devido ao frio que fazia lá fora . Tirou sua jaqueta jeans azul escura e jogou de qualquer jeito em cima da cadeira , entre Naruto e Neji. Caminhou lentamente para o lado de Gaara e olhou desinteressadamente para aquilo que um dia tentou ser um ovo.

- É! Parece que vamos comer pizza de novo .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Para quem estava reclamando de ter que comer pizza pela sétima vez essa semana , até que esta comendo bem . – Naruto falou de boca cheia , enquanto via Gaara pegar o 4º pedaço , se mostrando indiferente com o comentário.

- Alguma noticia ? – Neji bebia seu refrigerante , enquanto esticava suas pernas no chão .

- Nada ainda . – Gaara murmurou ,parando de comer .

- Já tem o que ...umas duas semanas que não recebemos nenhuma ligação ? – Sai respondeu sem emoção nenhuma , olhando para a janela , vendo a chuva que começava a cair lá fora .

- Mais ou menos isso .Pelo menos enquanto eu estive em casa ninguém ligou – Gaara bocejou , apoiando a cabeça no sofá.

- Pelo menos enquanto esperamos não ficamos parados . Amanha vamos lá no Konoha 's Pub . – Neji começou a mudar os canais de televisão , procurando um filme .

- O que é bom , pois nosso dinheiro já esta acabando . E eu não sei porque você não pede dinheiro emprestado ao seu tio Neji ! E não precisa falar os seus motivos pela milésima vez . – o loiro começou a falar rapidamente , quando percebeu que o amigo ia responder – Mas a gente esta realmente numa situação critica .

- Eu sei Naruto. Mas prefiro morrer de fome do que pedir dinheiro emprestado para aquele ser desprezível . E pelo que sei , você também se nega a pedir dinheiro . Estamos no mesmo barco .– sorriu irônico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai acordou com o irritante barulho do despertador . Procurou de olhos fechados , passando a mão pela cômoda até achar o aparelho. Abriu os olhos lentamente , lutando para que eles não fechassem . Ao focalizar finalmente a hora , não pode deixar de ficar com raiva .

- Quem foi o infeliz que colocou o despertador para as 5: 30 da manha ? Inferno !

Pegou o despertador e o atacou longe , virando com uma pontinha de mal humor para o outro lado tentando dormir.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto dormia tranqüilamente , sorriu ao sentir os raios de sol batendo no seu rosto e não pode deixar de pensar como estava claro , aquela hora da manha . Ainda confortável em sua cama , deu um pequeno sorriso . Sonhara que finalmente havia realizado seu sonho e que seu talento era admirado por uma multidão. Escutou alguém entrar no quarto e o balançar levemente .

- Hey Naruto ! Iruka esta furioso no telefone . Acho melhor você descer e falar com ele .Ele estava gritando algo como " Atrasado " e " Irresponsável " dentre outras coisas – Neji ficou olhando o loiro dar um salto da cama e agarrar o relógio .

- São 11: 30 da manha!!!!!!!!!!Eu to fud...

- Que bagunça é essa hein? – Sai apareceu despenteado , com a maior cara de sono, toda amassada .

- Adivinha . Naruto esta atrasado de novo e Iruka esta quase tendo um filho do outro lado da linha – Neji falou se encaminhando para fora do quarto, enquanto o loiro se metia dentro de qualquer roupa .

- Droga, droga , droga ! E meu despertador ainda sumiu ! – o loiro resmungava ,enquanto calçava os tênis .

- Por acaso ele estava programado para as 5:30 da manha ? – Sai suspendeu uma sobrancelha , pois isso só podia ser coisa do Naruto .

- Sim ! Mas como você sabe ? Não me diga que ele estava com você ?

- Sim !Interessante não ?

- Sai ! Não sorria desse jeito ! – Naruto enfiava a carteira rapidamente dentro do bolso traseiro da calça jeans enquanto via o garoto dar um de seus sorrisos falsos , e naquele momento significava encrenca . – Te vejo mais tarde ! – e saiu correndo para o andar de baixo.

Sai bagunçou os cabelos ainda mais enquanto o sorriso desaparecia de seu rosto. Resolveu voltar a dormir, pois era a melhor coisa que podia fazer no momento.

Naruto descia as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois .Passou correndo por Gaara , que estava com um jornal em baixo do braço e uma torrada na boca , presa entre os dentes . Atendeu o telefone ofegante , enquanto colocava uma mão no joelho, tentando recuperar o ar.

- I..ruka...- falou entrecortado, respirando fundo e se preparando para uma bronca .

- Naruto , onde você pensa que esta ? Eu achei que você tinha combinado em corrigir umas provas de meus alunos hoje cedo. Pensei que estivesse precisando de dinheiro .

- EU ESTOU, DATTEBAYO! – Naruto deu um berro no telefone , fazendo Iruka do outro lado afastar o objeto de seu ouvido.

- O que eu não faço pelo meu sobrinho – murmurou o outro do outro lado da linha, fazendo o loiro sorrir. – você e seu pai são iguais . Ele sempre se atrasava .

- É verdade . Quando fui com ele no aeroporto , o avião estava quase decolando. Foi uma confusão só ! – Naruto ria , se lembrando do seu pai Minato correndo a uns 6 meses atrás no meio o aeroporto.

Seu pai era um empresário que estava em Londres , a trabalho. Teve que viajar as pressas ,e voltaria daqui a dois meses . Ligava 3 vezes durante a semana para saber como andava o filho , deixando-o aos cuidados de Iruka . Minato e Naruto se davam extremamente bem , mas se tinha uma coisa que Naruto não permitia era que o pai bancasse suas despesas . Passaram por situações extremamente difíceis durante a infância do garoto , até a carreira do seu pai dar certo. E se tinha uma coisa que ele detestava é ter que preocupar o seu velho mais uma vez no quesito despesa . Podia ter dinheiro , mas se recusava a colocar as mãos neles . Queria obtê-lo do seu jeito , vindo do seu esforço.

- Esteja aqui em meia hora , ou esqueça o dinheiro ! – Iruka falou brincalhão , enquanto o loiro ria do outro lado da linha .

- Chego em 20 minutos ! – desligou finalmente , saindo correndo pela porta de entrada .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara estava enrolado na toalha observando o armário .Seus cabelos úmidos pingavam ainda pequena gotas de água ,que caiam pelas costas do ruivo. Resolveu optar pelo de sempre . Colocaria uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa vinho . Começou a se vestir lentamente ,quando escuta o celular tocando em algum lugar do seu quarto. Começou a se guiar pelo barulho e finalmente o achou debaixo da cama.

- Alo ! – falou enquanto acaba de vestir as calças

- Gaara , sou eu . – Uma voz feminina com um tom meio autoritário falou.

- Que honra você me ligar irmãzinha – o garoto falou irônico ,sentando na cama e colocando as meias .

- Respeito Gaara . Mas não liguei para escutar sua linda voz- Temari falou sarcástica – Não poderei ir hoje a noite . Estou extremamente enrolada no trabalho.

- Sem problemas – o ruivo catava os tênis que estavam um em cada ponta do quarto – só isso ?

- Mais grosso impossível, não ?- reclamou a outra .

- Temari...não comece – Gaara falou friamente enquanto via se estava levando tudo. – Já estou indo, o pessoal esta me esperando.

- Tenham um bom show . E Gaara , arrase como sempre ok? – a irmã falou , meio orgulhosa .

- Eu sempre arraso Temari – Gaara abriu um sorriso convencido, e escutou sua irmã rindo do outro lado.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai e Neji estavam lado a lado na sala , esperando por Gaara e Naruto. Já eram 8 da noite e eles teriam que estar no pub as 10 . Neji dedilhava uma melodia na sua guitarra e Sai o acompanhava no baixo. Estavam se aquecendo , já que não teriam tempo de faze isso quando chegassem lá .

- Foi mal galera , mas estamos prontos .- Naruto descia as escadas correndo , com sua guitarra nas costas . Vestia uma calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos e uma blusa preta com detalhes em laranja . Seus cabelos estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca.

Já Gaara descia atrás , com aquele ar calmo. Suas baquetas se encontravam nos bolsos traseiros da calça .

Neji parou de tocar e se levantou . Estava de calça jeans e blusa branca . Seus cabelos no momento, estavam soltos .Guardou a guitarra enquanto Sai se espreguiçava no sofá . Pegou sua jaqueta preta , colocando em cima da blusa cinza que usava . Guardou algum dinheiro no bolso traseiro da calça e fez sinal para Neji jogar o protetor para colocar seu baixo.

- Tudo certo ?- Perguntou Neji passando os olhos pelos companheiros.

- Sim ! – responderam em unissosso.

- Então vamos pois é hora do show ! – Naruto sorriu de lado , rodando as chaves do carro entre os dedos .

_Continua ..._

**N.A : **Olá leitoras ! Tudo tranqüilo ? Minha primeira fic Yaoi ! Camis vermelha E ai, o que vocês acharam ? Boa ? Horrível ? Uma merda , como você teve coragem de postar isso ?

Criticas serão bem vindas , ok?

Eu tive essa idéia escutando uma música e a historia começou a se desenrolar na minha mente . Não sosseguei até escrevê-las no papel . E ai esta o resultado . Eu sinceramente não sei se tem alguma fic desse gênero, com essa história . Se tiver , por favor, me avisem para eu dar créditos a pessoa !

Já perceberam do que se trata a fic né ? E quantos aos casais , o único que eu defini é Naruto e Sasuke .( \o/)

E eu gostaria da opinião de vocês sobre algumas coisas .

Primeiro : Eu estava pensando em colocar o Sai junto com Itachi , Neji com a Hinata e o Gaara com a Ino. Mas o que vocês acham ? Me mandem suas sugestões .

E por ultimo : Alguém dá alguma idéia do nome para a banda ? xD To quebrando a cabeça aqui e só sai nome barango . Pensei pegar o nome emprestado de uma banda que eu vi num livro, chamado 6X ( lendo em inglês ) .Que é um jogo de palavras . Pode se lido como Success ( sucesso ) , mas ao mesmo tempo soa como algo sex .

Cada capítulo receberá um nome de uma música que eu me inspirei . E a que abre o primeiro capítulo é _Friday Night _da banda McFLY . Não sei porque , mas essa música ( pelo menos para mim ) se encaixou direitinho no que eu queria passar para vocês . Alias, vocês verão muito McFLY por aqui , porque sua autora e viciada neles.

Então é só isso gente . Eu sou a pior das espécies , porque eu deveria estar estudando para a minha maratona de vestibular que começa daqui a um mês e to escrevendo fic .

Mas não se acanhe . Aperte o botãozinho roxo ali embaixo e faça uma autora feliz.

Bjos !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Os personagens do anime Naruto não me pertencem . Tio Kishimoto foi mais rápido em postar suas idéias do que eu . Mas ainda pego os Uchiha's e Naruto para mim xD

Notas da Autora : Essa é uma fic Yaoi , se não gosta do assunto, aperte o X logo ali em cima . Não me venha com desaforos depois pois eu já avisei .

** Capitulo**** 2 **

_**Fight For Your Right ( To Party ) **_

Naruto dirigia alegremente batucando no volante e movimentando o corpo , no ritmo de uma música qualquer que tocava no rádio . Sai ao seu lado apenas acompanhava a música de olhos fechados , enquanto Gaara observava a rua pela janela , mas sem deixar de bater suas baquetas na perna , conforme a melodia era tocada . Neji cantarolava baixinho , enquanto jogava no celular .

Chegaram finalmente no pub , que já estava lotado . Havia uma fila considerável na entrada e a rua estava cheia . O loiro parou na sua vaga de sempre no estacionamento ( uma que ficava demarcada por um cone , que Sai rapidamente o tirou ) e ao estacionar , se esticou todo e respirou fundo. Gaara e Neji desceram para pegar os instrumentos enquanto Sai colocava o cone dentro da mala .

Entraram por uma porta lateral do Pub , cumprimentado com sorrisos e pertos de mãos varias pessoas que passavam por eles . Já eram bastante conhecidos lá e tinham alguns fans , que sempre os acompanhavam . Fora os amigos de cada um . Colocaram os instrumentos nos lugares devidos e foram para o bar .

- Hoje esta cheio ! – Naruto passava seus olhos pelo local enquanto se sentava num banquinho – Hey tio ! Me vê uma cerveja , dattebayo !

- Mas já Naruto ? A gente ainda nem tocou ! – Sai levantou uma sobrancelha , cruzando os braços – Duas cervejas !- falou alto para o barman .

- O sujo falando do mal lavado – Neji sorriu , pedindo apenas uma água .

- Bando de amigo bebum que eu fui arrumar – Gaara murmurou , mas mesmo assim os outros escutaram .

- Bebum é ? Não foi eu que da ultima vez que bebeu numa festa , subiu em cima da mesa e começou a tirar a roupa numa dancinha...memorável ! – Naruto ria , se lembrando da cena .

- Pena que não filmaram . Seria um ótimo meio de fazer chantagem com o Gaara-kun !– Sai suspirou , fazendo cara de triste , enquanto dava um gole na sua bebida , que acabara de chegar .

- Nem tudo é perfeito na vida Sai .- Neji entrara na pilha e batia amigavelmente no ombro do amigo.

- Eu já mandei vocês irem a merda hoje ?- Gaara lançou um olhar frio para os 3 , que riam .

- Umas 5 vezes pelo menos ! – o loiro sorriu torto para o amigo.- Ahn! O Gaara– kun fica tão kawaii com raiva – e apertou as bochechas do ruivo ,só para perturbá-lo mais ainda .

- Crianças , crianças , sem briga ! Estamos em um lugar público .- Sai falou, observando as feições do rosto de Gaara se contraírem , mostrando que ele estava ficando irritado.

Ficaram conversando amenidades e bebendo mais um pouco. O local estava com bastante barulho ,somado a música que tocava ao fundo . O dono do Kohoha's Pub foi até eles ( um homem com seus 40 anos ,vestido elegantemente ) para cumprimentá-los .

- Casa cheia não ? – o homem observava o local sorrindo , colocando as mãos nos ombros de Sai e Neji.

- Bastante ! Primeira vez que eu vejo o local assim , deve ser pela repercussão do seu livro , Jiraya- sama , que para ser sincero, é bastante bom – Neji falou calmamente , recebendo um olhar matreiro dos outros.

- Você lendo esse tipo de livro? – Naruto perguntou divertido – Achei que sua leitura se restringia somente a livros chatos .

- Neji é safadinho ! – Gaara falou num ritmo muito parecido de uma canção , enquanto Sai , ao seu lado , dava uma pequena gargalhada .

O garoto apenas ignorou os outros enquanto riam .

- Obrigada Neji . Me sinto honrado por ter lido uma de minhas obras – Jiraya apertou as mãos do garoto , enquanto os meninos ainda o zoavam – e os outros também , pelo que sei .

Naruto passou as mãos pelo cabelo sem graça , Gaara deu um meio sorriso e Sai brincava com o copo vazio, disfarçando.

- Bem meninos – Jiraya olhou para seu relógio de pulso e passou a mão pelos cabelos brancos - Esta na hora . Dêem o melhor de si !

- Finalmente , dattebayo ! – Naruto sorriu para o homem e foi andando em direção ao local onde guardaram os instrumentos, seguido pelos outros .

- Esses jovens têm futuro , o senhor não acha ? – o barman sorriu , entregando um copo para Jiraya .

- Sim ! Possuem grandes talentos .

- Naruto-kun esta a cara do pai . E pelo que percebi , lê seus livros.

- Mas é claro ! Afinal ele é o filho de Minato . Super curioso . E meu afilhado precisa aprender algumas coisinhas para não denegrir o nome da família . – Jiraya sorriu para o barman e sentou num banquinho , tendo uma vista privilegiada do palco.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nunca tocamos para tanta gente assim . – Sai comentou enquanto colocava seu baixo.

- Se acostume , pois será o primeiro de muitos outros . – Neji falou confiante ,arrumando seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo frouxo .

Gaara estava calado, rodando as baquetas pelos dedos ,vendo que Naruto estava finalmente pronto .

Sentiram um frio na barriga ao escutarem alguém anunciando a banda pelo microfone .Gaara foi o primeiro a entrar , levantando as baquetas para a platéia , sendo seguido por Sai , Naruto e Neji .Não puderam deixar de sorrir ao escutar aquelas pessoas gritando por eles com tanta vontade .

- Boa noite para todos presentes ! Obrigado pelo carinho de vocês , pois são vocês que mantem a chama do nosso sonho acesa ! E chega de falar , vamos começar o que viemos fazer ! – Naruto abriu ainda mais o sorriso , escutando mais uma vez, as pessoas gritando em volta .

Neji começou a tocar sua guitarra , sendo acompanhado por Gaara na bateria e Sai no baixo .

Naruto respirou fundo , fechou os olhos e começou a cantar ...

_You wake up late for school – man you don´t wanna go_

_( Você acorda atrasado para a escola – cara , você não quer ir_ )

_You ask you mom , Please?_

_( Você pede sua mãe " Por favor" )_

_But she still says , No ! _

_( Mas ela ainda diz que não ! )_

_You missed two classes and no homework_

_( Você perdeu duas aulas e não fez a lição)_

_But your teacher preaches class like you're some kind of jerk_

_(Mas seu professor dá aula como se você fosse alguma espécie de imbecil) _

Naruto continua a cantar agora junto de Neji e Sai . As pessoas em volta se preparam para cantar o refrão junto com eles , e jogam aos mãos para cima

_You gotta fight ...for your right… to paaaaaarat-yyyyy_

_( Você tem que lutar… pelo seu direito…de festejar)_

_You pop caught you smoking – and he said , No way!_

_( Seu pai te pega fumando – e ele disse , De jeito nenhum! )_

_That hypocrite – smokes two packs a day _

_( Aquele hipócrita – fuma dois maços por dia) _

_Man , living at home is a such a drag _

_( Cara, viver com seus pais é uma merda)_

_Now your mom threw away your best porno mag ( Bust it!)_

(_Agora sua mãe joga for a sua melhor revista pornô ( No Flagra !_ )

_You gotta fight ...for your right… to paaaaaarat-yyyyy_

_( Você tem que lutar… pelo seu direito…de festejar)_

_Don´t step out of this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear _

_( Não saia dessa casa se essas são as roupas que você vai vestir)_

_I'll kick you out of my home if you don't cut that hair _

_( Eu te chuto da minha casa se você não cortar esse cabelo )_

_Your mom busted in and said , What's that noise ?_

_( Sua mãe invade o quarto e diz , Que barulho é esse ? )_

_Aw, mom you're jealous – __**'cause it's my band ! **_

_(Aw , mãe você esta com inveja – porque é a minha banda ! ) _

_You gotta fight ...for your right… to paaaaaarat-yyyyy_

_( Você tem que lutar… pelo seu direito…de festejar)_

Acabou a música e todos imediatamente pediram " Mais um ! Mais um !" através de gritos , palmas e algumas meninas freneticas gritando o nome de cada um deles. Os meninos sorriram entre si e começaram a tocar novamente .

- Achei o que eu estava procurando .- Um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos olhava interessado para a banda , dando um pequeno , mas notável sorriso.

- Muito bom o som deles . Possuem também uma ótima harmonia entre si, o que e fundamental – o outro homem , de cabelos cinzas repicados e olhos pretos , bebia seu wisky

- Vamos ver do que eles são capazes Kakashi – o moreno de olhos vermelhos ,olhou para o homem da sua frente , que colocava o copo na mesa.

- Acho que não ira se decepcionar dessa vez Itachi – Kakashi deu um sorriso para Itachi e logo desviou sua atenção para uma pessoa que parava ao lado deles – Não estou certo Jiraya- sama ?

- Certissimo ! – Jiraya se sentou na mesa com os dois, observando o resto do show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Cara , que show foi esse !!!! - Naruto estava com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto e assim como os outros se encontrava com as bochechas coradas .

- Nunca vi um publico tão envolvente como o de hoje. Sinceramente , foi o melhor que demos durante esses dois anos . - Sai se enxugava com uma toalha , apoiando- se numa parede próxima .

- Isso mostra que nós estamos evoluindo , o que é bom .- Gaara estava sentado em cima de uma caixa de som , com as pernas balançando . Bebia sua água e sua toalha se encontrava em volta do pescoço .

- Podia ser melhor , não acham ? Mas estou satisfeito com hoje - Neji estava com um pequeno sorriso estampado no rosto enquanto guardava sua preciosa guitarra .

Após deixarem tudo arrumado , voltaram a circular pelo pub . Várias pessoas viam falar com eles . Muitas davam tapinhas nas costas , outras gritavam elogios pelo show dado . A música voltou a tocar e várias pessoas dançavam no meio da pista novamente , ao som de batidas rapidas . Ao pararem no bar e pedidirem suas respectivas bebidas , Jiraya apareceu , os chamando para um canto.

Os meninos olharam entre si, sem entenderem nada . O padrinho de Naruto estava com um sorriso enorme e não parava de olhar para trás , apressando-os para andarem rápido ( o que faziam com um certa dificuldade , já que seguravam seus copos cheios passando no meio de pessoas que não paravam de dançar ) .

- Bom , antes de mais nada devo dizer que estou muito orgulhoso pelo show de hoje . Voces deram 110 de vocês . A casa quase veio abaixo.- Jiraya estava com a mão no bolso da calça e olhava para o rosto de cada um . - e em segundo, bebam logo isso pois duas pessoas querem conhece-los.

- E por que não podemos aparecer bebendo?

- São pessoas importantes Naruto. Por isso , tratem te beber logo e ... - Jiraya nem tinha acabado de falar e os 4 copos já se encontravam vazios - Vocês já pensaram em entrar numa dessas competições para ver quem bebe mais rápido ? - perguntou surpreso.

- Ahn sim , entramos numa no ano passado. Gaara ganhou - Naruto apontou com o polegar o amigo .

- E depois tivemos que carrega-lo de volta para casa . É sempre assim . - Sai olhou para Gaara , que depositava o copo vazio numa mesa qualquer , enquanto caminhavam .

Jiraya levava os meninos para uma area vip , onde várias pessoas conversavam alto e riam . a banda olhava curiosa , tentando imaginar onde isso ia dar . Pararam numa mesa onde se sentavam dois homens , que imediatamente olharam para cada um deles , analizando-os de cima a baixo.

- Aqui esta , como vocês pediram . Estes são Neji , Naruto , Gaara e Sai .- Jiraya apontava para cada membro .

- Prazer - falaram juntos , enquanto apertavam a mão dos homens .

- Sentem- se por favor . Itachi tem uma proposta para os senhores - Kakashi sorriu gentilmente , apontando para as cadeiras .

- Itachi ? Você não seria o Uchiha Itachi , seria ?????- Naruto perguntou com os olhos arregalados , olhando para o moreno de olhos vermelhos .

- Sou eu sim . E este é Hatake Kakashi .- e apontou para o outro, que olhava curioso ainda para eles, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

- NÃO ACREDITO , DATEBAYO! - Naruto agarrava fortemente a mesa , enquanto os outros olhavam abobados para Itachi e Kakashi.- Vocês dois são conhececidos mundialmente por fazerem bandas chegarem ao topo ! Seus nomes são citados em milhares de revistas como sendo os melhores empresários que já existiram !

- Naruto...- Jiraya sorria , olhando para o afilhado.

- Então , pelo visto, vocês conhecem a gente . E muito obrigada por todos os elogios Naruto- kun . - Kakashi estava se divertindo internamente vendo a expressão de admiração estampada no rosto de cada um .

- Vou ser direto . Quero ser o empresário da banda de vocês . É raro achar um grupo assim , tão talentoso hoje em dia . Se aceitarem ,podem ter certeza que os colocarei rumo a fama . Se não , podem continuar a levar a vida que levam . E ai, o que acham ? - Itachi estava com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima da mesa , e olhava atentamente para os meninos.

Naruto olhos para os amigos , que sorriam e balançavam a cabeça . Sorriu de volta para eles e voltou a olhar para Itachi e Kakashi.

- Nós aceitamos . - Neji falou, tentando controlar sua anciedade .

- Sabia que iriam aceitar . Bem vindos ao mundo da fama . - Itachi sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez , apertando mão dos meninos.

_Continua..._

**N.A : **Oi gente ! Mil desculpas pela demora , mas deu a louca no meu computador e eu fiquei uma semana sem ele. Fora que quando isso aconteceu , o capitulo 2 já estava pronto . E como o esperado , eu tive que reescreve-lo novamente .

Vocês não sabem como eu fiquei feliz em ler as reviews que vocês mandaram . Eu, sinceramente , esperava umas 5 . Mas 18 ? Nem em sonhos ! Muito obrigada mesmo ! Ahn , e antes de responder as reviews ..

**Os casais :**

**Naruto / Sasuke**

**Sai / Itachi **

**Neji / Hinata**

**Gaara / Lee **

Espero que tenham gostado. Me esforçarei ao máximo ( ainda mais porque é meu primeiro yaoi ) para agradar vocês . E se verem que eu estou saindo da linha , é só me mandarem um toque.

Vou pedir um favor para vocês . Votem por favor num desses nomes para a banda ( obrigada a todas que mandaram os nomes ! ) Foi bem dificil escolher somente dois .

**Konoha Shippudden **

**Yoindaime **( significa Quarto Grau , mas acho que isso vocês já sabe xD )

E antes de ir :

música do capítulo : Fight For Your Right ( To Party) dos Beasty Boys .

Sinceramente , eu prefiro um cover que eu ouvi dessa música do que a original . Mas cada um tem seus gosto. E ao escutar não pude deixar de pensar que tinha a cara deles .

_Reviews :_

**Akai Naoko : **Foi a primeira \o! Eu pensei realmente em colocar um nome de música , mas minha mente é um pouco limitava , e tudo que vinha eu rejeitava .

Espero que tenha gostado do par do Gaara

bjos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alezinha - chan : **Yaoi rula mesmo . Fiquei viciada do nada o.0 E em Sasuke e Naruto, acho que foi no começo do ano.

bjos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**haruno soraya : **O que achou deles cantando ? Valeu a pena ? Achei a cara deles essa música ,e vc?

bjos!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Uchiha Gih : **Você recebeu um e-mail que te mandei ? Espero que sim .

Realmente o povão quer Gaalee xD . Quanto a nomes de bandas , é realmente um inferno até achar uma né ? ( só espero que o nome não seja parecido com as suas o.0 )

Obrigada pela review .

Bjos!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**anynha- chan : **Aqui esta a continuação anynha ! Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado !

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tinini : **Hey ! Tudo bem ? Vou fazer Neji e Hinata ! Espero que tenha gostado ( eu amo esses dois juntos .Pena que não tenha muita fic deles ) e que continue acompanhando.

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hanna Yin- Yang : **Eu também to com essa sensação. Gaara cozinhando é um perigo. Na minha mente sempre vem a imagem dele , no meio de uma cozinha totalmente destruida e toda suja xD

Eu tbm quero ser cantora . Na verdade eu queria tocar guitarra numa banda ( que já tem nome , componentes e até letra de música ) .Mas eu não seu tocar capota . E a nossa baterista se mudou para a Inglaterra . Ai nem rola .

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aldebaran Black : **Oi! Muito obrigada pelo nome das bandas . Na verdade eu vou usar um dos nomes que você sugeriu para a outra banda . Você se importa ?? No próximo capítulo eles devem aparecer . Quanto aos shipers que você sugeriu eu vou ver se encaixo na história

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anne : **Eu também andava querendo ver uma fic assim ( camis vermelha) . Acho que foi por isso que resolvi escrever . Espero que tenha gostado do casal , e já que é seu favorito , você se importaria de de vez em quando eu te pedir usn toques em relação a eles??

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hajime Kirane-chan : **Hey ! Eu tbm sou viciadona em Gravitation - . Vi o anime ano passado e quase surtei quando aqui saiu o manga . Yuki Eire e tudoooo !!!

se eu não achasse o nome das bandas eu iria colocar os nomes que você sugeriu .

Eu tbm não sei o que é o Graspers o.0 ( de Nittler Grasper ) . Na verdade eu nunca procurei, já que me foco , quando ele aparece , é voltada para o Ryuichi .

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**s2 Yami Nicki s2 : **Eu também adoro fic que envolve música, banda e essas coisas . Espero que não tenha ficado chateada por colocar Gaara com o Lee. Muitas pessoas pediram . Mas os outros que você falou, estão juntos . E obrigada por oferecer ajuda . To achando que vai ter uma hora que eu vou realmente precisar

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Tratwy- : **Eu tenho essa mania de que tudo que eu escrevo eu acho que ficou uma droga . Nunca acredito que vai ficar bom ( igual a esse cap 2 ) .

Eu adorei a formação também . Foi escolida a dedo . e eu não sei porque , mas o Gaara tem realmente cara de baterista .

Eu tbm adoro ver o Sasuke com ciumes , é tão revigorante xD . e pode deixar , sem Gaara e Ino. Pode ler a fic tranquila. E gostaria de receber criticas suas, boas ou ruins . Porque só assim a genet melhora né ?

Bjos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arweem Granger : **Ola ! E agora , os casais estão perfeitos ??

Realmente , eles são fofinhos juntos .Vou me esforçar bastante neles .

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uzumaki Mari : **O Sai vai ter casal sim . Será o Itachi . Eu também adoro o jeito dele -

Bjos!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bruna-san : **Ai esta a continuação moça ! Espero que tenha gostado !

Bjos !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hamiko0: **Hey ! tudo blz ? Realmente é raro ver uma Itachi e Sai . Acho que só vi uma vez e achei bastante interessante . Por isso logo quando veio a ideia da fic , eu pensei em juntar os dois.

Eu tbm só consigo ver o Neji com as pessoas que você falou. E espero que não se importe , acabei usando o nome que você sugeriu para a votação.

Bjos !

--------------------

Então é isso gente . Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo , embora ele tenha sido pequeno . Criticas e sugestões serão muito bem vindas . Nos vemos no próximo capitulo !

_Entre no movimento : aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz ._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Os personagens do anime Naruto não me pertencem . Tio Kishimoto foi mais rápido em postar suas idéias do que eu . Mas ainda pego os Uchiha's e Naruto para mim xD

Notas da Autora : Essa é uma fic Yaoi , se não gosta do assunto, aperte o X logo ali em cima . Não me venha com desaforos depois pois eu já avisei

**obs: ** Gente , estou sem o Word , então provavelmente , vocês irão encontrar alguns erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

**Capítulo 3 **

**Everyday **

Provavelmente vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com os nossos protagonistas depois daquela noticia . Acertei ? Bom , Itachi ( que agora era o novo empresário da banda) observava a reação dos 4 jovens sentados entre Kakashi e ele. Sai para variar , não esboçava reação nenhuma . Já Gaara olhava para os dois homens na sua frente estreitando os olhos. Neji analisava a situação mentalmente , tentando digerir tudo o que lhe fora dito e Naruto ...bem, este se encontrava num mundo paralelo.

- Isso é uma brincadeira , não é? - Gaara finalmente se pronunciou , cruzando os braços olhando friamente para Itachi.

- E porque você acha que brincariamos com uma coisa dessas ? - Kakashi apoiava a cabeça com uma mão e com a outra rodava seu copo, fazendo os gelos que estavam dentro dele se chocarem .

- Simples . Mandamos um CD com uma música para a gravadora que vocês trabalham e fomos recusados. - Neji olhava sério para Kakashi , que continuava a brincar com o copo.

- Bom , isso certamente não chegou em minhas mãos . Pois se tivesse , provavelmente não estariamos tendo essa conversa agora . - Itachi encarou os meninos e em um gole só terminou sua bebida - Preciso do telefone de vocês , para entrar em contado...na segunda mesmo .

- Então, realmente será nosso empresário ? - Sai olhava para Itachi sentado preguiçosamente na cadeira , dando um de seus sorrisos .

- Sim . E não me perguntem isso novamente , se não mudo de ideia - disse friamente , olhando para Sai ( que sorria mais ainda ) .

- Vocês formam um grupo interessante - Kakashi sorria para os meninos - É a primeira vez que vejo uma reação desse tipo . E olha que já trabalhei com bastante gente nesse ramo e nunca duvidaram da nossa palavra .

- Acho que é porque não esperavamos isso assim , tão do nada . É irreal demais . - Gaara bagunçava os cabelos , os deixando mais arrepiados.

Jiraya olhava tudo com um enorme sorriso no rosto , afinal fora ele que arranjara tudo . Observava o afilhado que apesar de ainda continuar com cara de abobalhado , esboçava um pequeno sorriso no rosto . Pelo que parecia, estava voltando ao normal.

- Já que finalmente nos entendemos , entrarei em contato com vocês - Itachi guarda num bolso de sua calça seu celular que agora continha o número da casa dos meninos , que Neji acabava de lhe informar, e levantou - Ligo segunda , sem falta .

- Esta certo senhor Uchiha . Tenha um bom final de semana - Sai apertava a mão do homem na sua frente ,olhando em seus olhos.

- Não precisa me chamar de Uchiha . Parece que estão falando do meu pai .- Itachi apertava a mão dos outros meninos e de um Naruto que finalmente voltava a realidade .

- Espero encontra-los novamente senhores . Foi um prazer conhecer pessoas tão interessantes - Kakashi sorria , olhando a banda que lhe devolvia o sorriso.

- Jiraya -sama . Muito obrigado por nos apresentar esses jovens . Fico te devendo essa - Itachi apertava a mão do escritor sorridente.

- Deixe de bobagens ! E você me fez um favor contratando esses garotos , pois não aguentava mais escutar as lamúrias deles .Tenho certeza que chegarão longe .

- Eu também tenho essa impressão. Bom , boa noite para todos . Vamos Kakashi .

Os 4 e Jiraya ficaram observando os dois homens desaparecer em questão de segundos entre a multidão do Pub , que dançava animada ao som de uma música . Naruto se largou novamente na cadeira mais próxima e abriu a boca finalmente .

- Isso é um sonho , dattebayo ?

- Se for um sonho, pretendo nunca mais acordar - Neji murmurou , se sentando ao lado do amigo.

- Jiraya - sama , muito obrigado por nos dar essa oportunidade . - Sai abria um sorriso pequeno, mais totalmente verdadeiro para o escritor.

- Eu não sabia que você sorria Sai . - Gaara levantou a sombrancelha direita ,olhando sériamente para o moreno.

- E eu não sabia que você fazia piada .- rebateu ,voltando ao sorriso habitual .

- Nossos robos possuem sentimentos afinal. Pensei que só viessem com irônias , sarcasmo, frieza e o sorriso medonho do Sai - Naruto olhava divertido para os dois , sorrindo de lado.

- O livro que Sai leu deve estar dando resultados . Como era o nome mesmo ??? Acho que era " Como entender sentimentos humanos " . - Neji comentava casualmente com Naruto, recebendo olhares nada amigaveis dos outros integrantes da banda .

- Parem com isso meninos ! Esse momento merece uma comemoração ! Hoje é por minha conta ! - Jiraya ria vendo a situação que estava se formando na sua frente e chamou rapidamente o garçom , antes que os 4 começassem discutir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A casa se encontrava anormalmente silênciosa para um horário como aquele . O sol lá fora brilhava , mas não tanto como antes . Seus moradores encontravam-se largados na cama de qualquer jeito e só Kami - sama sabe como os 4 conseguiram fazer o percuso do taxi até em casa ( já que nenhum se encontrava em condição de dirigir) e depois até a cama .

Podemos observar que Gaara demorou exatamente 10 minutos para conseguir enfiar a chava de casa na porta . E cada vez que errava ria , enquanto os outros faziam uma rodinha em volta dele gritando "Uuuuu" por cada erro.

Neji quase quebrou o pescoço a despencar da escada faltando 3 degraus para se chegar ao patamar. Levantou do jeito que se permitia e ficou xingando o individuo que colocara aquele degrau ali.

Sai não parava de esboçar um sorriso bobo no rosto . Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos se encontravam meio desfocados . Reclamou com Gaara ao ver o amigo o afastando de seu verdadeiro amor.

Naruto podia não estar se aguentando em pé, mas não era todo dia que se via Sai passando uma cantada barada no cabideiro da sala. Foi se esgueirando pela parede e agarrou o pescoço de Sai , que era puxado por Gaara .

Os 3 subira, cambaleando e cantando uma música qualquer até chegarem nos quartos .Ao passarem pelo de Neji, viram que este se encontrava dormindo e que nem se dera ao trabalho de tirar a roupa. Cada um foi para o seu quarto e se arrumou como pode. Sai foi arrancando as roupas pelo caminho e se jogou na cama, acertando a cabeça na parede . Gaara ficou somente de boxers , caminhando de olhos fechados até a cama e Naruto arrancou a blusa e o tênis, atacando o celular de qualquer jeito ( que fora parar do outro lado do quarto) e se deitando na cama .

Após horas e mais horas de silêncio total , um deles acordou. Naruto foi correndo em direção ao banheiro , conseguindo a proeza de tropeçar nos próprios pés durante o percuso.

- É a ultima vez que bebo desse jeito - murmurou fraco , encostando a cabeça na parede .

Duas horas mais tarde , todos já se encontravam acordados e de banho tomado . O que não adiantou muita coisa pois continuavam com um aspecto horrivel.

- Um caminhão passou por cima de mim - Neji bebiricava seu café , dando um enorme bocejo.

- Quero a minha cama de volta - Naruto falava com os olhos semi-cerrados enquanto Gaara estava com a cabeça no seu obro, quase babando.

Sai havia desistido de manter algum dialogo e olhava fixamente para a bancada , dando longas piscadas .

- Nunca mais vou beber - Gaara se desencostou de Naruto e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos.

- Você disse a mesma coisa da última vez - Sai resolveu se levantar e foi em direção ao armário.

- Desista Sai, o remédio acabou. - Neji olhava desapontado para o amigo que suspirava derrotado

- E brincadeira não é ?

- No dia que Neji brincar vai chover ramem - Naruto mordiscava uma maça ,olhando distraidamente para a janela tentando imaginar que horas era naquele momento.

- Naruto, vá comprar remédio para seus amigos - Gaara levantou a cabeça, encarando o loiro que se engasgou com a maça.

- Ruivo, vocês saiu de um filme de terror , foi ? Que cara é essa ! E o que eu ganho em troca ?

- Nosso respeito ? - Neji arriscou

- Seguro de vida - Sai sorriu para o amigo

- Ramem por uma semana . Agora vá Naruto, antes que minha cabeça exploda . - Gaara enfiou de qualquer jeito um dinheiro na mão do amigo e o obrigou a levantar .

Após essa oferta irrecusável e feita de um modo tão gentil , Naruto não teve outra alternativa do que ir comprar o remédio. Mas primeiro precisava ir pegar seu carro, que havia ficado no Pub . Se vestiu rapidamente e foi em direção ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo. Era alvo de olhares cobiçosos ao ser visto trajando uma calça jeans surrada com uma blusa de gola alta preta. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados e usava óculos escuros ( que escondiam suas olheras) que permitiam que o loiro não abrisse tanto os olhos.

Ao chegar no seu destino , se jogou para dentro do carro e dirigiu para a farmacia mais perto. Ligou o som e soltou um enorme bocejo . Após 20 minutos estacionou o carro e andou em direção a drogaria. Comprou logo 3 caixas de remédio ( para se prevenir das futuras resscas) e decidiu entrar num mercadinho ao lado. Pegou um carrinho e andava lentamente , jogando algumas bobagens para dentro ,quando numa curva colide com alguém.

- Desculpe , o senhor esta bém ? - Perguntou tirando os oculos e encarando o homem na sua frente .

- Você não olha por onde anda ? - O jovem que devia ter a sua idade falor friamente , endireitando seus óculos escuros. - Devia prestar mais atenção idiota .

- Quer saber de uma coisa ? Bem feito, _teme _- Naruto saiu marchando na direção oposta e murmurando - É isso que se ganha por ser educado.

- _Dobe _- O moreno endireitou seu boné e foi para o lado oposto do loiro .

_**Continua ...**_

**N/A : ** Oi gente ! Bom , não ataquem coisas em mim pela demora de postar o capítulo novo ( Camis se proegendo de possiveis pedras , faxas e martelos ) . Logo depois que postei o segundo cap , meu computador resolveu dar pau( de novo ) . Ficou umas 3 semanas indo e voltando do concerto. Quando finalmente voltou, ficamos sem internet ( Lei de Murphy atuando frenéticamente na minha vida ) . E quando a internet voltou estava na epóca de estudar para o vestibular ( que acaba agora neste domingo ) .

Espero que gostem do terceiro capítulo e o quarto já esta em andamento ( Camis escutando ao longe gritos de alegria...ou não o.0 )

**música do capítulo : **Everyday ( Bon Jovi )

Ao meu ver , a música combina com a mudança da vida de cada um deles. Não sei se eu surtei ou não xD

E antes de responder as reviews, alguem ai gosta do Deidara ? Gente , me passaram esse videozinho do Youtube chamado " Deidara Card Captors " e eu amei ! Se puderem , vejam ! É muito bem feitinho !

:

**Aldebaran Black : ** Adoro receber suas reviews sabia ? Me motivam a continuar . É bom escutar palavras como as uas quando se esta uma pilha de nervos por causa do vestibular . Respondendo sua perguntas :

- Sabe que eu não havia pensado em Shino / Kiba ? o.0 Eu sou tão novata nessa area ( já que é minah primeira Yaoi ) que só havia pensado nos casais que comentei. Vou ver se encaixo aqui .

- Realmente se passou pela minha cabeça um Kakashi /Iruka , mas a ideia ainda não esta madura

- HUhuahuahuhuahahua...pode deixar que um dia , quando eu melhorar nisto que eu chamo inocentemente de Fic Yaoi , eu faço uma com Shino/Kiba, um Gaara/Naruto,um Asuma/Kakashi e um Sandcest Yaoi só pra vc xDDDD

- Shikamaru / Temari ... eu gosto mais ou menos.Não sei qual nivel esta o patamar , Mas Sasuke e Sakura NUNCA ecaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bjos ! E espero que tenha gostado !

**Inu : **Eu pensei em realmente fazer o que você falou na review ! Pode deixar que vou dar meu jeitinho de encaixai isso na fic !

Bjos !

**Uzumaki Mari : **Ola ! Eu de uns tempos para cá comecei a ficr fanática por Sai e Itachi . Eles são tudo!!!!!! ( Depois de Sasuke e Naruto ou seria no mesmo patamar?? o.0 ). Ahn! E eu li as suas fics , e sem querer ser baba ovo , são perfeitas ! To apaixonada por Our Kigdom . Serinho. Eu amo quando vc atualiza ela.

Quanto a Shino/Kiba vou ver se encaixo .

Bjos!

**Hamiko0 : **A dancinha do Gaara realmente deveria ter sido filmada . Eu acho que tenho surtos quando começo a imaginar ele fazendo isso porque sempre fico com um sorriso idiota na cara ( e é claro, pensamentos nada puros) . Na verdade , deveria vir um dvd com um bonequinho dele , para que a gente ficasse grudada e não largasse mais xD

Quando imaginei a fic, Gaara como baterista foi o primeiro que veio ( até antes de Naruto) . Acho que combina bastante com ele. Dá um ar meio...selvagem .

Bjos !

**Bruna-san : **Bruna ! Muito obrigada pelo comentário ! Você me due um susto quando eu li a primeira linha xD

Espero que tenha gostado deste cap tbm !

Bjos !

**Hajime Kirane-chan : **Ahn! Ryuichi é tudo ! Adoro ele , aquele ar infantil e que as vezes fica maduro ( Babei horrores naquele episodio que le esta com fone de ouvido ecsutando música e o Suichii entra na sala) é perfeito. Como estou livre agora de provas e o pc resolveu voltar a ser bonzinho comigo, vou ler suas fic, ok??? ( desculpa não ter lido antes )

Bjos!!!

**Arween Granger : **Eu estou pensando em colocar seriamente o Kakashi com Iruka . Antes não estava madura , mas são tantas pessoas falando que já esta amadurecendo xD

Bjos !

**Anjo Setsuna : **Vou ser sincera , eu tbm babei umaginando o Gaara com as baquetas no bolso . E a dancinha então xDD pervo mode on total

Hum , uma pergunta que me veio agora em mente : vc acha que os personagens estão meio...sei lá , diferentes do normal ?

Bjos !

**Uchiha Gih : **Realmente não estão parecidas mesmo ! Acho que a unica coisa é que são bandas .

E respeito sua opinião . Boa sorte na sua fic tbm !

Bjos!

**- Tratwy- : **Que bom que os casais sairam do jeito que você gosta !

E sim , Kakashi e Iruka provavelmente vão ficar juntos

Nya, eu escrevo bem ? Eu não acho não. Tem muitas escritoras muito boas por ai , mas mesmo assim, Muito obrigada -

Ahn! O cover dessa música você consegue ouvindo por aqui ( se não sair por aqui , vc me avisa que te mando por e-mail privado )

no youtube : , eu tbm não achava que SasuNaru não tinha nada a ver o.0 Eu ficava assistindo o anime e pensava " Nossa, esse povo inventa cada coisa " .Mas ai, um belo dia ...Puft ! Camis viciada nos dois .

Eu ainda acho que deveriam vender os bonecos dos meninos em super mercado : Gaara de avental, Naruto soh de boxers , Sasuke... perva mode on xDDD

To vendo que a gente tem muito em comum ! Gravitation tbm foi meu primeiro Yaoi . E não me arrependi

Bjos !

**Anne : **Nya ! Gostou mesmo da fic??? Eu pensei que não faria sucesso . Eu não sei se esse capítulo foi tão perfeito quando o outro. Mas eu gostei do final xD

Agora sim as coisa vão começar a esquentar . E eu também adorei quando aqula frase do Itachi me veio na mente . Sei lá, foi meio impactante né?

E muito obrigada por ajudas futuras ! Acho que vou precisar

Ahn...Kakashi e Iruka...Kakashi e Iruka... é, acho que vai ter xD

Nya, adorei mesmo sua review , viu? Li ela com um sorriso enorme no rosto

Bjos !

** Misu : **Ola ! Que bom que gostou da fic ! Mas tipo...eu não sou senhora .Ainda sou senhorita xDDD

Apesar de ter quase 20 anos na cara ( e cara de 16 ...OMG...igual Sasori xDDD ...Ok Camis, não foi feliz ) eu sou novinha ainda

Uhuauhahua...to brincando. Mas muito obrigada pelos elogios .

Espero que tenha gostado deste cap!!!

Bjos!

**anynha : **Capítulo 3 prontinho para vc anynha !

Bjos !

**Prii O : **O ff sempre dá pau né???? É incrivel !

Eu tbm não sou boa em Yaoi não . To aqui descobrindo o que posso fazer xD

Espero que goste!

Bjos !

**Hyuuga Luh-chan( Gi) : **Gi ! Tudo bem com você moça????? Não se preucupe, Itachi esta em boa mãos ( Muahuahuuhauuhauha ...risada maligna xD )

Espero que tenha gostado do cap ! E Saudades de vocês!!!

Bjos !

_Entre no movimento : aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz ._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Os personagens do anime Naruto não me pertencem . Tio Kishimoto foi mais rápido em postar suas idéias do que eu . Mas ainda pego os Uchiha's e Naruto para mim xD

Notas da Autora : Essa é uma fic Yaoi , se não gosta do assunto, aperte o X logo ali em cima . Não me venha com desaforos depois pois eu já avisei

**obs: ** Gente , estou sem o Word , então provavelmente , vocês irão encontrar alguns erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

**obs 2 : **Eu as vezes me surpreendo com a minha lentidão. Capítulo passado eu só pensava " Tenho que colocar o nome que ganhou da banda " e como vocês podem perceber, eu esqueci ¬¬ Mas não se preucupem, o nome vai aparecer nesse capítulo.

**Capítulo 4 **

**I'll Be Ok**

Naruto é aquele tipo de pessoa que é raro você ver triste ou irritado. Quando isso acontece, geralmente dura alguns minutos e ele logo volta ser aquele garoto alegre e contagiante . E isso era exatamente o que acontecia neste momento. Tagarelava com a caixa de supermercado ( que ria das suas piadas) , enquanto empacotava as compras . Provavelmente já havia esquecido o incidente de exatamente 5 minutos atrás , no qual envolvia um rapaz muito mal educado. Se despediu da senhora , que lhe acenava gentilmente e começou a andar para seu carro. Podia ver que o sol já estava se pondo, tingindo o céu com cores laranjas e vermelhas . Após colocar cuidadosamente tudo dentro do veiculo , se sentou no banco e deu um suspiro. Estava realmente cansado e não via a hora de chegar em casa e deitar novamente na cama . Deu um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar que segunda feira , seus sonhos iriam começar a tomar forma e nada do mundo podia tirar aquele sentimento de dentro dele. Começou a dar marcha ré no carro e rapidamente engatou a primeira , andando numa velocidade considerável pelo estacionamento , que se encontrava razoavelmente cheio. Freiou bruscamente ao ver outro carro vindo para cima do seu .

- Que merda é essa? - Naruto falou ofegante , enquanto olhava para o lado e dava de cara com o motorista do outro carro.

- Mas é um _ dobe _mesmo - o moreno murmurou vendo o loiro saltar do carro e vir caminhando na sua direção, com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

- Você têm problemas ? - Gritou Naruto , abaixando o rosto e dando de cara com o jovem do esbarrão - Quer acabar com meu carro ?

- Tire o seu carro da frente do meu ...baka . -o moreno falou friamente , olhando para frente com uma cara de tédio - Ou você quer que eu passe por cima da sua...carroça ? - dessa vez olhou para o loiro , dando um sorriso sarcastico.

- Escuta aqui seu playboyzinho ! - Naruto se jogou praticamente para dentro do carro do jovem e agarrou sua blusa o sacudindo enquanto falava - Carroça é o cara...- mas foi interrompido ao escutar seu celular tocando.

- Alô? - Falou passando as mãos pelo cabelo, enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso ao observar que o homem dentro do carro, agarrava firmemente o volante e endireitava sua roupa , com uma empressão surpresa e amedrontada .

- NARUTO ! SEU IDIOTA ! ONDE É QUE VOCÊ SE METEU ? VOCÊ POSSUI EXATAMENTE 5 MINUTOS PARA ESTAR EM CASA , OUVIU BEM? - Gaara gritou do outro lado da linha e desligou o telefone.

Naruto estava com os olhos esbugalhados e com o celular afastado do ouvido ,olhando para ele como se a qualquer momento a mão de Gaara fosse sair dali de dentro e estapela-lo até a morte . Até o jovem de dentro do carro olhava assustado para o celular da mão do loiro.

- To fudido - Naruto correu de volta para o carro e saiu cantando pneu , deixando o outro meio assustado .

- E cada sujeito estranho que existe no mundo - falou o moreno ligando o carro novamente e indo para a casa .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto corria como louco no trajeto de volta . Sabia exatamente bem como Gaara ficava quando sentia raiva , e não queria ser alvo da vez . Freiou bruscamente ao parar na vaga em frente de casa e saiu correndo , largando as comprar lá dentro. Abriu a porta de supetão e aterrisou na frente do ruivo .

- É parece que você perdeu a aposta Sai . - Neji sorria para o amigo, que tirava uma nota de 10 de dentro da carteira - 4 minutos e 58 segundos , seu novo recorde ! - e sorriu para o loiro.

- Podia ter se atrasado mais 3 segundos Naruto . - Sai murmurou , enquanto entregava o dinheiro ao amigo.

- Você demorou - Gaara falou friamente enquanto via o loiro respirar com certa dificuldade na sua frente se apoiando com uma mãos em um dos joelhos enquanto a outra estava estendida na frente do ruivo , segurando um saquinho com os remédios dentro.

- Eu...eu..tive uns contratempos . - Naruto se jogou no sofá e olhou para o teto fechando os olhos - AQUELE _TEME_ ME PAGA ! - berrou abrindo os olhos e colocando as mãos na cabeça, assustando os outros.

- Você esta bem Naruto-kun ???- Sai olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada para o loiro, que murmurava várias coisas rapidamente .

- Não ! Um idiota cruzou o meu caminho - falou cruzando os braços e fazendo seu famoso biquinho.

- O que não falta nos dias de hoje são idiotas cruzando caminho de idiotas - Neji falou calmamente , recebendo um olhar nada amigaável do loiro - Não Naruto, isso não foi uma indireta .

- Mas se a carapuça serviu ... - Sai folheava distraidamente uma resvista apoiando os pés displicentemente numa mesinha de centro na sala.

- Eu vou dormir , que é o melhor que eu faço . - o loiro bocejou escandalosamente e se levantou , levantando um pouco sua camisa para coçar a barriga .

- Boa noite - os 3 murmuraram , enquanto arranjavam algo para fazer .

O domingo surgiu sem grandes acontecimentos . Os meninos armaram um grande torneio de videogame banhado com todo tipo de comuda inutil que vocês possam imaginar . E não, milagrosamente não estavam bebendo coisas alcólicas. Bebiam refrigerante , o que não era menos divertido . Continuavam falando as mesmas besteiras de sempre e contando as mesmas piadas .

- Hum... vocês não estão achando que têm algo que não esta cheirando bem aqui ? - Neji perguntou , sem tirar os olhos da televisão, ao lado de Gaara , que nem piscava de tão concentrado que estava . Os dedos deste se moviam rapidamente pelo controle do videogame .

- Eu tambem estou sentindo isso . Parece ...que tá vindo do sofá . - Naruto que estava deitado nele, virou de bruços e começou a cheiras o sofá. -É , vem daqui mesmo.

- Levanta dai Naruto , vamos procurar o que cheira tão mal assim - Sai se levantou de sua cadeira e foi para o lado do loiro , que começava a tirar as almofadas do sofá.

Após tirarem tudo levaram imediatamente a mão ao nariz , franzindo a testa .

- ER...que nojo ! - Naruto gritou , fazendo uma careta .

- Acho que essa foi a gota d'água . - Sai revirou os olhos olhando para o sofá - Quanto tempo não arrumamos a casa ?

- Hum...bastante tempo . Por que , o que acharam ai...ARG! - Neji foi para o lado dos meninos e imediatamente prendeu o ar.

- Mas o que ... oh! Então foi ai que estavam as minhas meias ...no meio desse..er...lixo - Gaara pegou a meia ( que estava com uma cor estranha) com a ponta dos dedos .

No sofá havia várias migalhas de comida , a meia de Gaara , um Cd , uma fatia de pizza ( que era o que estava cheirando tão mal) , poeira dentre outras coisas .

- Eu não queria ter de dizer isso , mas acho que precisamos arrumar a casa urgentemente . Daqui a pouco não dá mais para andar aqui dentro - Neji olhava ao redor vendo o caos instalado ali.

- Infelizmente é verdade . Droga , vai dar uma trabalheira só - Sai reclamou , pulando umas caixas vazias que se encontravam na sala e indo para a cozinha .

- E eu que queria tirar o dia de folga - Naruto murmurou , sendo empurrado pelos outros para a cozinha .

- Bom , eu achei isso aqui - Sai mostrou uma pilha de produtos de limpeza que ainda estavam lacrados - Eu só não sei para que cada um serve.

- Acho melhor nós nos dividirmos . Começamos por baixo e depois cada um arruma seu quarto . - Neji falou colocando uma vassoura embaixo do braço e segurando um balde com alguns produtos dentro. - Vou limpar a sala , vamos Gaara .

- Ok, eu fico com o Naruto limpando a cozinha . - Sai falou , olhando desgostosamente para os pratos empilhados dentro da pia . - Er... você lava Naruto .

- E você faz o que ? - perguntou o loiro arregaçando as mangas e se pondo em frente a pia.

- Eu vou ...não sei por onde começo - o moreno passou as mãos pelo cabelo , sorrindo sem graça, enquanto o loiro dava um sorriso de lado.

Após 5 horas de pura ralação , a casa estava com outra cara . A sala não cheirava mais a podridão e dava até para ver alguns móveis ( que antes estavam cobertos por caixas e sujeira) . Os 4 se encontravam na cozinha . Sai e Gaara preparavam macarrão , mas não deixavam de ajudar os outros dois na composição da nova música da banda .

- Hum... temos que achar alguma coisa para encaixar aqui . Esta estranho assim . - Naruto colocou as mãos na nuca e fechou os olhos para pensar melhor.

- Realmente esta faltando algo ai , temos o começo e o fim. Esta faltando o meio ... - Gaara mexia o molho do macarrão numa panela , enquanto Sai jogava o macarrão em outra - O que acham disso ..

_**When things are only getting worse **_

_( Quando as coisas só estiverem piorando ) _

_**And you need someone to take the blame **_

_( E você precisar de alguem para levar a culpa ) _

_**When your lover's gone there's no one to share the pain **_

_( Quando seu amante se for e não tiver mais ninguem para compartilhar a dor ) _

- Bom...isso é que me veio na cabeça , mas ainda assim continua sem sentido - Gaara cruzou os braços e virou para os amigos, que escreviam o que ele acabara de cantar .

- E se completarmos com isso - Sai se sentou encarando os amigos e começou a cantar .

_**You're sleeping with a tv on and you're lying in an empty bed **_

_( Você esta dormindo com a Tv ligada e você esta numa cama vazia ) _

_**All the alcohol in the world would never help me throught it again **_

_( Todo o álcool do mundo nunca me ajudaria a passar por isso de novo ) _

- E depois disso poderiamos encaixar o refrão novamente - Naruto lia a letra da música , por cima do ombro de Neji.

- Gostei dessa parte , era disso que a música tava precisando - Neji sorriu para Gaara e Sai , enquanto passava a música completa para eles lerem .

- Nós somos talentosos - Gaara comentou , lendo o resultado final.

- Você é tão modesto Gaara , chega a comover .- Naruto se levantou e foi apanhar os pratos.

- Gaara - kun , acho melhor você ver o molho , se não vamos comer pizza novamente . - Neji comentou tranquilamente , indo ajudar Naruto.

- Quase queimou de novo - Sai revirou os olhos , indo escorrer o macarrão .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que barulho irritante é esse ?????? - Naruto falou sonolento , catando as cegas o telefone com uma das mãos . - Alô .

- Estava dormindo Naruto ? Ahn ... não precisa responder . Depois desse bocejo exagerado ... ¬¬

- E quem é ? - o loiro passou a mão pelo rosto preguiçosamente , ainda de olhos fechados.

- Uchiha Itachi até um segundo atrás .

- Uchiha Itachi 'tebayo ! Já é segunda ? - O loiro deu um pulo da cama , agarrado ao telefone .

- Sim - _ " Em que planeta ele vive ? "_ Itachi pensou - Será que vocês podiam vir aqui agora ? Temos que acertar algumas coisas e vocês precisam assinar o contrato com a gravadora .

- Estaremos ai o mais rápido possivel ! Até ! - o loiro falou rápidamente dando um salto da cama .

Naruto saiu correndo do quarto , abrindo furiosamente a porta de Sai .

- Sai!!!!!!!!! Levanta ! Itachi-san quer a gente lá agora na gravadora ! - berrou , assustando o moreno que levantou sonolento.

Logo depois foi para o quarto de Gaara , que dormia feito uma pedra .

- Gaara ! Gaara , acorda !!!!- o loiro sacudia o amigo - Gravadora agora ! E para de babar !!!!!

- Hein??? - o ruivo abriu os olhos sonolentos encarando um Naruto agitado na frente dele .

- Gaara ! Temos que sair agora ! Levante-se dai !

Ao sair do quarto de Gaara , deu de cara com Neji, já arrumado.

- Ué, já acordado ? - falou coçando a nuca

- Não Naruto . Tô dormindo ainda ¬¬ . Vou preparar um café da manha rápido para a gente , e vê se se arruma logo .

Meia hora depois estavam todos prontos na porta de casa . Naruto era visivelmente o mais ancioso dos 4 .

- Eu vou dirigir dattebayo! - Falou agarrando as chaves do carro e correndo para ele.

- Naruto é um perigo no volante - Gaara andava calmamente com os outros para o carro - Lembra daquela vez ? Um dia antes de tirar a carteira de motorista ...

- Pela segunda vez - Sai completou

- Ahn! Mas só fui reprovado porque a seta desarmou e eu esqueci de armar. Estava mais preucupado com o caminhão que corria na minha direção - Murmurou o loiro entrando no carro, enquanto os outros riam .

- Ok Naruto ! Mas você conseguiu a proeza de um dia antes de ter a carteira nas mão arrancar o retrovisor de outro carro que passava . Sendo que o seu carro estava parado. - Neji comentou divertido.

- Eu quis morrer naquele dia - Naruto fez biquinho , se lembrando do ocorrido.

- E também teve aquele que você quase atropelou uma churrasqueira . - Sai colocou a mão no queixo , sorrindo ao lembrar da cena .

- Mas agora eu dirijo bem , ok? - o loiro se defendeu , pegando um papelzinho que havia anotado rapidamente o endereço que Itachi lhe passara - Chegaremos em 20 minutos ! - sorriu arrancando com o carro .

Após exatamente 20 minutos , Naruto estacionou o carro em frente a gravadora . Observou mais uma vez aquela construção que sempre fazia seus pensamentos voarem . Finalmente entraria ali , naquele prédio moderno , onde vários de seus idolos trabalhavam . E agora , era a vez dele.

Caminharam meio nervosos ,e pararam na enorme recepção que ficava no centro do prédio.

- Er... bom dia ! Nós ..nós .. Itachi-san nos chamou aqui e... - Naruto mexia nervosamente nas mãos encarando um jovem que olhava curiosamente para ele.

- Você disse Itachi-san ? - Uma voz falou ao lado dele - Então vocês são a nova banda que ele vai ajudar a chegar no topo ! - Um homem de cebelos pretos em forma de tigela e sobrancelhas grossas , sorria para eles.

- Ahn...acho que sim ! - Sai murmurou incerto - E quem seria você??

- Oh! Não me apresentei ! Me chamo Rock Lee e sou um dos assitentes de Itachi - san ! Vamos, os levarei até ele . Pode deixar que eles vão subir comigo - falou para o jovem da recepção que balançava a cabeça.

Caminharam silenciosamente até o elevador , que se abriu para eles entrarem . Lee folheava rápidamente uns papeis que carregava consigo enquanto falava .

- Desculpa, não sei o nome de vocês - olhou para eles, visivelmente sem graça.

- O loiro com cara de tapado se chama Uzumaki Naruto , o ruivo enfezado é o Sabaku no Gaara . O cabeludão com cara de metido se chama Hyuuga Neji e eu sou o Sai .

- Ahn! Prazer ! - Lee tentava inutilmente prender o riso , enquanto via os outros lançando olhares nada amigáveis a Sai, que sorria abertamente - e vocês já têm o nome da banda ?

- Ahn sim, se chama Yondaime - Naruto respondeu animadamente , vendo que o elevador finalmente parara .

- Yondaime é...vocês são 4 . Gostei . Bom vamos. - Lee saiu do elevador acompanhado pelos outros. - Yo ! Kakashi -san ! Bom dia !

- Bom dia Lee , e bom dia meninos . Já vão entrar na ativa ?- Kakashi sorriu para eles , num canto mais afastado da enorme recepção que estava . Conversava com 3 rapazes e 1 moça .

- Há ! Mais se não é o _dobe _que é pessimo na direção - o moreno sorriu de lado , encarando o loiro.

- O que !!!!!!!!Seu ..seu .._teme _! - Naruto ficara vermelho, atraindo a atenção de todos no local.

- Então foram vocês que meu irmão contratou . É , os gostos do Itachi são meio estranhos . - Falou sorrindo mais ainda .

- Sasuke , não se meta nos meus assuntos . Afinal a sua banda vai se apresentar daqui a uma semana , não?Acerte as coisas com Kakashi - Itachi encarou o irmão.

- Hum , não sabia que um dia chegaria ver a famosa Hebi ao vivo - Sai murmurou para Neji, que balançou a cabeça, concordando com o amigo.

Hebi era a banda mais famosa no momento . Sua formação era composta por Uchiha Sasuke ( cantor / guitarrista ) , Karin ( baixo) , Juugo ( guitarrista /cantor ) e Suigetsu ( baterista) . Suas músicas alcançaval rápidamente o topo das paradas e atraia milhões de fans para os shows. Estava a 2 anos no mercado.

- Então ele é o cara que você falou que era idiota naquele dia ? - Gaara perguntou para Naruto , que no momento estava com braços cruzados fazendo bico.

- É - o loiro murmurou entre dentes , olhando para o outro lado.

- Bom, não temos o dia todo . Vamos , a presidente da gravadora quer falar com vocês . - Itachi caminhou lentamente para o elevador , entrando nele e mantendo a porta aberta para que os meninos passassem .

Naruto antes de entrar , deu uma olhada para Sasuke , que o encarava enquanto Kakashi falava com ele. O loiro sibilou um " teme " para o moreno e deu uma careta , entrando finalmente no elevador.

- Infantil - Sasuke revirou os olhos , voltando a conversar com Kakashi.

Foram calados até o ultimo andar do prédio , onde havia apenas uma porta . Itachi bateu nela e escutou imediatamente um " entre " .

- Bom dia Tsunade-sama . Trouxe minha nova banda.

- Sejam bem vindos e espero que não me deem dor de cabeça ! - Tsunade sorriu amigavelmente para os 4 , que sorriram sem graça .

_**Continua ...**_

**N.A : ** E ai esta mais um capítulo de I Wanna be a Rock Star ! Wow, vocês não têm noção de como eu fico feliz de receber as reviews de vocês ! Me fazem tão bem - Adoro escrever essa fic , tipo . Já que provavelmente não vou realizar o meu sonho de ter uma banda , pelo menos fico feliz escrevendo sobre uma xDD

Uni o util ao agradável !

E não tem aquela parte que os meninos comentam das gafes do Naruto no volante ? Aquilo foi retirado de fatos reais. Fatos reais baseados em minha pessoa !Essas coisas aconteceram no começo do ano , acho que agora já dirijo direito o.0 Mas vale a pena ter precaução , ok? Se você é carioca que mora no Rio de Janeiro , cuidado ! Vai que um dia você trombe comigo ou coisa parecida ? xD

E eu provavelmente só vou postar a fic depois de fevereiro. Vou viajar em janeiro e ainda tenho que tirar meu visto o.0 . Fora que vou ter que comprar um bando de roupa de inverno. Então, desejo a todos vocês um Natal cheio de paz , sáude e felicidade e um Ano Novo com tudo de bom! ( Camis anda precisando ) Adoro vocês ( embora nossos "encontros " tenham sido rápidos) .

Como teve repercusão a dancinha do Gaara bebado ! Eu acho ( na minha humilde opinião) que devia ter em DVD ( sonha Camis, sonha ) e que deviam lançar o bonequinho deles( em tamanho real ) . Imaginem só, você ter em mãos um Gaara todinho para você? Ou então um Naruto, Sai, Neji, Sasuke ... ( Se Camis sóbria fala essas besteiras , imaginem quando bebe )

E você também acha que esses 4 vão parar no AA ? Eu to achando que um dia eles chegam lá ...

Nos vemos ano que vem então !

ahnnn...já ia me esquecendo ( quando eu falo que tô ficando velha ninguém acredita ¬¬ )

**música do capítulo : **I'll Be Ok ( McFLY ) Fiquei na maior duvida em qual colocar , mas ai como eu escrevi uma parte dela neste cap, foi ela mesmo xD

obs : O que é o Naruto no epísodio 36/37 de Shippudden ????? Meu filho , que você andou fazendo para ficar daquele jeito hein?????

obs2 : Sou só eu ou vocês tbm estão achando que o Tio Kishimoto esqueceu que o manga se chama Naruto ? Deve estar uns 10 caps que só tá dando o Jiraya xD. E cade o Naruto??? ( Quem ???? ...não Camis, não foi feliz ¬¬ ) Só espero que não aconteça o que eu to achando o.0

_**reviews :**_

**Anjo Setsuna : **Sabe que eu adorei escrever aquela parte deles voltando para casa ? Foi uma coisa que eu realmente queria ver na fic ( e provavelmente terão outros ) e que saiu do jeito que eu queria.

Gaara tão fofo no Shippudden ( pena que ficou metade dele lá ...er...você sabe . Quase dei Spoiler aqui o.0) . Sim foi encontro do destino o do Naruto com o Sasuke .Aqueles dois se completam -

Bjos !

**Plii-Chan : **Você acertou em cheio ! A ideia toda da fic me veio na cabeça enquanto eu via o clipe I Wanna Ne a Rock Star do grupo Nickelback . E que bom que você leu a fic e gostou ????? Camis agradecendo mentalmente o dia em que teve a ideia de ligar a televisão e colocar num canal de música

O Gaara está mesmo abalando corações o.0 Mas ele tá sexy mesmo né? Nem eu me aguento aqui xD

E aquele videozinho do Deidara ...UHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAUH...wow, gênio quem fez ! Acho que também pensaram que eu era louca aqui em casa . Eu dava altas gargalhadas .

Nya, eu amo o Sasori - , vou ter que arranjar um buraco aqui para coloca-lo na fic ! Ele e o Deidei

Bjos !

**Inu : **Provavelmente não vai ter ItaNaru . Eu já tenho praticamente a fic inteira bolada na minha cabeça e se eu tentasse colocar isso, ia dar um rolo só aqui xDDDD

Bjos !

**Uzumaki Mari : **Yeah ! Demorei mais atualizei ! Sim!!!!! Vai ter Kakashi e Iruka na fic !!!!!!! Tenho que buscar inspiração para eles dois ! depois se você puder, você poderia me falar onde tem esses doujinshis ????

E eu tbm adoro essa carinha -

Bjos!

**Aldebaran Black :** Nya , espero que não tenha ficado chateado por eu ter escolhindo o nome da banda. Mas eu coloquei o Hebi , que você havia falado, tudo bem? Espero que não se importe

E você não é chato ! Já disse que adoro suas reviews xD E sim, vestibular é problemático . Acaba com a vida social da pessoa e ataca o sistema nervoso ( dramátca? que isso )

" Sua primeira Yaoi está ÓTIMA!E não se preocupe, você será pervertida rapidamente, eu garanto! O,,O " Eu ri tanto quando li isso que você escreveu . Daqui a pouco vou virar seguidora do Ero- sennin xD

Sasuke é um amor né? Tão educadinho ...uma coisa esse menino !

Sim , AA para os 4 now !!!! Depois da cantada do Sai no cabide eu não duvido mais de nada !

Eu preciso mesmo é mudar de computador. O meu é pré- histórico !

Bjos!

** Misu : **Eu adorei a chegada deles em casa bebados xD , não via a hora de escrever essa parte . Foi tão real né? ( antes que me pergunte , não, nunca cheguei neste estado xDDDDDD )

Nya!!!!!!! Eu tbm babei no Naruto quando ele foi pegar o carro . Eu acho que me superei naquela descrição dele o.0

A entrada do Sasuke foi...memorável . Acho que ninguem esperava que os dois se encontrassem daquele jeito .

Nya, e não precsia pedir perdão não ! Eu tava brincando com você . Me desculpa se pareceu o contrário

Bjos!

**Bruna - san : **Sim , daqui a pouco, oficialmente o yaoi vai comer \o/

Bjos!

**Vanilla Lil : **Gaara + boxers pretas mistura bombastica ( Art is a Bang , baby ! ) . Sim , o Lee é muitoooo sortudo ! Mas não é que você me deu uma otima ideia?????? xDDD Vou ver se uso ela .

Ahn! A porva que eu fiz não foi Fuvest não .

Eu fiz UFRJ

Bjos !

**di lua : ** Eu tava doida para enfiar o Sasuke logo na fic xD Adoro quando os dois se encontram , dá para ver as faiscas no ar !

Naruto bebado deve ser uma coisa ! Tadinho do Sasuke, se um dia encarar ele assim xD

Bjos!!!!

**Mairine - chan : **Que bom que gostou da fic ! Vou tentar manter esse ritmo dela , acho que deu certo

Fazer alguem para colocar ciumes no Sasuke ???? É... -

Bjos !

**Aluada Ninfadora : **Nya, eu consegui te viciar ???? Wow...que mágico xD

Eu acho que to entrando tbm nesse fa clube o.0 o Gaa-kun tá uma coisa !

E obrigada pelos elogios ( camis vermelha )

Espero que tenha gostado !

Bjos !

**Ero-Kitsune21 : **Eu também babo em frente do pc aqui xD Fico imaginando as cenas ( Camis vermelha )

Espero que tenha gostado !

Bjos !

**tratwy : **Você não tem noção de como eu ri lendo a cena que você descreveu ! Minha mãe veio até me perguntar se estava tudo bem xD

Minha imaginação fértil imaginou tudo!!!!

O primeiro encontro a gente nunca esquece , ainda mais desses dois !

Eu não leio SasuSakura nem a pau ! Antes eu lia, mas depois que descobri SasuNaru...meu mundo mudou xDDD

Ahn...quanto aos bonecos ..eu ia ter um de cada xDD ( camis sem graça )

Eu tenho uma amiga que leu Gravitation e não achou lá essas coisas o.0 Será que sou só eu que em todo capítulo gargalho de alhuma cena que teve ????? o.0 ( Será que sou normal ?er...não precisa responder )

Ixi, essa parad de irmão protetor não rola comigo. Meu irmão têm 2 anos. Isso mesmo que vc leu . 2 anos e eu 19 . Na verdade sou eu que o protejo

"Deve ser porque eu sou tanto mais alta quanto desenvolvida P...  
Tambem sou mais inteligente, tenho mais cultura e mais esperiência de vida xD " ..uhauhauhhuauhahuauhauhauhuhahuahu, desculpa , mas eu ri nessa parte ! Bom...eu chuto que vc tem ( me deu até medo quando vc falou as idades que aparenta o.0 . Foi bizarro, mas o primeiro número que me veio foi 9 ) ahn...vc tem 11 anos ??? o.0

obs: to sentindo que meu chuto não foi feliz ...

Ryuuchi é o que há ! -

Bom, eu não estudo mais, eu me formei já. Tentei faculdade para Relações Internacionais e Comunicação Social ( Publicidade e Marketing )

Jura que tem coleção do Deidar card captors????????? Não sabiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa o

Woe, esse cover ta enfeitiçado ! Vou colocar o nome aqui do video, e vc cola lá no Youtube

Se chama : McFLY MITO Tour DVD - Fight For Your Right To Party

Acho que agora vai o.0

Ahn! o que canta no meio , de cabelos cacheados( Danny) : Sou apaixonada por ele xD , depois vem o que canta essa música ( Dougie) música . Depois vem o baterista ( Harry ) que é tudo de bom ! E depois o Tom ( o mais loiro de gravata)

Bjos!

**Anne : **Eu adoro usar Nya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa xDDDDDDD

Nya..( ops ) obrigada pelos elogios !

E já tá rolando clima . Sai safadinhooooo!

Vai ter Kakashi e Iruka!!

Adoro seus comentários ! E nunca vi tanto nya junto ! Tá parecendo eu !

Gaara e Sai ...eles são fofos né? Acho que a parte das irônias e comédia tá tudo indo para eles . Neji..é tudo! Mas tbm tem seus momentos. E o Naruto... é o Naruto. Impossivel não babae nele xD

E o certo alguém apareceu para infernizar a vida do nosso loirinho ! HUHUHUHUH

Eu espero tbm que eu passa no vestibular çç Obrigada!!!!!!!

Bjos!

**Hajime Kirane -chan : **Naruto de gola alta ( camis babando junto ) . Ele um dia ainda faz a gente ter um treco né?

Bjos!

_Entre no movimento : aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz ._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Os personagens do anime Naruto não me pertencem . Tio Kishimoto foi mais rápido em postar suas idéias do que eu . Mas ainda pego os Uchiha's e Naruto para mim xD

Notas da Autora : Essa é uma fic Yaoi , se não gosta do assunto, aperte o X logo ali em cima . Não me venha com desaforos depois pois eu já avisei

**obs: **Gente , estou sem o Word , então provavelmente , vocês irão encontrar alguns erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

**Capítulo 5**

_**American Idiot**_

Tsunade encarava os 4 garotos atentamente . Suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas apoiando o queixo e esboçava um pequeno sorriso . Qualquer um que entrasse naquele escritório poderia sentir a tensão que ali pairava .

- Itachi me disse que vocês quatro são bastante talentosos - falou parando de olhar os garotos ( que soltaram um suspiro de alivio) e enchendo seu copo , com alguma coisa transparente - Geralmente eu confio nas palavras dele , mas a banda de vocês me deu uma curiosidade absurda de escutar . O que acham de tocar alguma música para mim ?- falou encarando os meninos.

- Tudo bem , quando a senhora quiser - Naruto falou , dando um pequeno sorriso para a mulher que se levantava de sua cadeira .

- Ok, então . Vamos ?- Sorriu , passando pelos garotos e indo em direção a porta .

- Aproveitem que Tsunade- sama esta de bom humor - murmurou Itachi caminhando para a porta , acompanhado pelos outros.

Tsunade já os esperava no elevador . Ao abrir a porta , entrou e apertou o número 10 e observou os outros entrarem . Apesar de por fora sua expressão estar séria , ria internamente , vendo o efeito que estava causando naqueles garotos . Principalmente em um certo loiro.

Chegaram no 10 º andar que era um grande estudio . Os meninos ficaram maravilhados com o lugar , olhavam tudo atentamente , tentando absorver todos os detalhes que seus olhos podiam alcançar . Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso a Tsunade ao indicar os 4 com a cabeça.

- Entrem naquela sala ali ao lado , e escolham seus instrumentos por favor - Itachi se sentava confortavelmente numa cadeira , ao lado da presidente da gravadora , enquanto apontava para uma porta que se encontrava fechada - Fiquem a vontade .

Ao entrarem na sala indicada por Itachi , o queixo dos garotos foram lá embaixo . Havia várias guitarras , de diferentes cores e marcas pregadas na parede . Do lado oposto se encontravam os baixos e numa mesa separada , havia muitas baquetas e palhetas .

- Isso é perfeito - Sai falou , passando a ponta dos seus dedos por um baixo que estava perto dele.

- Tantas guitarras aqui , que eu não consigo imaginar qual eu vou pegar - Neji murmurou , olhando uma guitarra azul escura muito estilosa e depois para uma trasparente .

- Vou pegar essa emprestado - Naruto pegou uma amarelo florescente , com os olhos brilhando.

- É a sua cara Naruto - Gaara sorriu de lado para o amigo , enquanto girava umas baquetas nas mãos .

- Eu sei ! - o menino sorriu , e foi pegar sua palheta .

- Que música vamos tocar ? - Sai finalmente havia pego um baixo vermelho enquanto Neji pegava a guitarra transparente .

- Podiamos tocar a música Fight For Your Right , pois foi com ela que Itachi nos descobriu . - Naruto dedilhava alguns acordes na guitarra , enquando encarava os outros.

- Sim , vamos tocar essa - Neji falou saindo da sala e entrando em outra portinha , que dava para o estudio .

Itachi e Tsunade pararam imediatamente de conversar quando viram os rapazes se arrumando para começarem a tocar . A presidente se ajeitou na cadeira e cruzou as pernas só esperando que seus novos talentos mostrassem do que eram feitos .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após algumas horas e vários contratos assinados , Yondaime era oficialmente a nova banda que Itachi iria lançar no mercado , tendo o selo de uma das mais famosas gravadoras do momento. Se despediram de Tsunade e entraram no elevador junto com seu novo empresário .

- Preciso arrumar um jeito de lança-los na midia - Itachi encarou sério a porta do elevador , enquando os outros olhavam curiosos para ele. - Vocês possuem quantas músicas prontas ?

- Quatro músicas na verdade . E algumas pela metade - respondeu Neji , contando mentalmente todas as músicas que haviam feito até agora .

- Será que conseguem compor mais uma , em uma semana??? - o jovem encarou os 4 , enquanto com uma mão procurava algo no bolso da calça .

- Claro que consiguimos ! - Naruto falou energeticamente , sorrindo para Itachi .

- Perfeito ! Se preparem pois daqui a exatamente uma semana Yondaime aparecerá finalmente ao público - Sorriu um pouco , discando rapidamente um número no seu celular .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke , que estava sentado ao lado de Juugo , observava na folha de papel recem escrita as músicas que possivelmente seriam tocadas no dia do show. Estava tão absorto que não escutava Karin e Suigetsu discutindo ao lado dele ( ou se escutava , ignorava completamente ) . Kakashi havia se afastado e falava no celular num canto da sala .

- Todo dia é a mesma coisa - Juugo murmurou ao lado do Uchiha , vendo a hora que alguma coisa iria sair voando .

- ...- Sasuke não falou nada . Apenas lançou um olhar de congelar as veias ao casal ( que por concidência estava olhando naquela direção) . Ambos imediatamente se calaram .

- Desculpa Sasuke - kun ! - Karin quase se atirou no pescoço do jovem . Mas parou milimetros antes , apos receber outro olhar daqueles .

Suigetsu apenas revirou os olhos e sentou ao lado de Juugo que batucava na mesa com uma caneta .

- Essa mulher me irrita - falou emburrado , cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos.

- Desculpa , mas tive que atender essa ligação - Kakashi , puxava uma cadeira para trás e se sentou - A última coisa que faltava para o show de vocês já foi resolvida .

- Sério ? E qual será a banda que abrirá o nosso show ? - Karin perguntou , olhando curiosa para Kakashi .

- Uma banda nova . Yondaime - Kakashi bebia calmamente seu copo de água, evitando olhar para frente .

- E quando vamos conhece-los ? - Juugo perguntou se endireitando da cadeira .

- Mas vocês já conhecem .- Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha , surpreso . Afinal, não conhecia nenhuma banda com esse nome. - Pelo menos o Sasuke-kun conhece um de seus integrantes - e Kakashi finalmente encarou o jovem Uchiha , sorrindo abertamente .

Sasuke só precisou de 2 segundos para entender o recado. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo " Calma Sasuke , calma" pensou antes de abrir a boca e sentir as palavras lhe fugirem

- Itachi ! Seu maldito !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias , para o nervosismo do grupo , passavam rapidamente . Itachi os visitava constantemente , para saber como estava o andamento da música e para falar como estavam os preparativos do show. Finalmente , na noite do quarto dia , eles haviam terminado a letra e já possuiam uma ideia quase formanda do jeito que iriam toca-la. Só precisavam treinar loucamente até o grande dia .

Após acabarem de escrever , cada um foi para seu quarto tomar banho ( afinal ficaram o dia inteiro sentados no sofá , só saindo de lá para beber algo e ir no banheiro ) e descançar só um pouco. Sai estava com a toalha amarrada em volta da cintura procurando por sua cueca na gaveta aberta , quando ouviu a campainha tocar lá embaixo. Pensou em deixar para lá, mas ao escutar batidas insistentes na porta , saiu em direção ao andar de baixo .

Abriu a porta de supetão encontrando Itachi encaminhando seu dedo novamente para a campainha . Ficou encarando o jovem dos pés a cabeça , enquanto o outro ainda segurava a porta .

- Você sempre abre a porta assim ? - o Uchiha mais velho foi entrando na casa , assim que o outro lhe deu passagem . - Só de toalha e uma cueca na mão ?

- Na verdade eu abro a porta sem nada disso - Sai respondeu , fechando a porta e encaminhando o outro até a sala - Espere só uns minutos , vou trocar de roupa. E os outros já devem ter acabado de tomar banho. Fique a vontade - falou jogando o controle da televisão para Itachi.

- Certo - Itachi murmurou , vendo Sai subindo as escadas . Embora não quisesse , seus olhos o trairam e se pegou novamente olhando aquele jovem . Ligou a televisão e deu um sorriso de lado.

Passado 10 minutos , os 5 estavam reunidos na sala . Itachi lia atentamente a letra da nova música enquanto os outros aguardavam em silêncio.

- Muito boa . Muito boa mesmo.- falou colocando o papel no centro de uma mesa . - E já sabem como vão toca-la ?

- Sim , já sabemos. Basta só treina-la e fazer uns ajustes - Gaara respondeu , procurando o telefone sem fio. Quando encontrou , entregou a Naruto

- Otimo ! Volto daqui a 2 dias e...

- Hey Itachi - san ! Gostaria de comer uma pizza com a gente ? - o loiro perguntou , enquanto discava o número da pizzaria .

- Não obrigado , eu ...

- Você deve estar estressado igual a gente . Fique ai e coma . Provavelmente serão só 2 horas . - Neji encarou seu empresario enquanto arranjava um jeito confortável de ver TV .

Itachi olhou para aqueles 4 jovens que ali estavam . Nunca em sua vida uma banda havia lhe feito tal proposta , sem ter segundas intenções. Pensou durante alguns segundos e finalmente concordou em ficar . Afinal ainda não havia ido ao mercado e sua dispensa estava vazia .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sétimo dia . Naruto só faltava arrancar os cabelos de tanto nervosismo . Em apensas 30 minutos havia comido 10 potes de ramen . Andava para cima e para baixo da casa , murmurando coisas incompreensiveis.

- Naruto, se você continuar fazendo isso eu vou realmente me aborrecer - Gaara falou com uma voz gélida , quando o loiro passou pela nona vez em frente da televisão.

O loiro de jogou numa cadeira proxima e respirou fundo. Olhava de 10 em 10 segundos para o relógio.

- Na-ru-to - Sibilou Gaara .

- Eu não sou que nem você seu sem emoções ! - o loiro atacou uma almofada no outro.

- Eu é que sou o sem emoção . Esta querendo tomar meu lugar Gaa-kun ? - Sai entrou na sala com uma barra de chocolate entre os dentes .

- Eu tenho emoções , mas não são iguais a sua . Se continuar assim , vou ser obrigado a ir pegar as minhas baquetas lá em cima .

- E vai fazer o que ?- Neji perguntou com um sorriso divertido no rosto

- Nem queira saber - e o ruivo olhou mortalmente para o loiro.

-Daqui a pouco temos que ir para lá . Já avisou ao Iruka e ao Jiraya ? - Sai acabava de engolir a barra e catava uma bala no bolso .

- Já . Meu pai já me ligou também , me desejando sorte . - o loiro falou, começando a puxar uma linha que estava na almofada ao lado.

- Temari e Kankuro também estarão lá . - Gaara falou enquanto se esticava .

Ficaram por vários minutos em siêncio , até que o celular de Neji começou a apitar .

- O despertador tocou . Esta na hora de nos arrumarmos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Boa noite Itachi - Kakashi comprimentava com um leve aceno o homem que acabava de apagar seu cigarro - Onde estão seus garotos ?

- Não faço a menor ideia . Talvez tenham desistido no meio do caminho . - falou dando um sorriso enviezado, enquanto soltava a fumaça lentamente pela boca .

- Pensei que tivesse parado - Kakashi indicou o resto do cigarro com a cabeça

- Eu também . Mas velhos vicios não se acabam desse jeito .

- Então acho melhor você procurar outro. Esse seu vicio mata .

- Ahn! E até parece que o seu também não. - Itachi falou irônicamente cruzando os braços e olhando de rabo de olho para o outro.

- Pelo menos eu SÓ bebo. Você não, você fuma E bebe .

- Vaso ruim não quebra tão facil Hatake .

- Infelizmente eu já tive o desprazer de constatar isso Uchiha - o outro soltou uma risada enquanto olhava para o relógio - É , eles estão atra...

- KAKASHI - SAN ! ITACHI -SAN ! Boa noite , Dattebayo!!!!- Naruto entrou sorridente pela porta dando um de seus enormes sorrisos .

- ...sados - completou Kakashi , vendo os 4 entrarem .

- Pensei que tivessem desistido - Itachi colocou as mãos no bolso , observando os rapazes , seriamente .

- Hehehehe - Naruto riu nervosamente corando e colocando a mão na cabeça - Tivemos um pequeno problema .

- Hum - foi o unico som produzido pelo Uchiha .

- Eu avisei para não comer tanto ramen - Gaara falava baixo para Neji, que concordava com a cabeça .

- Bom , vocês irão se apresentar dentro de 2 horas . E o palco já esta preparado para a abertura de vocês . Lee vai mostrar onde é o camarim .

- Camarim ? - perguntou o loiro com os olhos brilhando

- Sim . Camarim . Bom preciso ir falar com a Hebi . Boa sorte garotos - Kakashi apertou a mão de cada um dos garotos e se despediu de Itachi.

- Espero que não me decepcionem . Lee , poderia levar os meninos até o camarin deles ? Preciso resolver umas coisas. - Itachi chamou Lee , que fez um sinal para ele indicando que já estava indo. - Esperem Lee acabar de falar no telefone . Passarei lá antes de vocês se apresentarem . - e saiu andando pelo lado oposto.

Após alguns minutos Lee vinha sorrindente na direção deles. Usava uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa verde.

- Muito anciosos? - perguntou depois de comprimentar todos devidamente e começar a andar para um corredor .

- Nem imagina o quanto - Naruto falou , olhando tudo a sua volta .

- Bom , o camarin de vocês é esse aqui - apontou com um polegar uma porta que estava escrito " Yondaime " . O camarin da frente é da Hebi . Fiquem a vontade - e finalmente abriu a porta para os meninos.

Não era um espaço grande , mas era aconchegante . Havia uma mesa com frutas , sucos, água e algumas comidas em cima de uma mesa bem arrumada . Do lado oposto havia um sofa de 3 lugares cercado por 2 poltronas . Almofadas se encontravam jogadas pelo chão e em cima de uma estante se encontrava uma televisão. Havia perto do banheiro um pequeno armário, para os meninos poderem pendurar as roupas que usariam no show . Os 4 ficaram observando tudo calados , custando a acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

- Bem se precisarem de algo é só pedir . Estarei circulando por aqui até a hora de vocês se apresentarem . Qualquer coisa liguem para esse número, que virei o mais rápido possivel .- e entregou o papel a Gaara .

Mesmo após a saida de Lee o silêncio ainda reinou naquele cômodo. E só foi quebrado quando a barriga de Naruto fez um som estranho.

- Acho que estou com fome - falou sorrindo amarelo , vendo os outros balançarem a cabeça .

Mataram o tempo tentando agir normalmente . Jogaram cartas , comeram , treinaram um pouco e quando faltava 45 minutos resolveram começar a se arrumar . Naruto vestia sua calça jeans azul clara com uma camisa branca . Tentou dar um jeito nos seus cabelos, mas só os deixou mais bagunçados do que nunca . Neji usava uma blusa beje com detalhes em verde musgo. Já Gaara trajava uma blusa vermelha e preta e como para não perder o custume , enfiou suas baquetas no bolso de trás.

Sai saia do banheiro passando a mão pelos cabelos. Usava uma blusa preta com um desenho em branco. Escutaram o barulho da porta abrindo , dando passagem a Itachi.

- Esta na hora . Vocês estão prontos ? - perguntou olhando o grupo, que balançou a cabeça. - Então me sigam por favor.

Parecia que uma bola de chumbo tinha sido jogada dentro da barriga de cada um . Já se podia escutar o barulho da multidão que se encontrava no estadio. Várias pessoas passavam correndo por eles , dando os preparativos de ultima hora . Foram para perto de Lee ( que já se encontrava perto da abertura lateral do palco) , que entregou aos garotos suas guitarras e baixo . Logo depois apertou a mão dos meninos desejando muita boa sorte .

- Agora só depende de vocês . Subam naquele palco e dêem o melhor de si - o Uchiha falou, metendo as duas mãos no bolso - Estarei aqui, observando vocês .

Naruto olhou para os companheiros e respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e pensou que aquilo era o que haviam desejado por muitos anos. Ao abri-los novamente não se via mais medo , ou insegurança . Os olhos de Naruto mostravam determinação e foi aquilo que encorajou os outros.

- Vamos mostrar a eles que somos melhores do que a Hebi - falou piscando para os outros e entrando no palco.

Gaara sorriu e pegou finalmente suas baquetas . Neji e Sai se encararam rapidamente seguindo o loiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hey Sasuke ! Você precisa ver isso ! - Suigetsu entrou rapidamente no camarim da Hebi, chamando a atenção dos outros .

- E o que seria de tão importante para me chamar minutos antes da nossa apresentação ? - Sasuke falou mau humorado , encarando o outro.

- Isso você têm que ver com seus próprios olhos.

Karim , Juugo e Sasuke seguiam Suigetsu pelos corredores . Ao fundo , se escutava claramente uma voz cantando e várias pessoas batento palmas .

- Queria mostrar isso - e apontou para o palco.

- E infelizmente - escutava a voz daquele loiro irritante ecuando pelo local - esta será a nossa última música . Espero que vocês tenham gostado do nosso pequeno show . Em breve espero encontra-los novamente !

Varias pessoas começaram a gritar quando escutaram os acordes inicias da guitarra de Naruto que logo foi acompanhado por Gaara , Neji e Sai.

_**Don't wanna be an American Idiot **_

_( Não quero ser um Americano idiota )_

_**Don't want a nation under the new media**_

_( Não quero uma nação se baixando para uma nova midia)_

_**Can you hear the sound of hysteria? **_

(_Você pode escutar o som da histeria ? )_

_**The subliminal mind fuck America**_

_( A mente subliminar f... a America ) _

O olhar de Sasuke foi para a plateia , na qual pulava , batia palmas e gritava .

_**Welcome to a new kind of tension **_

_( Bem vindo ao novo tipo de tensão) _

_**All across the alienation **_

_( Por toda parte há alienação )_

_**Where everything isn't meant to be ok**_

_( Onde tudo significa estar bem)_

_**Television dreams of tomorrow **_

_( A televisão sonha com o amanhã)_

_**We're not the ones meant to follow **_

_( Nós não somos aqueles que se importam em seguir )_

_**For that's enough to argue **_

_( Para isso já é o suficiente argumentar ) _

Seu olhar se desviou novamente da plateia e encarou seu irmão , que sorria abertamente para ele do lado oposto do palco. Nunca odiou tanto seu irmão como estava odiando neste momento.

_**Maybe I am the faggot America **_

_( Talvez eu seja o molho da America )_

_**I'm not a part of a redneck agenda **_

_( Não faço parte da agenda preconceituosa ) _

_**Now everybody do the propaganda **_

_( Agora todos fazem a propaganda ) _

_**And sing along to the age of paranoia **_

_( E cantem juntos na era da paranoia )_

O Uchiha mais novo não acompanhava mais a letra da música . Observava a banda com outros olhos. Como pode ser tão estupido ao pensar que ela não os atingiria . Belo engano. Esqueceu-se que foi justamente seu irmão que a apoiava . E Itachi nunca errava .

Cada integrante tinha um estilo próprio e diferente , mas seus olhos se prenderam no loiro que cantava sorrindo , com os cabelos colados pelo rosto , enquanto seus dedos dedilhavam velozmente pela guitarra .

Só percebeu o que estivera fazendo, após escutar a plateia ir ao delirio com o finalizamento da música . Viu os 4 agradecerem e caminharem sorridentes para onde se encontrava . Sai, Neji e Gaara os comprimentaram rapidamente . Naruto vinha mais atrás , arrancando sua blusa suada e pendurando-a no ombro. Ao passar pelo jovem Uchiha , sorriu abertamente para este , o desafiado. Sasuke apenas encarou aquele rosto afogueado e aqueles olhos azuis que brilhavam como nunca , sem desviar em nenhum momento o olhar . Percebeu que seu irmão já não se encontrava mais no local onde estivera . Respirou e deu um pequeno sorriso .

- Itachi , se depender de mim , a partir desse momento você e sua banda não demorarão muito tempo na ativa . Estamos em guerra .

_Continua ..._

**N.A : **" Camis aparece escondida atras de Naruro " Er...como vão ? " Tenta se desviar de facas , pedras , garrafas e uma geladeira "

Desculpa gente . Eu sei que demorei bastante em postar esse capítulo. Fiquei até com vergonha . Mas vejam pelo lado bom ( tem lado bom o.0 ) o capítulo esta no ar ! ( Ok Camis . Você não foi feliz )

E como foram de Natal e Ano Novo ? Espero que tudo tenha dado certo para vocês .

Apesar de eu ter adorado escrever esse capítulo ( as coisas finalmente começaram a andar) eu achei que não ficou lá essas coisas . Espero que tenham gostado.

Estava aqui pensando com meus botões , Gaara parece a mãe dos meninos não é ? Acho que é ele que coloca ordem na casa .

Quanto a Itachi, o que vocês estão achando dele ? Não nego que neste capítulo foi um pouco dificil montar a personalidade dele. E acabou saindo isso.

American Idiot ( da banda Green Day) ...essa foi a unica música que se passou pela minha cabeça enquanto eu imaginava a finalização deste pequeno show . Gosto dela , pois é animada . E estava procurando alguma coisa assim , que pudesse fazer a plateia se agitar .

Muito obrigada se leram até aqui , e espero encontra-los em breve !

**Reviews **

**Vanilla Lil : **E coloca esnobe nisso ! Ele está uma coisa nesta fic . Eu também senti medo do Gaara . Me inspirei numa mãe de uma amiga minha ( desculpa tia ! ) nesta cena do telefone .

Ahn! UFRJ ...estou em reclassificação. Nela e na PUC . Como odeio essa palavra " reclassificação " . É a pior coisa que existe çç

Se bobiar , eu entro junto com vc ano que vem xD

E obrigada por desejar boa viagem ! Lá foi muito legal ! Eu parecia uma criança correndo pelos brinquedos

bjos!

**Aldebaran Black : **Dessa vez eu demorei mesmo né? Você falando na review passada que eu tinha att rápido . Nesta deve estar quase me batendo de tanta espera .

Também gostei da ideia de Lee como assistente . Assim vai facilitar bastante as coisas para o lado do Gaara xDD

Vou tentar montar esse casal para você ( apesar de nunca ter lido nenhuma fic sobre os dois )

Bjos!

**Hajime Kirane - chan : **Eu também achei a briga dos dois tão infantil , mas ao mesmo tempo tão fofa . Pareciam duas criancinhas . Nem parecem que na história tem 19 anos na cara xD

E sim, Sasuke consegue ser muito mais infantil . Na parte do Naruto , Gaara dá uns puxões de orelha nele.

Bjos !

**Bruna-san : **O Yaoi esta aparecendo finalmente . Depois de tanta enrolação estamos caminhando para onde eu quero realmente chegar .Obrigada pelo elogio !

Bjos!

**Katamy Hanara : **Obrigada pelos elogios Katamy ! E eu também queria que pelo menos um dos dois fossem meu ! xDDD

Bjos!

**Uzumaki Mari :** Hum... o que você achou deste capítulo ? Não vou dizer que foi recheado de romances , mas teve uma pontinha bem pequena ( pequena mesmoooo ) de Itachi e Sai . Eu estava nervosa em escrever sobre eles dois. Não queria colocar logo de cara . E a ideia veio assim xD

Bjos !

**Hamiko0 : **Espero que você já esteja melhor Hamiko0 . Aquele seu ultimo post me deixou preucupada .

Sasuke realmente esta muito chato . E isso desencadeia a falta de paciência do Naruto ( afinal, quem consegue aguentar aquel poço de simpatia que esta o Sasuke xD)

Estou adorando escrever sobre os dois ( Gaara e Naruto) . São completamente opostos ( se bem que têm vezes que o Gaa se enfeza ) e é bastante divertido ver o Gaara dar uma de mãe para cima do Naruto .

Bjos!

**S2BlossomS2 : **Bom , a fic chegou exatamente onde eu queria \o/ . Agora sim vai começar a rolar alguma coisa entre eles ( tivemos um pouquinho neste cap)

Bjos!

**Lahkage : **Me desculpa pela demora çç , mas fique feliz ( ou não o.0 ) , pois o capítulo 5 esta ai prontinho para vc

Espero que tenha gostado.

Bjos!

**Mari - Baka : **Postado ! xDDD

Bjos!

**Anne : **Hey ! Você sumiu mesmo ! Isso é coisa que se faça ? " Camis falando com a maior cara de pau possivel "

Estou brincando xDDD Não posso falar nada .

Esta todo mundo se encontrando \o/ e no próximo será Kakashi e Iruka !!!!

A faxinha daquela casa deveria entrar para a história . Nem quero imaginar o que foi encontrado lá, alem daquela meia imunda do Gaara e aquela fatia de pizza semi podre ( que estava fazendo quase aniversário)

Estou adorando os 4 nesta fic. É tão bom escrever sobre eles - Se soubesse que era assim , já teria feito a mais tempo.

Espero realmente passar Anne . Não aguento ver mais a palavra " Reclassificação " çç

Bjos!

**Mei- sempai : **Não penso em parar essa fic. Ela virou meu xodozinho ( que brega Camis!!!!!!!!!! )

Eu também só quero ver no que vai dar esses dois juntos . Muita confusão ainda esta por vir .

Bjos !

_Entre no movimento : aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz ._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Os personagens do anime Naruto não me pertencem . Tio Kishimoto foi mais rápido em postar suas idéias do que eu . Mas ainda pego os Uchiha's e Naruto para mim xD

Notas da Autora : Essa é uma fic Yaoi , se não gosta do assunto, aperte o X logo ali em cima . Não me venha com desaforos depois pois eu já avisei

**obs: **Gente , estou sem o Word , então provavelmente , vocês irão encontrar alguns erros. Peço desculpas desde já.

**Capítulo 6**

_**Have a Nice Day **_

- Hum...acho que estou perdido ! - Constatou um homem moreno , com os cabelos presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo , depois de 10 minutos rodando o local . Havia se distanciado de seu amigo , e agora estava naquele labirinto de corredores , escutando ao fundo , a multidão enfurecida cantando as músicas daquela banda ... "Qual era mesmo o nome dela??? Dedi , Tedi , Edi ..." O homem cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, tentando lembrar inutilmente do nome da banda . " Hum "

- Posso ajudá-lo ? - uma voz cortou seus pensamentos , fazendo ele franzir levemente as sobrancelhas .

- Só um minuto ! Estou quase lá . - falou ainda de olhos fechados , arrancando uma expressão surpresa do outro . - Medi ??? Não , não me lembro de Naruto falando Medi ...

- Conhece Naruto - kun ? - o homem de cabelos prateados sorriu levemente .

- Ele é meu sobrinho . - o moreno abriu os olhos finalmente encarando o rosto curiosos do outro - Essa banda , qual o nome dela ?

- Hebi ? - o outro falou ainda mais surpreso .

- Isso ! Eu sempre soube ! - falou , enquanto mexia as mãos - a propósito, me chamo Iruka . Umino Iruka .

- Ahn ! Hatake Kakashi - esticou e apertou a mão do outro - Naruto- kun é bastante talentoso. Deve se orgulhar dele .

- Sim , ele é como se fosse um filho para mim . E eu tinha certeza absoluta que ele conseguiria - Iruka sorriu levemente para Kakashi , ao mesmo tempo que olhava as coisas em volta - Você sabe onde ele esta agora ? Acabei me perdendo da pessoa com quem vim junto .

- Claro, vou levá-lo até lá - Kakashi virou de costas para Iruka e começou a andar , lentamente , esperando que o outro ficasse ao lado dele.

Caminharam em silêncio durante uns 3 minutos, até Kakashi parar .

- Bom, é aqui - Falou enquanto batia na porta e escutava um " entre " lá de dentro .

- Obrigado Hatake - san ! - e se inclinou um pouco para frente ( agradecendo ) , mas logo voltou ao normal ao encarar a porta que foi escancarada .

- Há ! Finalmente resolveu aparecer né Iruka ! Mas vejo que esta em boas mãos - Jiraya deu uns tapinhas nos ombros de Kakashi , fazendo Iruka encarar os dois.

- Já se conheciam ? E Jiraya , não teria me perdido se você não tivesse corrido atrás daquela mulher ¬¬

- Mas eu não podia perder essa chance ! Afinal só vivemos uma vez ! E é claro que eu o conheço - e apontou para o outro - Kakashi é amigo de Itachi que contratou a banda do seu sobrinho. Alias, a Hebi esta indo muito bem . O pequeno Uchiha continua lhe causando dores de cabeça ?- Jiraya perguntou curioso , enquanto cruzava os braços.

- Você nem imagina o quanto . Bom , preciso ir , tenho que preparar algumas coisas antes que eles acabem . Iruka- san , Jiraya , prazer em vê-los.

- Apareça mais vezes Kakashi -kun ! - Jiraya falou num tom mais alto, vendo o outro acenar , enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. - Vamos, entre Iruka . Naruto está te esperando .

Enquanto Jiraya fechava a porta , Iruka entrava calmamente no camarim , chamando a atenção de Naruto , que logo correu na direção do seu tio , com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto .

- Naruto - kun ! Vocês tocaram maravilhosamente bem ! Seu pai teria adorado o show!

O loiro deu sua risadinha típica , passando as mãos pelos cabelos e fechando os olhos , parecendo assim , uma raposa .

- Pena que ele não pôde vir . Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui .

- Mas não se preucupe ! Filmei tudo !- E tocou numa pequena bolsa, onde se encontrava a filmadora - Pode ter certeza que ainda hoje , isso chegará nas mãos de Minato .

- Ahn ! Tio Iruka ! Você é o máximo'ttebayo ! - e abraçou o moreno que sorria sem jeito .

- Hey Iruka! A quanto tempo ! - um homem que estava ao lado de Gaara , comprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça o tio do loiro.

- Kankurou, Temari ! Como estão ? - perguntou apertando a mão de ambos - Vocês sumiram do mapa .

- O trabalho têm consumido nossas vidas . E é até mesmo raro nos encontramos com o Gaara . Sentimos falta de pertubar o nosso irmãozinho - Temari passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados do ruivo , que revirou os olhos .

Sai e Neji conversavam calmamente ( e o que era mais raro , os dois estavam com um pequeno sorriso no rosto ) com Lee e Itachi . Falavam sobre o que acabaram de vivenciar e os pontos que poderiam mudar , para que o show ficasse melhor ainda . O Uchiha mais velho havia aprovado a perfomace da banda e agora tinha mais certeza do que nunca que eles chegariam ao topo mais rápido do que o esperado.

Sai sentiu seu celular vibrar e pediu licença para os três , indo para um canto mais afastado . Seus passos foram acompanhados pelo olhar de Itachi .

- O que vocês acham de sairmos para comemorar ? - Jiraya falou , colocando a mão no ombro de Naruto, que conversava animadamente com os irmãos de Gaara e Iruka .

- Totalmente apoiado Jiraya - Kankurou , falou se ajeitando no sofá .

- Sim , sim , sim ! - Naruto falava animado - Itachi - san ! Lee-san ! Vocês vão nos acompanhar não é??? - falou com cara de cachorrinho pidão .

- Claro que sim Naruto - kun ! - Lee falou , com um sorriso no rosto e fazendo joinha .

- Bom... - Itachi começou , mas foi interrompido por Jiraya .

- Você não vai fugir dessa vez Itachi . Os meninos querem que vocês dois participem dessa comemoração .

Itachi , olhou para os quatro ( Sai , já havia voltado e enfiava o celular na parte de trás do bolso de sua calça ) , que olhavam esperando uma resposta positiva .

- Ok . - respondeu simplismente , dando de ombros.

- Então vamos embora logo , dattebayo ! - o loiro colocava sua mochila nas costas , e jogava a dos outros 3 para eles .

O grupo realmente chamava atenção por onde passava . As pessoas olhavam e acenavam , vendo aqueles homens que faziam tanto barulho .

- Hey Sai , seus pais ligaram ? - Naruto andava com o braço por cima dos ombros do amigo e olhava para ele curioso .

- Ligaram sim . Disseram que infelzimente não puderam vir , mas que estão muito orgulhosos e bla bla bla .

- E quando eles voltam da França? Já conseguiram fechar o contrato com aquela empresa ? - o loiro endireitou a alça de sua mochila que cismava em cair .

- Falaram que vão ficar mais um mês por lá . Depois disso, adeus liberdade . - Sai falou , fazendo uma cara triste (?)

- Até parece . Eles te dão liberdade suficiente Sai ¬¬ - Naruto balançou a cabeça fazendo uma cara fofa , enquanto o outro só o olhava .

Ambos olharam para frente , ao escutarem a voz de Itachi ( que estava atrás deles acompanhado de Lee ) que falou em alto e bom som " Maninho ! Mas já acabou o show ? "

Sasuke caminhava lentamente na direção dos quatro ( já que os outros já haviam sumido de vista ) enxugando o rosto com uma toalha branca , que estava jogada em seus ombros. Seu rosto pálido se encontrava vermelho e seus cabelos pretos grudavam por todo seu rosto . Olhou de Itachi para aquele homem que , qual era o nome dele mesmo ? Não importava .Provavelmente era mais um qualquer naquele ramo . Depois seu olhar foi em direção ao moreno e ao loiro ( que ainda tinha os braços em volta de Sai ) , olhou ainda mais friamente para os dois , sendo que : o moreno lançou um sorriso totalmente falso , enquanto o loiro fez uma cara que ele achou que assustaria o jovem Uchiha .

- Se eu estou aqui e não lá , é porque o show acabou . - falou grosseiramente , arrancando um sorriso de Itachi .

- Naruto - kun , Sai-kun , podem ir andando na frente . Em 3 minutos estarei lá fora com vocês . Pode ir também Lee , se quiser . - falou colocando as mãos no bolso , sem deixar de encarar aquela pessoa rebelde que seu irmão havia se tornado.

Os três continuaram a andar , sendo que quando Naruto estava passando por Sasuke , mandou língua para ele, num ato totalmente infantil . O Uchiha mais novo só pode constatar ainda mais de como aquele loiro irritante era criança ( e que não possuia um pingo de imaginação, já que havia feito a mesma coisa alguns dias atrás ). Murmurou um " usuratonkanchi" para ele , e continuou andando .

- Essa não foi a educação que nossos pais deram para você, irmãozinho - Itachi sorriu cinicamente

- E o que deu em você agora para querer dar uma de irmão mais velho ? Passou 19 anos fugindo disso e agora vem querer dar uma de fodão e me dar sermões sobre meu comportamento ? - Sasuke abriu o mesmo sorriso que seu irmão dava ,e continuou andando , passando por ele - Se precupe com seu mais novo brinquedinho( se é que eles vão durar na sua mão) e esqueça que eu existo.

- Infelizmente já tentei esquecer que você existe pequeno Uchiha, mas você sempre cruza o meu caiminho e diz essas asneiras . E não se preucupe , como você mesmo disse , o meu mais novo brinquedinho vai durar sim , e você pode ter certeza que farão mais sucesso que sua bandinha . Até mais e mande meus comprimentos ao Kakashi . Preciso agora comemorar com a Yondaime .

- Bastardo ! - Sasuke falou alto, encarando as costas do irmão , que acenava lentamente com a mão .

- Também te adoro Sasuke .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O pub de Jiraya estava realmente cheio . Talvez mais cheio do que o último show que os meninos deram lá . Motivo : Jiraya chamou todos seus conhecidos para comemorarem o sucesso de seu afilhado . E esta noite seria por conta da casa . A música tocava extremamente alta e as pessoas se acabavam na pista de dança . Nem preciso dizer para vocês que nossos rapazes já estavam mais do que alegres . Era desumana a quantidade de álcool que eles conseguiram beber em tão pouco tempo.

Embora não quisesse admitir, Itachi estava gostando de estar ali . Estava bebendo junto com eles, mas uma coisa que ele nunca conseguiu era ficar bêbado. Se permitia até a rir das besteiras e pérolas que saiam da boca daqueles garotos ( já que provavelmente não iriam lembrar no dia seguinte daquela " intimidade " toda ) . A última foi Naruto e Neji tentando segurar um Gaara que tentava subir em cima da mesa . Sai , Temari e Kankurou deram o maior apoio a ele , enquanto Lee , olhava surpreso para o ruivo .

- Não comece a dar seu showzinho ruivo ! Estamos acompanhados - Naruto falou enrolado , cutucando Gaara no braço a cada sílaba que falava .

- Que showzinho ?- Lee olhou de Gaara para os meninos .

- Ahn! É nada não ! Só uma vez que o Gaara vez um pequeno strip em cima de uma mesa - Sai estava com as bochechas coradas e falava tudo sorrindo .

Lee ( que corou um pouco imaginando a cena ) arregalou um pouco os olhos e bebeu timidamente o conteudo de seu copo . Nunca pensou que o ruivo ficasse assim quando bebia .

- Vou ao banheiro - Neji levantou cambaleando e depositando o copo na mesa - se eu achar .

- Quer ajuda ? - Sai perguntou prestativo

- Que coisa gay cara ! Assim vão achar que temos um caso - Neji falou sorrindo , cruzando os braços .

- E não temos ? Ahn não . Meu caso é com o Naru -kun que me trai abertamente com o Gaa- chan ! - falou cinicamente , olhando para o amigo.

- Você é um pervertido Sai - riu, enquanto ia embora .

- As ordens ! - Sai bateu continência e percebeu que alguém o observava . Olhou para sua diagonal e viu que Itachi olhava sério para ele. Acenou para ele animadamente e voltou a conversar com Iruka .

- Isso é mentiraaaa - Naruto olhava com um sorriso mais bobo que o normal para Itachi . - a relação que temos um com o outro é de irmão .

- E por que esta me dizendo isso ? - Itachi desviou seus olhos de Sai e olhava agora para Naruto .

- Não seiii , só achei que deveria saber ! - e deus uns tapinhas desajeitados no ombro do Uchiha .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi olhava para seu celular , lendo a mensagem que havia acabado de receber . " Fui obrigado a ir comemorar junto com a Yondaime no pub de Jiraya . Entrego os papéis depois para você . E espero que tenha maltratado Sasuke no meu lugar . Itachi "

Então eles foram para o Konoha's Pub ? Um sorriso perveso surgia nos lábios de Hatake , enquanto ele olhava da banda , para a mensagem do celular , e depois para a banda novamente .

- O que acha de sairmos ? - falou calmamente , cruzando os braços e olhando a Hebi .

- Sairmos ? - Os olhos de Suigetsu brilhavam .

- Você esta bem ? Quase nunca faz isso ? - Karin olhou cheia de suspeita para ele , enquanto dava um murro na cabeça do baterista da banda - Para de fazer essa cara ! Esta parecendo um retardado .

- Ahn! Parem vocês dois ! Que saco ! - Juugo reclamou do seu canto , olhando sério para os dois , que retribuiram com um olhar surpresos.

- Você nunca reclama o.0 - Suigetsu falou, passando a mão pela cabeça .

O outro só ignorou , e continuou arrumando suas coisas reclamado de como aqueles dois eram crianças .

- E o que você quer em troca ? - Sasuke estava largado no sofá , olhando com uma sobrancelha erguida o homem em pé na sua frente .

- Absolutamente nada . Só a companhia da minha banda - falou com a maior cara de pau , fazendo os outros balançarem a cabeça devido a desculpa esfarrapada - Ok . Ok, era só um lugar que eu queria que vocês aprovassem . É um pub super conhecido e seria um bom lugar para se fazer um show . Várias bandas famosas já passaram por lá nessa temporada . Acho que esta na hora da Hebi marcar sua presença por lá .

- Hum... e precisa ser hoje ?

- Sim , precisa .

- Vamos logo então, quanto antes formos , mais cedo volto para casa - Sasuke falou reclamando , como sempre .

- " Kakahi , você é um gênio ! " - empresário pensou , comemorando por dentro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji já estava voltando do banheiro quando deu um encontrão com alguém . Estava tão tonto que demorou para assimilar com quem havia trombado .

- Desculpe-me...Hinata - sama ! - Arregalou os olhos , dando um paso para trás .

- Neji -kun ! - a menina de longos cabelos azuis escuros e brilhantes , com olhos iguais ao do garoto que estava na sua frente , sorriu timidamente - Me..meus parabéns . Vocês conseguiram finalmente o que queriam .

- E o que esta fazendo aqui ? - falou friamente . Olhava diretamente para os olhos de sua prima , que agora esta visivelmente sem graça - Por acaso , a princesinha veio me dar algum recado de seu querido pai ? - falou cinicamente , cruzando os braços .

- Não , claro que não - falou num tom baixo .

- Passar bem Hinata - sama . Diga ao seu pai que não preciso mais da piedade dele - e foi embora , deixando a prima parada no mesmo lugar .

- Aquele era o Neji ? - uma menina morena , com dois coques ao lado da cabeça , falou olhando para o lugar onde o jovem Hyuuga havia acabado de passar .

- Era Tenten .

- E ele continua grosso como uma porta . - falou um garoto com caninos afiados e cabelo arrepiado .

- Um dia ele ver a burrada que esta fazendo , Kiba . Neji esta descontando sua raiva na pessoa errada - Tenten olhou para o amigo , que concordava com a morena .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Esse lugar esta lotado ! - Suigetsu falou , grudando a cara no vidro do carro .

- É verdade . E isso é bom . Ninguém olhará mais de duas vezes para a nossa cara . - Juugo dava uma rápida ajeitada nos cabelos , enquanto olhava de rabo de olho para a janela .

- Não aguento mais ser reconhecida nos lugares . É um sufoco para eu conseguir sair .

- Existe doido para tudo - Suigetsu falou baixinho , fazendo Juugo dar um risinho.

- Ok então . - Kakashi estacionou o carro . - Entramos , relaxamos um pouco e vocês me dizem o que acham do lugar , certo ?

Sasuke foi o único que não disse nada . Entrou mudo do carro e saiu calado . Respirou fundo e foi seguindo os outros . Passou pela entrada ( que já não havia mais fila ) e percebeu que o homem que tomava conta da entrada comprimentou Kakashi . Ao passarem por mais uma porta , puderam escutar as batidas da música que ecoava no lugar . Sua primeira impressão foi : barulhento . Fazia tanto tempo que não ia num lugar assim .

Foram direcionados para uma mesa e logo foram atendidos . E Juugo estava totalmente certo . Ninguém olhou mais de duas vezes para ele . Observou com curiosidade tudo em volta , e apesar de tudo, era um lugar aconchegante . Se serviu de um copo de cerveja assim que o graçom trouxe e ficou pensando . É , bem que eles podiam fazer um showzinho ali .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji já havia voltado para onde os outros estavam e estava um pouco mais sóbrio . Nunca imaginou que encontraria sua prima ali . Mas foi interrompido por seus desvaneios quando Jiraya chegou todo animado .

- E ai, estão preparados ???? - falou com um sorriso maldoso no rosto .

- Preparados para o que ? - Gaara perguntou meio grogue , tomando agora água ( já que entraria em coma alcólico se continuassem naquele ritmo )

- A aposta . Ou vocês se esqueceram dela ? - Jiraya perguntou surpreso, olhando para os meninos .

- Aposta...que ...A APOSTA ! - Naruto se levantou e socou a mesa , fazendo alguns copos balançarem - Mas têm muita gente , dattebayoooo!!!!

- E vocês queriam o que ? Pagarem com a casa vazia ? Vai sonhando .

- Onde estávamos com a cabeça quando falamos dessa aposta com Jiraya ? - Neji perguntou para Sai , que deu de ombros .

- Se fizeram a aposta , vão ter que pagar ! - Temari falou divertida , balançando seu copo.

- Ou não são homens o suficiente para pagarem ? - Kankurou desafiou os 4 , e pode jurar que viu chamas nos olhos de Naruto .

- Não duvide de mim ! A gente vai pagar essa aposta e é agora !

- E que aposta é essa ? - Lee , assim como Itachi, estava boaindo.

- Eles me prometeram que assim que conseguissem dar um show , logo depois de serem contratados por uma gravadora , tocariam aqui sem roupa , só com seus instrumentos - Jiraya falou calmamente .

Itachi segurou com mais força seu copo, olhando surpreso para os meninos e parando o olhar em Sai . " Sem roupa ????? " pensou .

- Vão para os fundos do palco dentro de 10 minutos, e estejam preparados . - Jiraya deu um tapa no ombro de cada um e foi embora , sorrindo perversamente .

Continua ...

HÁ ! Estou brincando xD Não quero ser ameaçada novamente por vocês .. ( medo mode : on )

- De quem foi a ideia da aposta ? - Kankurou perguntou , sorrindo de lado , olhando seu irmão que agora tentava travar uma conversa com Lee .

- Adivinha . Só pode ter sido coisa do Naruto - Neji falou olhando para o loiro , que agarrava fortemente seu copo

- Hey ! Mas vocês aceitaram na hora ! Seus ...seus...vira-casacas ! - Falou apontando para cada um .

- Eu achei a idéia estupidamente divertida - Sai cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e olhou para o teto do Pub , enquanto todos da mesa olhavam para ele com gotas na cabeça .

- Só Sai me entende - Naruto falou com os olhos marejados ( agora abraçado ao copo)

- Não é melhor irmos logo ? - Gaara se levantou , arrastando ruidosamente a cadeira para trás.

- Você não vê a hora de dar o show de novo né Gaara ? - Neji colocou uma mão no ombro do ruivo, que sorriu inocentemente .

- Eu não sei o que é pior , o sorriso falso do Sai ou esse sorriso medonho do Gaara - Naruto comentou com Iruka , que não pode deixar de concordar .

- Os dois eu acho - Iruka chegou rapidamente na sua conclusão , olhando para o sobrinho , que agora agarrava uma garrafa cheia .

- Ok então , vamos fazer isso logo - Sai falou com um estranho brilho nos olhos , e foi empurramdo Gaara -Apreciem o show !

- Itachiiii , nós fomos bons meninos e em vez de criarmos uma música só, acabamos criando duas - Naruto falou , colocando 2 dedos no ar - Espero que goste dessa também ! Vamos Neji !

Naruto e Neji foram cambalendo atrás dois outros dois , cantando alguma coisa , na língua que só os dois entendiam .

- Itachi -san , esses meninos são completamente diferentes do que você esperava , não é ? - Lee perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, encarando seu chefe .

- É sim , Lee . Vocês está totalmente certo .

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- E o que vocês acharam daqui ? - Kakashi perguntou casualmente , enquanto colocava um pedaço de pão na boca .

- Eu gostei . É diferente dos outros pubs que vemos por ai - Juugo despejava um pouco de água no seu copo , quando Suigetsu arrancou a garrafa da sua mão - Hey !

- Deixa de ser certinho apenas uma vez na vida Juugo - Suigtsu sorriu de lado, encarando o amigo . - Bebe isso aqui que é beeem melhor !

- Pela primeira vez tenho que concordar com o Suigetsu - Karin falou, passando um de seus braços , pela nuca de Sasuke , que rapidamente o tirou de lá , fazendo a moça , cruzar os braços emburrada .

- Boa noite a todos !!!! - Jiraya havia subido no palco ( que estava parcialmente coberto por uma cortina grande e escura ) , e falava num microfone . - Sejam muito bem vindos ao Konoha's Pub !

Todos bateram palmas animadas e várias pessoas gritavam " Jiraya , Jiraya " .

- Bom , hoje é uma ocasião muito especial . Me sinto honrado de ver tantos rostos conhecidos... - e parou para acenar para algumas pessoas - Mas se vocês pensam que a noite acabou , estão enganados . Está só começando ! - Vários gritos e copos foram levantados - Por isso , vou chamar quatro senhores aqui no palco , que como muitos aqui sabem , ou já ouviram , precisam pagar uma certa coisa . Só por curiosidade ...quem já escutou falar da aposta do meu afilhado e seus amigos ?

Mais da metade do Pub levantou a mão . Jiraya deu uma pequena risada no microfone e seus olhos brilharam com a expectativa .

- Então...seria justo chamá-los agora . Podem entrar meninos !

Apesar de não estar acostumado a demostrar suas reações tão publicamente , Sasuke se engasgou quando viu quem é que estava subindo no palco . Precisou levar uns tapinhas nas costas de Kakashi ( que sorria vendo o desenrolar da situação )

- " Que porra é essa ??? " - Sasuke passou a mão pela boca , tentando se enxugar .

- Não é a Yondaime ???? - Karin , perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas .

- Os próprios . - Suigetsu respondeu divertido .

- Boa noiteeeeeeeee , dattebayooooooo! - Naruto agarrou o microfone com uma mão, enquanto com a outra, ainda segurava a garrafa de cerveja - Obrigada por terem vindo aqui .

- Infelizmente , ou felizmente , pois não me lembro mais se isso é bom ou não ...vamos ter que pagar a nossa aposta - Gaara falou , embolado , arrancando gritos femininos de todo o pub . Era tão raro vê-lo falar , e ainda mais com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigado pelo apoio de todos ,e eu sei que vocês esperam muito por esse momento ( por um motivo diferente dos nossos ) seus pervertidos - Sai pegou o microfone que o loiro havia tirado da base ,e colocava de novo, enquanto dava um sorriso maldoso para a plateia ( que ria e concordava com o moreno)

- Por isso, aproveitem o show - Neji gritou no microfone , fazendo todos aplaudirem novamente .

- É impressão minha , ou eles estão completamente bêbados ??

- Não é impressão Karin , eles estão mais tortos que aquele povo que encontramos na última festa - Juugo, olhava curioso para o palco , vendo o que aqueles garotos iriam fazer .

Uma música muito tosca começou a tocar pelo local , fazendo os presentes gargalharem . Naruto colocou sua garrafa no chão e olhou sorrindo cumplice para seus amigos . Logo ele começou a tirar lentamente a blusa, mexendo os quadris de uma forma desengonçada , mas muito sexy . Os outros seguiram seu exemplo . As pessoas foram ao delirio e começaram a gritar " Tira , tira "

Kakashi olhou de rabo de olho para Sasuke , que olhava a cena toda de boca aberta , segurando a mesa . Não pode evitar e deu uma gargalhada . Então , a famosa máquina demostrava sentimentos , nem que sejam poucos ( e nem que seja a força ) .

Do outro lado se encontravam Temari e Kankurou , que gritavam e batiam palmas , e Iruka , que apenas ria ( enquanto filmava ) . " Isso têm que ir para as mãos do Minato !"

Lee estava com o rosto corado , olhando os meninos . Seu olhar parou em Gaara que havia começado a tirar o cinto da calça .

Itachi sorria de lado , se divertindo com a situação . Não conseguia tirar os olhos de Sai , que já estava de cueca e rebolava , segurando a cintura de Naruto ( que tinha uma das pernas entre as do amigo), rebolando também e rodando numa mão sua blusa .

Neji havia pego sua guitarra e colocado na sua frente , enquanto arrancava sua cueca e a jogava no chão , ao contrário de Gaara , que já se encontrava atrás da bateria e mirou sua cueca na cabeça de Naruto , chamando a atenção do loiro.

- Mas nessa banda só têm homem gostoso - Karin falou com uma cara maldosa . Seus olhos brilhavam olhando aqueles quatro , que estavam fazendo o pub vir abaixo, com tanta gritaria .

Sasuke , já havia fechado a boca , e olhava para Naruto. Não pode deixar de sentir uma coisa estranha ao ver aquele loiro apenas com sua guitarra laranja berrante o protegendo. Aquela cena estava mexendo com ele , embora quisesse negar com todas as forças .

Gaara batia uma baqueta na outra , fazendo a marcação . " 1, 2,1,2,3,4! "

Neji começou a tocar, sendo acompanhado logo pelos outros . Naruto respirou fundo e soltou sua voz

_**Why you wanna tell me how to live my life? **_

_( Por que você têm que dizer como devo viver minha vida ? )_

_**Who are you to tell me if it's black or white? **_

_(Quem é você para me dizer se é preto ou branco? )_

_**Momma, can you help me try to understand **_

_(Mamãe, você pode me ajudar a entender? )_

_**Is innocence the difference 'tween a boy and a man? **_

_(A inocência é a diferença entre um garoto e um homem? )_

_**My daddy lived to die, that's just the price that he paid**_

_(Meu pai viveu uma mentira, foi apenas o preço que ele pagou )_

_**Sacrificed his life just slaving away **_

_( Sacrificou a vida apenas se escravizando )_

Mais uma vez a mesma cena , em menos de 12 horas . O jovem Uchiha via o seu maior rival , que cantava de corpo e alma , levantar a platéia . Seu olhar percorria o corpo do loiro que cantava de olhos fechados , que estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

**Refrão :**

_**Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto that gets me thru the night**_

_( Ohhh, se há uma coisa que eu me agarro que me faz sobreviver durante a noite )_

_**I ain't gonna do what I don't want to; I'm gonna live my life **_

_( Eu não vou fazer o que não quero; Eu vou viver minha vida )_

_**Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice ! Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly **_

_(Brilhando como um diamante, rolando com o dado ! Em pé no parapeito, Mostre ao vento como voar )_

_**When the world gets in my face, I say... **_

_( Quando o mundo fica diante da minha cara , eu digo...)_

_**Have a nice day **_

_( Tenha um bom dia ) _

Itachi sorria para a sua banda , realmente não havia errado . Sentiu seu celular tremer e o pegou . Leu a mensagem e olhou para os lados , procurando o amigo " Belo show Itachi . E como prometido , seu irmão foi devidamente maltradado. Kakashi "

_**Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems **_

_( Dê uma olhada ao seu redor, nada é o que parece ) _

_**We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams **_

_( Nós estamos vivendo numa casa quebrada de esperança e sonhos )_

_**Let me be the first to shake a helping hand **_

_( Deixe-me ser o primeiro a apertar sua mão prestativa )_

_**Anybody brave enough to take a stand **_

(_ Alguém corajoso o suficiente pra tomar uma posição )_

_**I've knocked on every door on every dead-end street **_

_( Eu bati em todas as portas, em todas as ruas sem saída )_

_**Looking for forgiveness and what's left to believe **_

_( Procurando por perdão E o que resta para acreditar? )_

**Refrão ( 2x) **

Após o pequeno show , e todos aplaudirem durante bastante tempo , os quatro se despediram e agradeceram pelo apoio . Começaram a catar as roupas , causando mais gritos ainda ( já que a guitarra , obviamente , só tampava a parte da frente ) . Gaara teve que pegar um dos pratos da bateria e se cobrir , enquanto os garotos jogavam as roupas para ele .

Enquanto isso em lados totalmente opostos os dois Uchihas tiveram o mesmo pensamento " O que foi isso? "

_Continua ..._

**N.A : **Antes de mais nada , quero saber apenas uma coisa ...valeu a pena esperar esse capítulo ???? XDDDD

Essa cena ( do strip ) não existia , até eu escutar a música _ Have a Nice Day _ do Bon Jovi . Mas vocês devem estar se perguntando : Mas Camis, não têm sentido uma coisa com a outra .

Pois é, eu sei , mas a mente da autora da fic as vezes surpreende até ela mesma . Mas só sei de uma coisa , nunca mais vou escutar essa música com os mesmos olhos. Para vocês verem , para descrever a cena , coloquei a música tocando sem parar , e eu não conseguia de jeito nenhum tirar aquele sorriso do rosto xDDD

E para aqueles que queriam ver a famosa dancinha do Gaara...ganharam logo os 4 de uma vez xD ( Se bem que o Gaara não dançou o.0)

Ahn! E eu já ia me esquecendo ! PASSEI NO VESTIBULAR \o/ Fiquei tão feliz ! Vocês não imaginam o peso que eu tirei das costas o.0 Agora sou uma filha da PUC ! ( ok Camis, não foi legal )

E eu não sei se o que eu vou dizer é bom ou não , já que no total serão 8 meses e alguns dias de férias ( acho que vocês vão ter que me aturar mais tempo que o normal , pq as aulas só começam em Agosto xD)

E eu descobri quem jogou a geladeira em mim !!!!

Muito obrigada se leram até aqui , e espero encontrá-los em breve !

**Reviews **

**Aldebaran Black : **Diz que dessa vez eu fiz tudo certinho ! Não mereço ser sequestrada...ou mereço ? o.0

O Sasuke tá muitooo fresco mesmo ! Ele esta merecendo uns sacode .

Você está fazendo eu ver o Juugo e o Sui com outros olhos ! Opa, e pode devolvendo o Kankurou , já que ele deu as caras na fic xDD " Camis pegando de Aldebaran o Kankurou de volta "

E antes que eu me esqueça : você recebeu o meu e-mail com msn , orkut e essas joças toda???? Se não me avisa para darmos um jeito

Bjos !

**Anii Uchiha-Hyuuga : **Eeeee , que bom que gostou !!! E Hinata finalmente fez sua aparição na fic ! \o

Espero que tenha gostado !

Bjos !

**mfm2885 : **Acho que esse capítulo foi mais emocionante do que o outro , não concorda ???? xDDDD

Bjos !

**Anjo Setsuna : **Ola ! Consegui ler a sua review depois de ter saido do hospital , já que certo alguém ( e aponta para a pessoa ) acertou em cheio uma geladeira em mim çç

Eu também queria ser as baquetas do Gaara ( e agora aquele prato com que ele se protegeu xDDD )

E Sasuke tá uma coisa né? O cara pavio curto . Tô vendo a hora que vai rolar uma fight na gravadora .

E o Itachi é gostoso mesmo ..aliais, os dois Uchihas são ...se bem que o Naruto também é. E o Sai , Gaara , Neji, Kakashi , o Minato " Alguém passa correndo e coloca uma fita na boca da autora , antes que ela continue eternamente "

Bjos!!!

**Akasuna no Lihu : **Eu demorei dessa vez ? É pq o meu problema é eu gostar do inicio do capítulo. Esse por exemplo foi reescrito 7 vezes o.0

mas depois eu pego o embalo e escrevo normalmente ( escrevi isso 4 horas) .

Obrigada por estar curtindo a fic !

Bjos!

**- Tratwi - **Que review enorme - eu adorei !!!!!!!

Sabe que eu não seu qual é o meu Aka preferido ????? Eu fico em duvida entre...todos xD

Uchiha Sasuke correndo num castelo rosa e porpurinado ???? Sei não hein ! Ainda mais perseguido pelo tio Orochi xD

Você tem 13 anos ...me senti velha de novo xD , Ok nem tanto ! rsrsrsrss

Aê ! Conseguiu ver o video \o/

UHahuhauhuahuauha..adorei muitoooo a sua review ! Demais mesmo . Essa interação dos personagens foi tudooooo

Bjos !

**Vanilla Lil** : Esses dois juntos realmente soltam faiscas -

Vamos combinar que a cena dele dançando com o Naruto só de cueca , foi melhor do que a cena de toalha " Camis babando litros "

O Sai é mó pervertido ! Fica mandando frases cheias de duplo sentido para cima do Itachi xD ( ou será que é a autora que é pervertida e fica culpando os pobres personagens ???? xD)

Lee deve aparecer mais daqui para frente

E obrigada pela sorte , acho que ela funcionou \o/

Bjos !!!!

**Lily Ab'saber : **Nya ! Muito obrigada pelos elogios Fico feliz quando vejo que as pessoas estão realmente gostando da história .

Eu entrei no mundo de Naruto faz alguns meses . Acho que foi no começo do ano passado o.0

Desde então, viciei em SasuNaru xD

Bom , teme e dobe são os xingamentos que os dois trocam no anime . Se não me engano significa idiota .

Mas vou pesquisar isso direitinho para você .

Bjos !!!

**Lue Meldane :** Bom romances não tiveram , mas a parte yaoi esta chegando aos poucos xDDD

Já pensou : Você lá, batendo numa porta , ai vem o Sai abrindo assim para você ? Eu não sei o que eu faria. Alias eu sei sim huhuhuhuuhhu

E gostou das pequenas cenas de ItaSai ???? Espero que sim ! Mas eu não sei se a personalidade do Itachi tá boa ...

E já postou a sua fic???

Bjos!!!

**Lahkage : **Nya ! Obrigada

Eu também amoooo Green Day e essa música é tudo ! Sempre dá vontade de pular \o/

Também amo o Sasuke , mas vou fazer pequenas maldades com ele durante a fic xDDD ( Vai fazer ???? Já esta fazendo xuxu !)

Bjos!!!

**Mei-sempai :**Então foi você que me jogou aquela geladeira não é ??? " Camis aponta toda engessada para Mei "

rsrsrsrrs...to brincando xD

Nya, eu sei que demorei um século para postar , mas a minha ispiração não estava vindo çç ( Camis indo chorar num cantinho...ops ! Assim não ! Se não vai parecer que eu sou emo ) Dessa vez veio, e veio cheia de força !

Ahn! Passei no vestiba sim , obrigada por perguntar !

E jogue algo mais leve da próxima vez xD

Tipo , os Uchihas , o Naruto, o Sai , o Neji ( Alguém passa novamente e tampa a boca da autora para que ela não continue)

Bjos!!!!

**Hajime Kirane-chan : **Gaara neste capítulo não foi a mãe . Alias , ele tava mais grogue que não sei o que . Gaara é safadinho ! E Sai tbm o.0 ( ou seria a autora ? Isso é um grande mistério )

Em vez de ser o fogo da juventude, Sasuke está ardendo é de invejaaaa ! E só tá levando né ?

Esse povo fica conspirando contra ele , daqui a pouco o coitado vai ter um troço !

Eu tava aqui, procurando fics né? Ai entro na parte de Tsubasa Chronicles e escolho uma que me parece interessante . No final , não sei pq quis ver quem tinha escrito e vi que era vc ! Que concidência ! Adoro Kurogane e Fye -

Bjos!!!

**Lihh- chan : **Que bom que gostou !!!!E obrigada pelos elogios ( Camis sem graça )

Espero que tenha gostado da continuação !

Bjos !!!

_Entre no movimento : aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz ._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Eu preciso realmente dizer que eles não me pertencem ?? xD

**Capítulo 7**

**I'm So Excited**

- Hey , você não acha que ele está estranho ?? - Suigetsu falou próximo ao ouvido do amigo, já que a música voltava a preencher o ambiente.

- Está mesmo. Mas se eu não o conhecesse, eu diria que ele está chapado. - Juugo virou um pouco sua cabeça, encarando bem de perto o olhar divertido do baterista.

- Sasuke chapado? Essa eu pago para ver. - Suigetsu abriu um sorriso maldoso para o outro, dando uma piscadela, fazendo o guitarrista corar ligeiramente.

O Uchiha em questão continuava com o olhar preso no palco. "_Ok, que merda foi essa?",_ pensou passando as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Você está bem? - Kakashi olhava para ele inocentemente.

- E por que não estaria?- Perguntou grosseiramente, arrastando sua cadeira para trás e atraindo a atenção de sua banda - Vou embora.

- Mas já? Está tão cedo Sasuke! - Karin segurou uma das mãos do cantor, que se desvencilhou rapidamente.

- Você aprova este lugar Sasuke-kun? - o agente da Hebi olhava o moreno verificar o mais rápido que podia, se a carteira se encontrava no bolso.

- Definitivamente não Kakashi. - Sasuke jogou uma nota de 10 em cima da mesa e foi embora, sem ao menos se despedir.

- Ele ficou tão estranho de repente... - Juugo olhou para Karin, que concordou com a cabeça, vendo o Uchiha passar com certa dificuldade entre as pessoas.

- Ele é estranho. - Suigetsu olhou para os dois, enquanto esvaziava mais uma vez seu copo.

"_Lugar do inferno!_" Sasuke praguejou pela sexta vez consecutiva, quando viu um infeliz parar bem no meio do caminho, fechando a passagem. _"O que eu fiz para merecer isso? Já não basta ter um irmão como o Itachi?"._ Respirou fundo e passou de qualquer jeito, se deparando com quem ele menos queria no momento.

- Olha se não é o temeeeeeee! - Naruto apontava com uma mão para o moreno, enquanto com a outra segurava sua blusa - Gostou do show? - perguntou com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Não preciso responder uma pergunta tão idiota como essa. - o Uchiha continuou a andar, esbarrando no ombro desnudo do loiro.

- Quer dizer que gostou então. - Sasuke escutou aquela voz que se normal já achava irritante, bêbado estava quase o tirando do sério.

- Você se acha o centro das atenções, não é? Tive a infelicidade de vir aqui e assistir aquilo que você chamou de show. - O moreno havia parado de andar e se encontrava de lado, encarando aquele rosto afogueado, que ainda mantinha aquele sorriso na face.

Levantou uma sobrancelha, vendo o loiro ir lentamente em sua direção. _"Será que ele vai querer me bater? Ele não seria tão idi..."_ Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente quando sentiu uma respiração quente no seu ouvido esquerdo.

- Se você não apreciou o show, então por que me olhou daquele jeito quando me encontrou? - Naruto falou roucamente, passando seu braço ao redor do pescoço do moreno, fazendo-o ficar sem reação. Sentia embora fracamente, que a respiração de Sasuke começava a ficar descompassada. O loiro respirou fundo, colocando a ponta de seu nariz naquele pescoço pálido, e não pode deixar de sorrir quando sentiu o outro corpo dar uma leve tremida. Afastou-se lentamente, encarando atentamente o cantor da Hebi. Estreitou um pouco os olhos e começou a olhar Sasuke de cima a baixo, mordendo levemente os lábios.

O Uchiha por sua vez não acreditava o que estava acontecendo ali. O loiro estava... Analisando ele?

- Gosta do que vê? - falou com uma voz baixa, dando um sorriso de lado.

- Não. Achava que você fosse melhor. - Naruto olhou agora para Sasuke dando um sorriso inocente.

O moreno abriu a boca para retrucar, e não pode de deixar de ficar puto quando viu que Naruto estava indo embora, conversando animadamente com uma garota loira, que agarrava fortemente seu braço.

- Idiota. - bufou, virando-se novamente para ir finalmente para casa.

Neji e Gaara se aproximaram da mesa abraçados, gargalhando de qualquer besteira que tinham dito. E assim que viram Iruka, o abraçaram, quase enforcando.

- Leeeee! - Gaara largou o tio de Naruto e foi dar uns tapinhas nas costas do moreno. - Você ainda está bebendo?- e apontou sorridente para o copo que se encontrava entre as mãos do garoto.

- Sim, Gaara-sama. - falou sem jeito, com a proximidade do ruivo - Você quer?

- Sim. - o baterista pegou sua cadeira e arrastou para mais perto de Lee. Após o ato, pegou o copo das mãos dele e bebeu num gole só - Isso é água. - Falou desgostoso, encarando seriamente o outro.

- E você pensou que fosse o quê? - Lee levantou sua sobrancelha direita - Eu não sou que nem vocês.

- Temos que arrastar o Lee para o lado negro da força - Neji coçava o queixo, enquanto olhava para os outros.

- Vocês vão parar no AA, isso sim! - Kankurou tirou a garrafa da mão do guitarrista - Se vocês dois querem entrar em coma alcoólico, entrem sozinhos! Não na minha frente.

- Ah, Kankurou! Quem escuta até pensa que você não bebe. - Temari entregou o irmão, que ficou alguns segundos sem jeito - E nem adianta se defender.

- Traidora.

- Onde está o Sai? - Naruto chegou acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos platinados, que atraiu o olhar de todos na mesa.

- Ahn! Ele ficou ali atrás, conversando com uma morena. - Neji apontou para a direção de onde ele e Gaara vieram. Itachi se remexeu na cadeira e cruzou os braços.

- Ele não perde uma oportunidade! Desculpe, mas eu já vou ter que ir.

- Foi bom revê-lo, Naruto-kun! Não se esqueça de me ligar! - a menina começou a fazer carinho nas mãos do loiro, que sorriu constrangido.

- Ok dattebayo!

A jovem se despediu dando um demorado beijo no rosto do cantor, e antes de ir embora lhe deu um tapa na bunda.

- Ouch! - Naruto deu um pulo para frente surpreso, fazendo os demais rirem.

- Naruto virou pegador agora? - Sai chegava com a camisa jogada displicentemente nos ombros, dando um sorriso de lado para o amigo.

- Sempre fui Sai, sempre fui. - o loiro falou se gabando , passando a mão pelos cabelos. - E você hein? Falando lá com aquela garota.

- Ahn, sim. Ela me deu o telefone dela. - Sai levantou um pouco a mão onde se encontrava um pedaço de papel com um número escrito.

- E você vai ligar? - Gaara se levantava da mesa, arrumando sua roupa.

- Não sei. Faz alguns meses que eu não saio. - Sorriu para o ruivo e depois olhou diretamente para Itachi, que o encarava sério.

- Eu acho que você deveria sair. Pelo menos nos livramos de você temporariamente em casa. - Neji olhou para o amigo, que agora colocava a camisa.

- Sua sinceridade me assusta, Neji-kun. - Naruto olhou para o amigo que deu de ombros.

Depois da súbita saída de Sasuke, o resto da banda e mais Kakashi, ficaram sós mais alguns minutos. Aproveitaram para combinar alguns horários e comer um pouco. Kakashi foi primeiro a se despedir, alegando que estava com dor de cabeça. Os outros três aproveitaram e foram juntos até a entrada. Logo depois Karin recebeu o telefonema de um amigo, que estava dando uma festa. Guardou o celular no bolso da calça e encarou seus companheiros.

- Hey, vocês querem ir?

- Acho que não. Vou para casa. - Juugo inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente, enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso.

- Ah! Deixa de bobeira e vamos! - Suigetsu encarou o amigo, colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele.

- Tivemos um dia cheio hoje. Eu preciso realmente ir dormir. Boa festa para vocês. - e se despediu com um aceno.

Suigetsu ficou observando o guitarrista ir embora, quando ouviu o barulho de algo ao lado.

- Que foi? Deu para ficar se batendo agora? - falou ironicamente, observando a mão da moça no meio da testa.

- Esqueci minha bolsa lá dentro, seu idiota. Já volto. - E saiu andando rápido para a entrada do Konoha's Pub.

Juugo estava parado na calçada, esperando passar um táxi. Cruzou os braços e ficou batendo o pé no chão, quando sentiu uma mão agarrando a sua e o arrastando para um lugar menos movimentado.

- Hey, hey, hey! O que... Ah, é você. - falou encarando o amigo.

- Por que você não quer ir?

- Eu acho que você não escutou direito. Eu estou cansado.

- Você está cansado ou está fugindo de mim Juugo? - o baterista se aproximou perigosamente do rosto do outro, o encurralando numa parede.

- Me recuso a responder essa pergunta de novo.

- Por que você é tão complicado, hein? - Suigetsu sussurrou no ouvido de Juugo, e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha logo em seguida. - É outra vez por causa da Karin?- Não pôde evitar um suspiro aborrecido ao ver que havia acertado - Você não vai começar com essa história de novo, vai? - questionou exasperado.

- É que vocês estão sempre tão próximos e... Foi mal, não pude evitar. - respondeu o guitarrista cabisbaixo - Me desculpe Suigetsu, não consegui me segurar... Você sabe, às vezes sinto que há outra pessoa dentro de mim - disse enquanto massageava as têmporas - Tenho medo de perder o controle - sussurrou. Pensamentos sombrios cruzaram a mente de Suigetsu, mas ele não permitiria que eles preocupassem Juugo, não naquela noite.

- Não é por que a junção de nossos nomes significa melancia que eu amo aquela nojenta. - falou sorrindo divertidamente - Prefiro mil vezes certo guitarrista desajeitado e tímido, mas que na cama se transforma em outro... - completou dando uma risada divertida ao ver Juugo enrubescer profundamente - Eu sempre estarei com você para o que precisar - falou dando uma piscadela - Agora que tal tentarmos salvar a noite?

Juugo sorriu agradecido. Suigetsu sabia como dissipar suas incertezas.

- No seu apartamento ou no meu? - perguntou entrando na brincadeira.

Suigetsu nada respondeu, limitando-se a puxar o outro para dentro do primeiro táxi a surgir. A noite seria proveitosa.

Uma semana e meia havia se passado depois do famoso show no Konoha's Pub e a vida dos garotos estava de cabeça para baixo. Se antes eles reclamavam de que estava pacato demais, agora estavam as voltas tentando arranjar um tempo para descansar. Numa manhã de quarta feira de folga, um celular começou a tocar sem parar.

"_Será que se eu me fingir de morto ele para, 'ttebayo'?",_ pensou Naruto colocando o travesseiro em cima da cabeça. Após alguns minutos o quarto voltou a mergulhar num silêncio. O loiro não pode deixar de sorrir e se endireitou na cama. Mas sua felicidade não durou nem cinco minutos.

- Alô. - falou com uma voz cheia de sono. Não pode evitar atender, pois se o fizesse acabaria tendo uma reação igual à Gaara, que havia destruído seu celular após tacá-lo na parede.

- Uzumaki Naruto?

- Ele mesmo. Quem fala?

- Meu nome é Pein. Você não me conhece, mas sou amigo de Minato - o homem falou calmamente do outro lado da linha, fazendo Naruto despertar por completo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com meu pai?! - o loiro elevou um pouco sua voz, se sentando imediatamente na cama.

- Não. - Pein ficou um pouco surpreso com a reação do garoto.

- Ahn. É porque você falou de um jeito tão... Estranho, que pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com meu velho. - e voltou a deitar na cama.

- Ele está bem. E não vê a hora de voltar para vê-lo. Alias, ele fala nisso praticamente o dia inteiro.

O loiro não pode deixar de sorrir. Saber que seu pai sentia sua falta e falava sempre dele para os outros o deixara extremamente feliz.

- Mas eu liguei, pois Minato me pediu para entregar uma coisa para você. Se importaria de vir em meu apartamento no final desta tarde?

- Sim! Quero dizer... Não! Claro que não. Só um segundo, que vou pegar papel e caneta.

Enquanto Pein esperava pacientemente na linha, pode escutar o barulho de alguém caindo, um palavrão, gavetas sendo abertas rapidamente e fechadas estrondosamente.

- Pode falar - Naruto falava ofegante, pois provavelmente fizera uma busca louca naquele quarto que estava um caos.

Anotou o endereço calmamente, percebendo que era numa parte rica da cidade. Teria que ir de carro.

- Nos vemos no final da tarde de hoje então.

- Sim, Pein-sama! Até mais.

- E Naruto-kun...

- Sim?

- Dá próxima vez tire sua cueca sem a guitarra na frente. Tchau.

O loiro ficou estático, segurando o celular. Ele havia realmente escutado aquilo?

- Olha se não é o belo adormecido! - Sai falou sarcasticamente ao encarar do fogão Gaara, que se encontrava encostado na geladeira. - Boa Tarde!

- Boa tarde para quem?

- O seu bom humor quando acorda me fascina vermelhinho.

O ruivo apenas encarou as costas do amigo, que continuava a cozinhar tranqüilamente. Bufou e abriu a geladeira, pegando um suco para beber.

- Os outros já acordaram?

- Eu não sei. Não dormi com eles.

Sai não pode deixar de não rir com a resposta atravessada do outro. Se havia uma coisa que ele adorava, além de perturbar Naruto, era irritar Gaara quando acordava.

- Nossos horários estão me matando - Neji falou alguns minutos depois, enquanto olhava a travessa de comida que Gaara colocava na mesa. Em baixo de seus olhos, havia olheiras. - Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas eles poderiam ser melhores.

- Eu não sabia que você fazia lasanha Sai - Naruto olhou para o amigo, enquanto colocava os copos na mesa.

- É. Eu também não. - falou dando aquele sorriso falso, fazendo os outros os olharem assustados.

- Como assim? É a primeira vez que você faz? - Gaara olhou para seu prato, enquanto via o amigo colocar um generoso pedaço da massa.

- Nós precisávamos variar um pouco o cardápio, então resolvi fazer algo novo.

Os três se encaravam suspeitos, como se a lasanha a qualquer momento fosse criar vida e atacá-los sem dó e piedade.

- E não é que está bom! Acho melhor vocês comerem antes que esfrie. - o moreno apontava o garfo para cada um dos meninos, com uma cara meio psicopata. E é claro, que eles obedeceram de imediato.

- Está muito bom Sai! - os três falaram ao mesmo tempo, com medo do que aquele louco poderia fazer, caso alguém falasse ao contrário. Mas, felizmente não precisaram mentir. O amigo havia realmente cozinhado bem.

- O que vocês vão fazer hoje? Eu quero ficar em casa estirado no sofá vendo televisão.

- Belo jeito de se aproveitar uma folga. - Gaara falou irônico.

- E você vai fazer o que?

- Eu? Eu vou ficar jogando videogame. Tem uma fase que eu ainda não consegui passar...

- Que belo jeito de se aproveitar uma folga - Neji balançou a cabeça, enquanto se servia de mais um pedaço de lasanha.

- Eu vou ter que sair. Alias, já estou atrasado. Sai, você vai para algum lugar?- o loiro esticava o braço segurando o prato, aproveitando que Neji estava se servindo ainda.

- Eu ia, mas estou com preguiça. Deixa para a próxima. E você não disse que estava atrasa... Credo Naruto! Mastiga pelo menos - o moreno colocou uma mão tampando os olhos, quando viu o outro devorar a lasanha em cinco garfadas.

- Eu disse que estou atrasado! - falou de boca cheia, enquanto se levantava da mesa, segurando o prato e o copo. - Volto mais tarde!

- Para o que afinal? Vai num encontro?- Gaara passava uma mão na barriga, enquanto depositava o garfo na mesa - Acho que comi demais.

- Não. Vou buscar uma coisa que meu pai mandou! Até mais 'ttebayo! - falou subindo correndo as escadas.

- Se você passar mal, a culpa não é minha. Ninguém mandou comer como se fosse a ultima coisa do mundo. E está bem, eu sei que sou um ótimo cozinheiro, mas não precisava demonstrar tanto assim, Gaa-kun - Sai passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos do amigo, que afastou com um tapa.

- Você nem é modesto né, Sai?- Neji sorriu de lado para o amigo, enquanto se espreguiçava na cadeira.

- Alguém tem que ser nesta casa - falou piscando para o amigo.

Naruto olhou para o relógio e viu que estava realmente muito atrasado. Eram oito da noite, e se ele bem se lembrava da conversa, Pein falou com todas as letras, _"nos vemos no final da tarde"_. Ninguém mandou demorar tanto no banho, e aquele engarrafamento, no qual ele só conseguira sair dez minutos atrás, havia deixado seus nervos à flor da pele.

Olhava do papel para os números dos edifícios. Finalmente estava chegando. Ao avistar o local, não pode deixar de escapar um "Wow". Aquele ali era um dos prédios mais caros da cidade, e era ali que ele tinha que ir. Parou o carro na entrada, que logo foi levado um manobrista. Entrou lentamente no hall, observando tudo em volta, até chegar à recepção.

- Boa noite. Eu gostaria de... - mas foi interrompido.

- Você é Uzumaki Naruto? - o senhor encarava o loiro seriamente.

- Sim senhor.

- Suba. O senhor Pein está esperando. 12º andar.

- Ok. Obrigado. - falou acenando com a cabeça para o senhor, saindo rapidamente dali. _"Que homem assustador",_ pensou, enquanto praticamente corria para o elevador.

Sua subida até o andar de Pein, foi feita no mais absoluto silêncio. Estava encostado de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, quando a porta se abriu.

- Pensei que não viria mais - uma voz grave despertou o loiro de seus pensamentos, o fazendo abrir os olhos.

Naruto corou ao olhar o homem que se encontrava na sua frente. Seus cabelos alaranjados se encontravam molhados, fazendo as gotas escorrerem pelo seu dorso desnudo e indo em direção à toalha, que só cobria o necessário. O loiro foi levantando o olhar até encontrar aqueles olhos concêntricos que também o analisava. Naruto reparou que Pein possuía vários piercings no rosto e em toda extensão da orelha. _"Gostoso" foi_ a única palavra que veio em sua mente.

- Eu... Eu... Engarrafamento - falou tropeçando nas palavras, corando mais ainda _"Droga Naruto, pare de se comportar igual uma garotinha!". _

- Sem problema Naruto-kun. Entre por favor. Já volto. Fique à vontade. - falou, abrindo passagem para o outro.

O Uzumaki passou pelo outro tentando evitar que seus olhares se encontrassem novamente, o que fez Pein achar a situação interessante. Ouviu passos se distanciarem e constatou que estava sozinho naquela enorme sala. O estilo presente era dividido entre o clássico, o moderno e um pouco retrô. Qualquer um que escutasse acharia que o lugar era horrível, mas Pein conseguiu deixar o local extremamente confortável e bonito. Sentou no sofá, batendo com a ponta dos dedos na sua perna direita. Ficou perdido em pensamentos, não percebendo quando o outro se aproximou dele.

- Acho que isto aqui te pertence - Pein falou, colocando uma mão nos ombros de Naruto. Este levou um pequeno susto, e virou a cabeça de lado, para olhar melhor aquele homem.

- Obrigado - falou sorrindo, após receber em mãos o enorme embrulho.

O garoto ficou encarando o presente, que agora se encontrava apoiado nas suas pernas. Sentiu o sofá afundar ao seu lado e olhou de rabo de olho para o amigo do seu pai. E mais uma vez sentiu as bochechas queimarem ao constatar que ele usava apenas uma calça jeans um pouco abaixada, lhe dando um ar desleixado.

- Espero que goste. Eu estava presente quando ele a comprou para você. - Pein falou calmamente, observando o jovem abrir de uma maneira meio afobada o embrulho.

Naruto ficou paralisado, ao ver o que tinha em mãos. Era uma guitarra laranja, com detalhes dourados. Observou ela com um olhar fascinado e, ao virá-la ficou ainda mais surpreso. Nas costas da guitarra, estava escrito com letras finas e caprichadas seu nome, e logo abaixo, o desenho de uma pequena raposa.

- É linda - falou por fim, passando a mão com carinho em cima da raposa - E também única.

- Ele tinha certeza que você iria gostar. Mas por que a raposa?

- É porque ele vive dizendo que quando eu era menor, parecia uma. - Falou sorrindo para Pein, que apenas olhou para ele.

- Você é a cara dele. Ainda mais quando sorri assim. - o loiro pensou que ia morrer, quando sentiu o mais velho passar a mão delicadamente pelo seu rosto. Ficaram se encarando por longos minutos, quando a distância entre eles começou a diminuir. Naruto olhava hipnotizado para aquele homem que havia entrado de repente na sua vida, e estava lhe causando aquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Conseguia sentir a respiração quente batendo no seu rosto, quando seu celular começou a tocar.

Bufou ao pegar aquele aparelho maldito que havia estragado o momento. Olhou o visor e teve ganas de jogá-lo longe.

- Alô - falou sério no telefone.

- Você poderia voltar para casa Naruto? Gaara não para de reinar no banheiro e vomitar. E não adianta me mostrar esse dedo não, hein! Eu falei que a culpa não era minha se você passasse mal - Sai afastou o telefone, provavelmente para discutir com o ruivo.

- Sai! Ô Sai! - o loiro ficou falando sozinho no telefone até escutar aquele sinal irritante de que a pessoa do outro lado havia desligado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Preciso voltar para casa, meu amigo não esta se sentindo bem.

- Hum. Acompanho você então.

Naruto levantou do sofá segurando sua guitarra e os restos do embrulho, enquanto o outro caminhava descalço até a porta para chamar o elevador. Não pôde evitar olhar mais uma vez para aquele corpo, dando um pequeno sorriso de lado antes de parar ao lado dele. . Ficaram num silêncio incomodo até o loiro sentir sua guitarra ser tirada delicadamente de sua mão, e apoiada na parede.

- Mas o que... - seus lábios foram selados, enquanto era empurrado bruscamente para trás. Bateu suas costas com força na parede, deixando um gemido escapar por sua boca, enquanto seu corpo era prensado.

Pein deslizava suas mãos por dentro da blusa do loiro, sentindo a textura daquela pele bronzeada. Sua língua pedia passagem para entrar na boca do loiro, o que foi prontamente obedecido.

Naruto arranhou as costas do mais velho, quando sentiu este lhe dando chupões aleatórios pelo pescoço. Seu corpo estava em brasa e gemeu mais uma vez ao sentir o volume - que já era presente - da calça de Pein roçar nele.

Mordeu os lábios quando sentiu o outro afastar um pouco o corpo, olhando para ele de cima a baixo.

- Você precisa ir. Acho que seu amigo não iria ficar muito contente se você demorasse mais.

O loiro demorou a entender a frase, olhando confuso para o outro. Ouviu a porta do elevador abrir e tratou de entrar rapidamente nela , se despedindo somente com um aceno .

Encostou-se na parede do elevador, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Naruto-kun...

- Hum? -abriu rapidamente os olhos, vendo Pein, segurando com uma das mãos a porta do elevador e com a outra sua guitarra.

- Ah, obrigado. - falou visivelmente sem graça.

Ao pegar seu presente, sentiu uma mão puxar sua nuca e mais uma vez sua boca encontrou-se com a do mais velho. Separaram-se, com Pein mordendo seu lábio inferior e lhe sorrindo cheio de malicia.

- Boa noite, Naruto-kun. Até a próxima.

- Boa noite. - o garoto só pôde falar isso, enquanto via a porta do elevador se fechar, e começar finalmente a descer. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e depois tocou a boca com a ponta dos dedos. Abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou sua guitarra.

Sasuke se encontrava no seu enorme apartamento, sentado no chão perto da varanda. Em volta dele havia vários papéis amassados, rasgados e espalhados. Pousava a ponta da caneta na boca, olhando fixamente para frente. Maldita inspiração que não vinha! Estava assim há exatamente... Uma semana e meia. _"Loiro desgraçado!"_ O moreno amassou mais uma folha de papel e atacou longe.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, pousando-as inconscientemente no pescoço. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Encostou sua cabeça no vidro e esticou as pernas. Se havia alguém que no momento ele odiava mais do que o irmão, esse alguém se chamava Uzumaki Naruto.

- Cheguei!! -o loiro entrou correndo na casa, segurando a guitarra e ao passar pela sala parou de súbito - Você não estava morrendo? - falou com uma voz estranha, apontado para Gaara, que estava sentado no sofá. Sua aparência estava quase boa.

- Ahn! Ele melhorou um pouco. Acho que ele conseguiu colocar pra fora o que estava fazendo-o passar mal. - Neji saiu da coxinha, com um copo de água para o ruivo.

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi direito. Vocês três me tiraram do local onde eu estava para... Para nada?!- Naruto parecia um maníaco com aquele sorriso estranho no rosto.

- Ahn... É. - Sai falou dando seu sorriso falso.

Uzumaki fechou os olhos aumentando ainda mais o sorriso. Foi para a cozinha, sob o olhar curioso dos outros.

- O que será que ele vai fazer? - Neji tirou os olhos da revista que lia, escutando uns barulhos estranhos vindo da cozinha.

- Não faço a menor idéia.

- GAARA! Agora você vai parar no hospital nem que seja a força! E isso vale para os outros dois! - Naruto saiu correndo da cozinha com um cabo de vassoura na mão, atrás dos amigos.

E assim terminou a pacata noite da Yondaime. Gaara, Sai e Neji trancados no quarto, segurando a porta, em quanto um loiro furioso se encontrava do outro lado, esmurrando a mesma.

- Sasuke-kun! Você está com uma cara péssima! - Karin veio observar mais de perto a cara do companheiro, vendo que ele apresentava profundas olheiras - Quer passar algo ai para esconder isso? Conheço um produto que faz milagres!- colocando a mão da boca, tentando lembrar onde havia colocado desde a ultima vez que o usou.

O Uchiha passou reto e entrou logo no estúdio, fazendo o restante da equipe olhar para ele.

- Parece que alguém acordou de mau humor - Kakashi olhava para a porta, segurando seu café.

- E quando é que ele já esteve de bom humor? - Suigetsu colocou as mãos no bolso, enquanto encostava-se na parede.

- Acho que foi no dia em que o Itachi saiu de casa.

- Provavelmente. O amor desses dois chega a ser comovente. - Juugo foi em direção à porta, que se encontrava fechada.

- Vai enfrentar a fera? - o baterista levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando o companheiro.

- Alguém tem que fazer isso né? Afinal, temos uma entrevista daqui a pouco.

Sasuke escutou a porta ser aberta e encarou o guitarrista. Sabia que se tinha uma pessoa em quem podia pelo menos contar, este era Juugo. Não que ele falasse dos seus problemas com ele, mas sabia que o outro era confiável.

- Algum problema? Entrou por esta porta parecendo um furacão.

- Não é nada para se preocupar Juugo. Só não estou tendo uma semana muito boa.

- Algo que eu possa fazer por você?

- Não.

- Então melhore pelo menos um pouco, pois temos uma entrevista daqui a pouco. - E saiu da sala, deixando o outro perdido em pensamentos.

- Hoje o dia está bastante puxado, né? Mas vocês estão de parabéns pelo trabalho - Lee estava sentado na mesa com a Yondaime, que estava no intervalo da gravação de uma música para o seu primeiro CD.

- Obrigado. Ainda temos muita coisa pela frente hoje? - Neji perguntou, enquanto abria sua lata de refrigerante.

- Deixe-me ver. Até que não. E ah, Itachi falou que vocês irão comparecer numa festa que ocorrerá nesta sexta. No caso, amanhã.

- Que festa? É de alguém famoso?- Naruto perguntou com a boca cheia.

- É sim.

- E vocês dois vão? - Sai perguntou, enquanto desenhava num pequeno pedaço do guardanapo.

- Claro. É um conhecido meu e de Itachi- san - os olhos de Lee brilharam, chamando a atenção de todos, principalmente de Gaara.

- E quem seria ele? Nós o conhecemos? - Neji sacudia a latinha, vendo que ainda restava um pouco do seu conteúdo.

- Claro que conhecem! É o Maito Gai! - Itachi apareceu segurando alguns papéis nas mãos. - O tema da festa é tropical. Então por favor, vistam-se com roupas que tenham a ver com o tema.

- O Maito Gai? Eu sou fã dele. - o loiro falou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Realmente. Os filmes em que ele estrelou foram todos sucessos absolutos. - Sai dava os retoques finais do seu desenho, enquanto pegava uma batata frita.

- Passo o endereço mais tarde para vocês. E vocês possuem exatamente cinco minutos para acabarem de comer. Estou esperando vocês no estúdio - Itachi pegou o saquinho de comida do baixista e foi embora sob o olhar deste.

- Acho que você ficou sem o seu almoço Sai-kun! Pode ficar com o meu - Lee entregou metade de um misto quente para o moreno, que negou com a cabeça, mas sem deixar de agradecer.

- Pelo menos vamos relaxar um pouco na sexta - Gaara se pronunciou depois de longos minutos, fitando o teto.

Estava atrasado, mas mão se importava. E a vontade que tinha era jogar o celular pela janela. Hesitou por alguns momentos e pensou melhor. Havia números importantes gravados ali. Não era um homem de se arrepender de seus atos, mas se lembrou amargamente da vez em que seu telefone caiu no mar. O resultado foi uma bela enxaqueca durante uma semana, pois perdera festas e eventos importantes. Mas claro que não moveu um dedo, afinal este era o trabalho de Kakashi, certo?

Antes de desligar o aparelho e ver que continha vinte chamadas não atendidas, constatou que era mais de uma e meia da manha. "_Estou chegando até cedo demais",_ pensou ao avistar ao longe o local da festa. Estacionou seu carro, no qual imediatamente abriram sua porta para que pudesse sair. Andou por um caminho que era iluminado por tochas fincadas no chão. Mais a frente, mulheres e homens vestidos com roupas típicas colocavam colares floridos em volta dos convidados que chegavam. Acabou recebendo um com flores brancas. Deu algumas voltas, cumprimentando pessoas que valiam à pena, ou melhor, dizendo , aquelas que de alguma forma o ajudariam manter e aumentar a fama que possuía. Não pôde deixar de pensar que aquele era o seu mundo, e tinha mais do que certeza de que havia nascido para ser famoso, desejado e odiado.

- Uchiha Sasuke! É um prazer vê-lo por aqui! - o rapaz virou deparando-se com um homem com short bege e blusa florida verde. Em seu rosto estava estampado um enorme sorriso.

- Gai, quanto tempo não nos vemos.

- Realmente. Chegou agora? Vi Kakashi e os outros no bar da piscina. Se me der licença, preciso resolver mais algumas coisas. Fique a vontade, sim?

Despediram-se com um aperto de mão rápido, no qual cada um depois foi para um lado. Andou durante mais um tempo até achar a piscina, mas não achou somente ela.

"_Ok. Das duas uma: ou a garrafa de vinho que eu bebi algumas horas atrás demora a fazer o efeito __ou __aquilo é uma versão do inferno. Se bem que a única que eu tive, foi quando era menor e vi o Itachi saindo do banho." _Sasuke estremeceu e fez uma careta. _"Traumatizado pelo resto da vida"_. Pensou seriamente em dar meia volta e ir embora para um canto qualquer, ou quem sabe, que acabasse acordando.

Mas seu ato foi extremamente mal sucedido. Deu dois passos quando escutou alguém lhe chamando.

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeee! Que demora hein? Começamos a achar que não viria mais. - Karin se pendurava no braço do Uchiha, puxando-o para perto dos outros.

- Me responda uma coisa... O que a Yondaime e meu irmão odioso faz ali, conversando com vocês, como se fossem velhos amigos?

- Sabia que eles são super simpáticos? Vieram cumprimentar o Kakashi assim que o avistaram . No começo achei que seria uma grande perda de tempo, mas logo nos enturmamos. Logo depois, seu irmão apareceu.

"_Isso é o mais bizarro dos pesadelos"_, o moreno constatou enquanto era empurrado em direção ao grupo.

- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer. Irmãozinho tolo, como vai?

- Estava melhor até ver vocês.

- Fico feliz em saber disso - o mais velho piscou para o mais novo, que não pode deixar de revirar os olhos. _"Idiota!",_ pensou.

Ignorou por completo as pessoas ao seu redor. Seu irmão era quem mais o irritava e ainda havia trazido aquele projeto de banda junto. Tudo era ruim o suficiente se fosse apenas isso. Mas por mais que tentasse, não pôde deixar de olhar o loiro dos pés a cabeça. Sua blusa laranja berrante se encontrava com todos os botões abertos, deixando à mostra a pele bronzeada. Seu short jeans era largo, deixando sua boxer preta aparecer. Quase se estapeou, quando percebeu que passava a língua lentamente pelos lábios. Céus, o que ele estava fazendo?

Bufou e iniciou uma conversa com Suigetsu. Apesar de não gostar de falar de trabalho fora do horário previsto, precisava de algumas idéias para acabar a última música, e o baterista sempre tinha boas idéias. Não que os outros não tivessem, mas Juugo se encontrava entretido conversando com Sai e Karin, enquanto os outros conversavam animadamente.

Após longos minutos e algumas idéias colocadas, o baterista olhou para o lado e levantou a sobrancelha, o que chamou a atenção do outro.

- Não sabia que eles se conheciam.

Sasuke seguiu o olhar do companheiro e sentiu seu rosto endurecer. Um homem de cabelos alaranjados e piercings espalhados por vários lugares do corpo conversava com Naruto. Até ai estava tudo bem, _se_ ele não tivesse percebido o olhar que o mais velho lançava para o loiro. E aquele tipo de olhar, ele sabia muito bem o que significava.

_Continua..._

**N.A**: _Antes de mais nada : 100 reviews ...Camis sem palavras ! Nem em sonhos pensei que um dia conseguiria tanto assim. Muito obrigada a todos que estão apoiando, comentando ou só lendo mesmo. Se essa fic existe, é graças a vocês que deixam, nem que seja um "Estou adorando" lá no botãozinho roxo. \o/_

_Não posso negar que este capítulo saiu aos trancos. Dessa vez, a minha inspiração não foi muito amigável comigo. Idem ao computador que agora deu para dar uns pitis ¬¬ O que não me faltou foram motivos para jogá-lo pela janela, mas isso é uma outra história. _

_A partir de agora, a fic será betada pelo Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas! Camis abraça Aldebaran Não sei como te agradecer por me aturar lá no MSN (principalmente as minhas crises) e por ajudar tanto no desenrolar da trama. Acho que se não fosse você, isso aqui não ia para frente. XD_

_Hum, quanto a Pein e Naruto. Acho que todos aqui querem ver o Sasuke sofrendo, né? É sempre o Naruto que fica pelos cantos, então esta na hora de virar um pouco o jogo. O Uchiha vai desejar não ter aparecido na fic. XD_

_E obrigada a todos que me deram parabéns por eu ter conseguido passar no vestibular. \o_

_I'm so Excited - Le Tigre _

**Reviews**:

**Yeahrebecca**: Que bom que gostou! Comecei a gostar de ItaSai não faz muito tempo , e foi um dos casais que me apeguei .

Ahn... Sasuke pisado é tão bom você não acha?

E eu também quero ver a dancinha, e muito por sinal!

Bjos.

**Bryna-san**: Obrigada pelos elogios. E eu não escrevo bem nada, eu só dou uma enrolada básica. XD

Sasuke engasgando foi só o começo. -

Bjos.

**Li Morgan**: Hey! Que bom que você riu. Fiquei feliz em saber que você gostou tanto assim.

Eu também acho que a vida do Uchiha mais novo tem que virar um inferno. Não se preocupe, vou trabalhar para que isso ocorra. XD

Eu também quero levar os meninos para casa!

Bjos.

**LahKage** : Opa !! Já entrei no movimento! Se não tiver zuação, ai não tem graça. Aliás, todos deveriam adotar isso, não concorda?

Eu também! E eu já teria arrancado àquelas guitarras, baixo e bateria da frente deles. XD

Bjos.

**Mfm2885**: Só faltava mesmo. Mas ele chegou bem perto. Digamos que mais um pouquinho e o "estrago" estava feito.

Que bom que gostou!

**Anjo Setsuna**: Ainda bem que dessa vez não veio voando nada na minha cabeça. E guarde as geladeiras Camis morrendo de medo , não siga os passos de Mei-senpai!

Você agora realmente me assustou. E eu aqui, toda animada querendo começar logo a vida de universitária.

Opa! Combinado então! Qualquer coisa a gente troca depois, você prato e eu as baquetas. XD

Bjos.

**Vanilla Lil**: Era o que eu queria: escrever bastante. Mas sempre algo conspira contra, e esse capítulo era para ter saído semana passada.

Se vai ter mais daqui para frente? Espero que sim!

Há! Era esse sorriso que eu tava falando enquanto eu escrevia aquela parte. O Lee... É um sortudo. Aliás, todos que estavam ali são né? Ainda agarro e levo todos para casa.

E o Bon Jovi é um dos loiros da minha vida. -

Bjos.

**Ero- Kitsune21**: Espero que tenha ocorrido tudo bem na prova! E estou vendo que o Gaara esta fazendo muito sucesso, também.

Hum... O capítulo não foi parecido com o anterior não, mas acho que só uma coisa supera aquilo. E isso, só veremos um pouco mais a frente.

Bjos.

**Mei-senpai**: Realmente, eu não conseguia me ver trabalhando de caixa de McDonald's (sou muito atrapalhada). Mas eu passei \o E que bom que não tacou nada desta vez. Mas eu não ficaria triste se você jogasse os meninos. Ao contrário, seriam muito bem recebidos.

Você acha minha personalidade versátil? Ohhh, não sabia que transmitia isso para as pessoas. Bom, eu vou fazer Comunicação Social, e provavelmente Publicidade e Marketing. Se bem que não me imagino fazendo essas coisas. XD

E a sua mania de atacar coisas esta se alastrando pelas pessoas!

Bjos.

**ty-chan**: Eu também não sei porque os autores desistem desse tema. Eu achei tão bom, e está fluindo maravilhosamente bem.

Meus gostos são esses mesmo. E depois da última postagem, voltei a ficar viciada nele. Fazia anos que não colocava um CD do Bon Jovi para tocar. Os estilos? Bem, depende muito do que eu esteja escutando no momento, ou que tenha algo a ver com o capítulo.

E eu acho que o Sasuke estava fazendo os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas a baba venceu.

Eu vou fazer Comunicação Social, e provavelmente Publicidade e Marketing. E se você me tacar algo, como a fic termina? camis fazendo chantagem

Bjos.

**Lue Meldane**: Uzumaki Mari, por que trocou o seu nick, hein? Está fugindo de alguém? XD

Eu também queria estar neste pub. E eu estou com medo com o fim dos bonecos do Sai e Itachi! Camis escondendo os dela

Bjos.

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**: Não morra Aldebaran! Camis dando uns sacodes Volte para a luz!

O povo precisa começar a andar com bóias e afins sempre que os Uchihas estiverem presentes. Naruto e Sai que se cuidem.

E o problema de Juugo e Suigetsu foi resolvido. -

Bjos.

**Aluada Ninfadora**: Acho que agora finalmente começou o Yaoi. Demorou um pouco, mas é porque eu não queria também colocar logo de cara.

E muito obrigada! Todo mundo esta dizendo isso.

Bjos.

**Akatsuna no Lihu**: Aquele momento deveria ser eternizado. E precisam ocorrer mais vezes. \o

Teve uma puta de uma hemorragia nasal, né?

Bjos.

**lari-thekiller** : Sim! Deveria existir uma banda desse tipo. Mas acho que ai é pedir demais! XD

Obrigada!

Bjos.

**Lyh Uchiha**: Eu também me fiz essa pergunta na hora que revisei o capítulo. o.0

Aquela música fez milagres, minha imaginação foi a mil quando ela começou a tocar. E o que achou dela?

Espero escrever mais daqui em diante, antes que agosto chegue.

Bjos.

**Pop-chan**: Sério? Isso também já aconteceu comigo. Eu pulava sem querer a fic da lista e acabava que eu nunca a lia. Minha memória também é uma merda, mas dá para sobreviver com ela.

Essas bandas são boas né? Me inspiram bastante na hora de escrever. -

Bjos.

**Mari-chan**: Se falta muito para as coisas esquentarem? Acabou de começar! \o

Bjos.

**Lari Florzinha**: Não é a única, Lari, pode ter certeza. Eu também fiquei assim. XDD

Bjos.

**- ripa s3**: Sim, todo o Uchiha é tarado (pelo menos aqui. XD), por isso tome bastante cuidado se um dia eles cruzarem seu caminho (ou não!).

Será que se eu falar para o Papai Noel que eu fui uma boa menina este ano, ele me traz a minha "pequena" lista de presentes?

Bjos.

**Mitsuki-Nekinha**: O meu objetivo não era exterminar vocês não! Era só fazer vocês surtarem mesmo. Acho que acertei em cheio.

Não sei se este vai te trazer à vida. Espero que sim! E acabou fazendo o vodu? Provavelmente sim.

Você ainda é uma sobrevivente, ou continua vagando pelo mundo?

Bjos.

**Uchiha ju**: Espero que tenha gostado.

Bjos.

_Entre no movimento: aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Eu preciso realmente dizer que eles não me pertencem??

**Capítulo 8 **

** Smooth**

Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando uma respiração quente roçou no seu ouvido.

- Você é a última pessoa que eu esperava encontrar aqui.

O loiro virou um pouco a cabeça se deparando com o sorriso de Pein. Passou sua mão pela nuca, encarando totalmente sem jeito aquele homem que trajava um short laranja e uma blusa preta estampada com nuvens vermelhas, e com os quatro primeiros botões abertos.

- Eu também não esperava encontrá-lo aqui. - disse finalmente, sentindo seu rosto enrubescer. Novamente estava se comportando como umagarota_. _

- E o seu amigo, ele está melhor?

Naruto revirou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Ainda tinha ganas de enviar os três direto para a UTI, mas se contentava em apenas ameaçá-los. Estava gostando de ver a cara de desespero deles, sempre que ia para o cantinho da vassoura.

- Melhor impossível. - indicou o ruivo com a cabeça, que no momento prestava atenção no que Lee falava animadamente.

- Eu não sabia que vocês eram conhecidos da Hebi. - Pein passou os olhos pelo outro grupo - Principalmente do moleque Uchiha.

- Moleque Uchiha? Ah, está falando do temee do Sasuke? Ele é irritante! - Naruto mudou sua expressão para irritada, apertando com mais força o copo que segurava.

- Fico feliz em saber que você nutre esse tipo de sentimentos por ele.

- E por quê?

- Porque se você dissesse o contrário, eu ficaria enciumado.

O loiro abriu um pouco a boca surpreso. Ele escutou a palavra _enciumado _sair da boca de Pein? Ah, aquele sorriso e olhar cheio de décimas intenções que lhes eram direcionados estava acabando com ele! Aproveitou que a bebida que ainda segurava estava gelada e bebeu um pouco, para ver se a temperatura corporal que havia aumentado absurdamente baixasse logo. Mordeu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça, mas ela foi rapidamente erguida por dedos que tocavam gentilmente seu queixo.

- Não faça essa carinha, Naruto-kun. Ou quer que eu o agarre na frente de todos os presentes?

Naruto sentiu uma vontade enorme de desafiar aquele homem. Queria testá-lo, para ver até onde aquele joguinho iria acabar. Mas se começasse com isso ali, as conseqüências poderiam ser desastrosas. Por isso limitou se a presenteá-lo com um de seus maliciosos sorrisos, vendo a expressão do outro mudar para uma parecida com a sua. Suas atenções foram desviadas quando escutaram a voz de Kakashi, fazendo o mais velho se aproximar do grupo, levando Naruto consigo.

- Kakashi. Quanto tempo.

- Não sabia que conhecia o Naruto.

- Conheço o pai dele há mais tempo.

- E pretende fixar quanto tempo por aqui?

- Hum... Por enquanto, por tempo indeterminado. Surgiram alguns assuntos para serem tratados aqui. - Pein olhou rapidamente para o garoto ao seu lado, que acompanhava a conversa calado - E onde está Itachi?

**XXX **

Sai nunca imaginou que encontraria tantas pessoas famosas em um mesmo local, e apesar de esbarrar em vários ídolos seus, ainda vestia sua máscara de indiferença, afinal ali eles eram pessoas _comuns_.

Circulava pela festa procurando um banheiro e durante três vezes viu Gai socorrer alguém que já havia passado da conta. Dessa vez, o sujeito o abraçava e prometia que nunca mais beberia daquele jeito, situação que fez o moreno rir, pois ele e os outros sempre falavam isso. E até agora, nunca haviam cumprido com a palavra. Sentiu certo alivio ao avistar a placa indicando que deveria virar para a esquerda, chegando finalmente no local. Abriu a porta e constatou que estava vazio, entrando rapidamente num cubículo.

"_Hoje o álcool está demorando mais que o normal para fazer efeito. Iruka está certo ao dizer que estamos criando resistência.", _pensou enquanto dava descarga ao mesmo tempo em que escutava o ranger da porta.

Saiu de sua cabine indo a passos lentos lavar as mãos. Sentia-se observado, e por isso levantou a cabeça encarando o espelho que se encontrava na sua frente. A imagem o refletia, e mais ao fundo um homem sério e que no momento tinha expressivos olhos cor de ônix o analisando.

- Pensei que você fosse mais esperto em seguir as placas. Saiba que passou duas vezes pela entrada.

- E eu pensei que você tivesse coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar me seguindo.

- Infelizmente não. Estava ficando meio tedioso receber um olhar tão hostil do Sasuke.

- Não sei o que sentir ao saber que você me escolheu para acabar com seu tédio.

- Sinta se honrado, esta é a palavra.

- Humildade não é seu forte, né? Igual ao seu irmão. - Sai fechava a torneira e pegava um papel para enxugar as mãos, perdendo durante alguns segundos o contato visual com o outro.

- Ora, não me compare com ele! Sou bem melhor, não acha?

O menor só ergueu a sobrancelha, vendo Itachi lhe esboçar um meio sorriso. Balançou a cabeça e passou direto, indo à direção da porta, mas antes de tocar a maçaneta sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás e seu corpo ser prensado entre a pia e o Uchiha.

- É muito feio não responder uma pergunta Sai-kun. - Itachi passava a ponta de seus dedos por aquele rosto pálido que lhe encarava surpreso - Com quem andou aprendendo essas coisas?

- Não me trate como uma criança.

- Por que te trataria como uma se vejo claramente que não é? - Itachi aproximou perigosamente os lábios nos de Sai, mas sem tocá-los - Eu quero você.

- Eu não escutei direito. Você disse o que? - Sai disse cinicamente ao ver o rosto do outro se contorcer.

- Não me faça repetir isso novamente moleque. - o Uchiha revirou os olhos e virou a cabeça para o outro lado.

- Kakashi - san já nos contou o seu histórico amoroso.

- Ah, é? E ele disse o quanto eu sou bom na cama? - Itachi colocou uma mão na cintura do outro a apertando, enquanto com a outra traçava um caminho que ia da nuca até a barra da boxer do menor.

- Infelizmente não tive a oportunidade. Deveria ter perguntado?

- Ele não te daria uma resposta à altura, foi apenas uma noite.

- Você é daqueles que costuma trocar de pessoa como se troca de roupa.

- Não afirme esse tipo de coisa. E você está falando demais.

Sai encostou sua cabeça nos ombros de Itachi, sentindo os longos fios negros acariciarem seu rosto. Percebeu que o outro sentia certa dificuldade em abrir o botão de sua calça e soltou um riso abafado.

- O que foi? - o homem perguntou rispidamente, virando a cabeça para encarar melhor o outro.

- Essa dificuldade toda é tesão ou você está tão bêbado que não consegue abrir uma simples calça?

- A primeira opção é a certa. Mas o que eu posso fazer se você esta usando uma roupa que esta dificultando o meu trabalho? E eu não estou bêbado, você sabe que eu nunca fico neste estado.

- Quantos dedos você vê aqui?

O baixista apoiou o corpo na pia e levantou dois dedos, esperando a resposta.

- Eu vejo... - Itachi pegou gentilmente a mão que estava na sua frente e a trouxe para mais perto de si - Dois dedos.

Sai mordeu o lábio inferior e olhava hipnotizado para o Uchiha, que havia colocado seus dedos na boca e os lambia lentamente. Sabia que o outro era extremamente bonito desde a primeira vez que o viu, mas aquela visão e aquele olhar predador, com fios negros caindo-lhe pelo rosto e lhe dando um ar totalmente selvagem, o estava fazendo respirar pesadamente e sentir um frio na espinha.

Sentiu sua nuca se puxada com certa urgência para frente, tocando finalmente naqueles lábios.

**XXX**

Apesar de ser uma festa e ter bastante bebida, talvez fosse a primeira vez em que Gaara se encontrava em seu estado normal. Olhava as pessoas em volta discretamente, como se estivesse esperando por algo ou por alguém. De cinco em cinco minutos procurava o relógio e bufava, estava demorando demais.

A verdade era que desde o momento em que Lee pedira licença para cumprimentar algumas pessoas e trocar algumas palavras com Gai, ele se sentia inquieto. Quase sorriu ao conseguir distinguir entre a multidão que o outro voltava com aquele seu sorriso enorme, tão característico, e que de certa maneira o fazia bem.

- Gaara-sama! Por que está parado aqui sozinho e... O senhor esta bebendo água?!

- Algum problema?

- Ah, não! Claro que não há problema, mas eu pensei que...

- Que eu iria sair daqui carregado por alguém igual da última vez.

O ruivo viu um sorriso constrangido surgir no outro rosto e se sentiu um pouco mal. Suspirou e virou a cabeça para o lado oposto, falando num tom baixo.

- Gaara.

- O... O que você disse?

- Você... Pode me chamar apenas de Gaara. - o baterista passou as mãos pelos cabelos, totalmente sem jeito, evitando encarar o outro. - Não precisa mais colocar o sama, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Lee levantou ambas as sobrancelhas totalmente surpreso. Dos quatro integrantes da Yondaime aquele era sem duvida o mais fechado entre eles, pelo menos para as pessoas de fora. Não pôde deixar de ficar feliz ao saber que o outro aos poucos estava se abrindo, e este sem duvida fora um grande passo.

- Tudo bem... Gaara. Está gostando da festa?

O ruivo por sua vez deu de ombros e logo depois confirmou com a cabeça. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio e quando seu por si sentiu as palavras fugindo pela sua boca...

- O que o Gai representa para você?

A resposta demorou a vir, fazendo-o se arrepender de ter perguntado tal coisa.

- Não precisa respon...

- Ele é... Como se fosse o meu mentor. Tudo o que aprendi e pelo que sou hoje foi graças a ele.

- Essa pessoa significa tanto assim para você?

- Para mim Maito Gai sempre foi e sempre será meu ídolo, pois nos momentos em que eu mais precisei, ele estava ali, ao meu lado, e nunca me deixou desistir.

Gaara apenas colocou uma das mãos no bolso traseiro da calça, enquanto com a outra bebia sua água. E quem o conhecesse e olhasse para seu rosto naquela hora, veria que sua expressão havia se tornado mais séria do que o normal.

**XXX**

- Sasuke, por que está indo embora?

- Pois estou afim. Acho que não devo explicações a vocês - o moreno disse ríspido, enquanto era observado pela sua banda.

Seu humor havia piorado horrores desde que vira Naruto conversando tão intimamente com aquele homem. O conhecia desde que tinha oito anos de idade, pois este vivia na sua casa junto com os outros amigos de Itachi. Quantas noites não havia colocado o travesseiro na cabeça, com a intenção de abafar nem que fosse um pouco a bagunça que via do quarto do mais velho . E quantas vezes não teve o desgosto de ver os mesmos aprontando com ele. Sempre era o bode expiatório, sempre era aquele que levava a culpa das coisas, talvez porque era ingênuo demais quando mais novo. E muitas vezes esperava que seu irmão o defendesse, coisa que raramente era feita. Provavelmente o começo do desentendimento entre os irmãos Uchiha viera dali, de simples brincadeiras de crianças e que com o tempo foram evoluindo. E evoluíram de tal forma que sempre que se viam a vontade do mais novo era estragar aquele rosto que sempre vinha com o famoso sorriso sarcástico.

- Poderia nos dar uma carona? Acabamos vindo com o Suigetsu dirigindo, mas tenho certeza que ele não possui a menor condição de nos levar de volta.

- Esta reclamando do que Karin? Dá próxima vez vai ficar em casa! E vê se renova logo a sua carteira de habilitação porque não sou seu escravo.

- Fale mais baixo idiota! Estão todos olhando para esta direção! - Juugo olhava feio para o outro, que no momento nem se importava.

- Vocês acham que eu tenho cara de chofer de vocês? Por que não voltam com o Kakashi?

- Eu acabei vindo de táxi, mas sabe como é. Perdi minha carteira.

"_Por que eu sempre tenho que me envolver com esse tipo de gente? Será que eu tenho um ímã para atraí-los?"_, pensava enquanto virava as costas para o grupo e caminhava em direção a saída . Detestava se despedir dos outros e sinceramente... Não fazia a menor questão em fazê-lo.

- Ele vai realmente nos deixar aqui? Ele esta ficando realmente mau.

- Sabe o que ele anda precisando? De uma boa trepada... Wow Juugo! Não precisava me bater assim!

- Suigetsu, da próxima vez guarde pensamentos desse tipo para você.

- Mas vai me dizer que não é? Esse garoto anda na seca há séculos.

- Anda monitorando a vida sexual de Sasuke, Suigetsu? - Karin perguntou divertida, olhando o rosto de o baterista ficar vermelho.

- Claro que não. Tenho coisa mais importante para fazer do que ficar vendo para quem o Sasuke dá ou não.

- Ele anda mais mal humorado do que o normal. Pior é que eu é que acabo levando a pior. - Kakashi soltava um pequeno bocejo, enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos.

- Na verdade todos acabam levando a pior. - Juugo disse por fim, assistindo Suigetsu e Karin discutirem mais uma vez.

- Olha lá. Ele parou. - o baterista apontava com o dedo na direção da saída - E esta mandando aquele olhar ameaçador para nós. Credo, que medo esse menino dá! Mas... Acho que ele esta falando alguma coisa, não estou entendo muito bem.

- Ele esta dizendo "_Venham até aqui agora antes que eu mude de idéia"._ - Kakashi sorriu de lado e começou a andar lentamente na direção do cantor.

- No final a gente sempre vence! - Suigetsu deu um soco no ar, levanto um tapa na cabeça de Karin.

Sasuke esperava pacientemente o manobrista trazer seu carro e nesse meio tempo quem sabe, se os outros _tivessem sorte _conseguiriam chegar em casa com ele. De uma coisa tinha certeza, se entrasse dentro do veículo e ninguém estivesse dentro, ia deixá-los ali, a mercê de tudo. E não se arrependeria. Isso era o mais importante. Talvez tivesse ganas de matar Suigetsu mais tarde, pos provavelmente iria escutar durante os próximos dois anos que fora abandonado.

- Aqui está o seu carro, senhor.

"_Parece que eles vão ficar sem carona. Que pena!",_ pensou cinicamente enquanto colocava o cinto, mas sua felicidade durou pouco ao escutar as portas serem abertas e os quatro entrarem dentro do carro. "_A alegria dura pouco para alguns", _completou desgostosamente vendo Kakashi sentar ao seu lado, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mandava um sorriso.

Andaram em silêncio por longos minutos, o fazendo desejar que isso durasse para sempre. Era tão raro não ver aqueles dois brigando por qualquer coisa que parecia que estava levando outras pessoas sem ser a sua banda. Permitiu-se relaxar um pouco no volante e arriscou dar uma olhada pelo espelho retrovisor encontrando Juugo descansando sua cabeça nos ombros de Suigetsu, que passava o braço pelos seus ombros. Do outro lado Karin estava de olhos fechados, com a testa apoiada na janela. E por fim, Kakashi estava com o olhar perdido ao seu lado.

Avistou o sinal logo mais a frente, já mudando do verde para o amarelo. Foi freando devagar, enquanto se aproximava de um carro que se encontrava parado. Não era do tipo que encarava os outros no trânsito, mas sentiu sua cabeça virar imediatamente para ver quem dirigia aquele carro. E desejou realmente não ter feito isso. Ficou tão chocado que em vez de acabar de frear o carro decentemente, pisou sem querer no acelerador fazendo o carro dar uma forte guinada e ultrapassar o sinal.

- SASUKE! OLHA O CARRO! - Kakashi colocou as mãos no volante o virando todo para a direita, desviando da possível colisão com outro veículo. Mas acabou virando demais e bateram num poste.

Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo acordaram assustados, enquanto viam Kakashi colocar as mãos nos ombros do motorista.

- Você está bem? - escutaram o agente perguntar com uma voz preocupada para o Uchiha, que tinha ambas as mãos apertando o volante.

Os quatro trocaram olhares suspeitos quando não obtiveram resposta. Alguma coisa de muito errado estava acontecendo com Sasuke, e isso já estava ficando estranho.

Sasuke tinha o olhar fixo no vidro da frente e sentia uma raiva descontrolada aflorar dentro dele. E por mais que tenha sido rápido, não pode deixar de constatar que o casal que estava se engolindo no outro carro era Pein e Naruto.

_**Alguns minutos antes:**_

Naruto conversava animadamente com Pein, e acabou descobrindo muitas coisas do mais velho como o fato dele ser amigo desde criança do Itachi. E que tinham vários gostos em comum no mundo da música, culinário e nos momentos de tédio. Ou então que - para sua total surpresa - ele era um modelo muito famoso.

- Isso é verdade, 'ttebayo?

- Que eu sou modelo? É sim. O que pensou que eu fosse? - o outro perguntou curioso.

- Er... Na verdade esse tipo de pensamento não se passou pela minha mente. - falou sincero, sorrindo sem graça.

- E que tipo de pensamentos se passaram pela sua cabecinha Naruto-kun?

"_Dos tipos mais pervertidos possíveis."_, completou, mas se recusando a falar isso em voz alta. Apenas disse:

- Nada demais.

- Acabou que você ficou sem carona para voltar para casa, não é? Você se importaria se eu o levasse?

- Claro que não. Seria um prazer.

- Realmente seria um prazer. - Pein sorriu totalmente maldoso, olhando o rapaz de cima a baixo - Vamos então?

Pararam para se despedir de Gai, que logo convidou ambos para se encontrarem qualquer dia desses. O loiro reparou que ele era o tipo de pessoa que não importa se ela sabe tudo sobre você ou se nunca te viu na vida, ele iria te tratar como um amigo de longa data. Sabia que seu ídolo não iria lhe decepcionar, e ficou contente ao receber um abraço tão caloroso vindo dele.

O caminho de volta para casa foi marcado pelo riso dos dois, enquanto Naruto contava as travessuras que ele havia aprontado quando menor . Nunca fora uma criança quieta e sempre se metia em confusão, fazendo Minato surtar várias vezes. O pai do guitarrista era chamado praticamente toda semana na escola, para receber queixas dos professores sobre seu filho. E ele apenas sorria, falando que teria uma conversa séria com ele quando chegasse em casa . Mas nunca fora um pai de repreender o menor por pequenas coisas, somente para aquelas que realmente precisava. Fora criança um dia e sabia que Naruto acabou herdando seu jeito hiperativo.

- Resumindo, você é uma peste. - Pein concluiu parando no sinal e olhando para o lado.

- É, podemos dizer que sim! Até hoje eu apronto das minhas.

- Mas é uma peste totalmente adorável. Cinco horas e meia. - o mais velho olhou para o relógio, e puxou o freio de mão.

- O que?

- Esse é o limite em que eu consigo ficar perto de você sem te beijar.

Pein inclinou seu corpo para frente, apoiando uma mão no banco passageiro enquanto com a outra buscava a nuca do menor, mas não precisou de muito esforço, pois o loiro tratou de juntar os lábios dos dois. O beijava calorosamente, deslizando sua língua para o interior da boca travando uma pequena batalha com a língua do outro. Sentiu as mãos de Naruto o puxarem mais para perto de si, se isto fosse possível, e apertarem suas nádegas.

O mais velho olhou divertido para o loiro que conseguira corar mais do que o normal e olhava sem jeito para o outro lado, deixando exposto aquele pescoço tentador.

- Eu... Eu quis fazer isso desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. - falou baixinho, como se tivesse feito uma coisa totalmente anormal.

- Se for você, pode fazer quantas vezes quiser. - Pein mordiscava o pescoço do outro, subindo até morder o lóbulo da orelha - Eu gostei bastante.

Voltaram a se beijar e só se desgrudaram quando escutaram o barulho de pneu freando e algo batendo em um poste.

- Acho que aquele cara bebeu demais, 'ttebayo! - Naruto virou um pouco a cabeça, olhando pela janela o estrago que aquele carro havia sofrido. A frente estava totalmente amassada.

- É perigoso ficarmos aqui. E olhe, eles estão bem, há pessoas se mexendo dentro do carro. - Pein voltava para seu lugar e via algumas pessoas se aglomerarem em volta do veiculo- afinal o sol já havia nascido - e embora não pudessem distinguir quem eram pessoas saiam do carro. - Me ensine o caminho de sua casa, sim?

**XXX**

Neji foi o primeiro a acordar em casa. Pegou seu celular em cima da cômoda ao lado e constatou que já eram quatro e meia da tarde. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e apoiou o braço na testa. A casa estava silenciosa demais e provavelmente todos ainda estavam dormindo, o que era raro naquele lugar, pois normalmente havia intermináveis discussões de video game, ou correria devido uma possível guerrinha de comida ou travesseiros. Podiam ter crescido, mas seriam eternas crianças.

Ao se levantar para ir ao banheiro, viu seu celular tremendo e olhou para o visor para saber quem era. O abriu imediatamente e o levou em direção ao ouvido.

- Fala Kiba. Está tudo certo?

- Neji meu velho, há quanto tempo não nos falamos! Quero saber se ainda está de pé a reunião que marcamos para hoje.

- Está sim, e não me chame de _'meu velho'_, afinal nasci somente um ano antes de você.

- Falando e agindo desse jeito... Sei não hein? Mas já está tudo combinado. Às oito e meia no lugar de sempre.

- Kiba, _ela _vai?

- Ela quem?

- Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando.

- Você esta perguntando se a _Hinata _vai? Mas é claro que sim, afinal ela também é amiga dos outros! E nem pense em falar que não vai dar para ir, Hyuuga Neji! O tempo das suas grosserias com ela já acabou. Te vejo à noite junto com os outros.

Neji ficou escutando aquele _'tu-tu-tu'_ do outro lado da linha e suspirou. Jogou-se de qualquer jeito novamente na cama e passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não era culpa dela se ele a havia tratando mal durante alguns anos. A culpa era de seu tio, que o tornara uma pessoa tão amarga. E não pode deixar de pensar que também era sua, por ter sido tão inocente há cinco anos atrás. A única pessoa que não deveria passar por isso tudo era a que acabava mais machucada, no final das contas.

Escutou o barulho de portas sendo abertas no corredor e saiu de seus pensamentos. Tratou de se levantar e ver quem era que tinha acordado. Acabou encontrando Sai no corredor com a cara toda amassada.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde. Você me responderia se eu te perguntasse o que são essas marcas no seu pescoço?

- Ah, foi só o Itachi ontem.

Neji abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada no momento. Como ele conseguia falar aquilo naquela naturalidade, como se estivesse comentando sobre o tempo lá fora? Afinal era Uchiha Itachi o agente da banda.

- Não me olhe com essa cara Neji. Nós só nos beijamos.

- "Nos beijamos" não seriam as palavras certas ao ver o seu estado. Vocês não transaram?

- Não, ele... Ele passou mal.

- Passou... Mal?

- Ele... Num determinado momento se afastou e saiu correndo para, bem... Você sabe colocar as coisas para fora.

Neji ficou encarando Sai por algum tempo até que começou a gargalhar, logo sendo acompanhado pelo outro.

- Parece que não teve sorte Sai-kun! - Neji passou o braço pelos ombros do amigo e começou a arrastá-lo pelo corredor.

- Você é um puto, Neji! Só não te mato aqui porque a banda iria ficar desfalcada! - o outro abriu seu sorriso cínico, apertando as bochechas do outro - Hoje à noite tem a reunião. Você vai?

- Acho que não.

- As pessoas ficariam realmente magoadas se você não for. Não sei o que eles vêem em você, mas tem maluco para tudo nesse mundo. E sabe o que eu acho? Que, de todas, a Hinata é quem ficaria mais.

Se olharam por alguns instantes até verem algo loiro abrir a porta.

- Por que estavam rindo tão alto no corredor, hein? Me acordaram .

- Viu Neji, acordou o Naruto com a risada escandalosa! Que feio olha a cara dele!

- Podia ter sido pior, imagina se tivesse sido o Gaara? Nem queria imaginar!

- E por que não?

Os três olharam para a porta do quarto do ruivo aberta, com o mesmo apoiado nela de braços cruzados e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Porque temos amor a nossa vida! - Naruto tratou de atravessar o corredor, descendo rapidamente as escadas, sendo seguido por Sai e Neji.

O ruivo apenas bufou e seguiu o resto da banda.

_Continua..._

_Smooth - Carlos Santana_

**N/A:**_Definitivamente cheguei à conclusão que esta não esta sendo uma semana muito boa para a minha pessoa. Para começar fiquei de cama segunda e terça por causa de uma gripe horrível (não, não é dengue! XD) e até hoje (sexta) minha garganta dói horrores. Não consigo nem falar direito, pois começo a tossir._

_Depois vem o meu computador. Ele me odeia, e cheguei à conclusão que esse sentimento é totalmente recíproco. Se não bastasse ser tão temperamental funcionando quando quer, permitindo que eu entre na internet quando ele bem quiser... Agora ele deu para escolher as páginas que eu posso e não posso ver. E é claro, esse site e o Orkut foram os escolhidos para serem aqueles que eu não posso ver (pelo menos este site demora séculos para entrar, mas entra. O outro nem falo nada). Espero não pirar até a próxima postagem, porque isto esta parecendo uma novela. _

_E falando em próxima postagem , quando vocês lerem o capítulo 9 desta fic , a autora que vos fala estará na sua versão 2.0. Isso, meus caros leitores, completarei 20 aninhos no dia 15 de Abril! \o/ (apesar de minha cara ser de 16, mas a gente ignora este fato). _

_E por favor, não façam igual ao meu querido beta Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas que me chamou de TIA um dia desses, só porque sou alguns meses mais velha. Você sabe que eu te adoro, não é? Mesmo quando me faz aquelas super ameaças no MSN. Ou quando duvidou de mim, provavelmente achou que eu mudaria meu nome para qualquer outro, pode falar! Achou que eu perderia a minha pequena aposta._

_E só um pequeno desabafo (ainda têm mais?? Que coisa!): Semana que vem sem capítulo no mangá! Que absurdo, Kishimoto! E logo numa parte tão reveladora como aquela! ¬ ¬_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas: **__Parece que seus métodos de tortura funcionaram dessa vez Aldebaran. Só você mesmo para me fazer ficar 7 horas sentadas em frente ao computador para acabar a fic. _

_E só você para me viciar em Pein e Naruto! É tão gostoso escrever sobre os dois! Mas, apesar de tudo, meu lado SasuNaru vai vencer dessa vez . Quem sabe na próxima não role ao contrário? E eu é que devo ficar feliz em ter você me ajudando tanto! #Abraça Aldebaran # Você é um fofo por me agüentar e ainda betar essa joça aqui. _

_E que tipo de ator você pensou que era o Gai? Ahn, pera aê. Acho que eu até tenho uma idéia..._

_Bjos!_

_**Akasuna no Lihu: **__Eu também nunca havia imaginado esses dois juntos, mas nada do que a dica do meu beta e ler a fic dele (que é muito boa! # Momento propaganda#) Espero que ainda esteja viva depois do capítulo passado!_

_Bjos!_

_**Mayuko Natsumi: **__Ahn, não ligue para o palavreado! Eu mesma deixo escapar alguns palavrões de vez em quando. Foi um beijão mesmo né? Até eu fiquei meio assim, pois pensei que não conseguiria. _

_Concordo com você. Se eu visse o Itachi saindo do banho eu pensaria qualquer coisa MENOS que era uma visão do inferno. Sasuke tem muito que aprender, tadinho! Está perdendo as coisas boas da vida. E ele ainda vai ter sua hemorragia nasal... Aguarde. _

_Bjos!_

_**Carwell: **__Esses PCs andam tirando uma com a cara dos donos , só pode ! Eu juro que ainda jogo o meu pela janela! _

_E que bom que gostou do capítulo!_

_Bjos!_

_**Sinstanter: **__Oh!! Eu fiquei bastante feliz lendo a sua review. Eu acho que eu escrevo tão... Sei lá. Nem sei dizer, mas que bom que você gostou. o.0_

_É, um triângulo amoroso! Quem diria que a fic ia acabar numa coisa assim. Nem eu imaginava isso, para ser sincera. Mas... Eu gostei bastante. Esses três (assim como os outros) realmente mexeram comigo. _

_Bjos!_

_**Larii chan: **__Obrigada pelos elogios! \o/ , e to sentindo que Pein e Naruto fizeram um baita de um sucesso..._

_Bjos!_

_**ty-chan : **__Mais um PC conspirando ...To dizendo, eles querem tomar conta do mundo ! Estão criando vida própria._

_Raciocínio de música está ficando difícil. o.0 , mas acho que consigo ! _

_Quanto à música que você mandou vou ouvi-la agora! Depois te dou a resposta._

_Bjos!_

_**Pop-chan: **__Ninguém resiste ao Naruto porque ele é uma coisa totalmente... Gostosa. XD. Quem dera que tivesse um assim. _

_Sasuke meio alterado? Totalmente, o loiro esta virando o mundinho dele de cabeça para baixo. E realmente, ele não bate bem da cabeça. O Itachi é muito gostoso e eu não me importaria nem um pouco de vê-lo saindo do banho. _

_Sasuke safadinho? Ainda não viu nada! Os Uchiha vão ficar totalmente pervos nesta fic._

_Bjos!_

_**yeahrebecca : **__Oh ! Eu ri quando li aquela pergunta que você me fez. _

_Me seqüestrar para me por na sua prateleira ?? Ninguém nunca havia me dito tal coisa! Mas se tal coisa acontecer, como que a fic vai continuar? XD_

_O circo começou a pegar fogo. E não vejo a hora de bagunçar a vida deles._

_Bjos!_

_**8-l Liss Yume -.-v: **__No começo ( há muitos anos atrás) eu também só lia fic sem conta . Mas depois, como você disse, eu tomei vergonha na cara e criei uma. Não ocorreu na festa, mas foi num carro. XD_

_Bjos!_

_**LahKage : **__O Pein é gostoso . E se eu fosse o Naruto, eu realmente ficaria em duvida em qual escolher. _

_Ciúmes + Sasuke leitores e autora felizes. \o/_

_Bjos!_

_**Ero-Kitsune21: **__Ele é perfeito para o papel não é? E sim, a coisa melhor que você esta pensando é isso mesmo! (eu acho XD)_

_Bjos!_

_**Mitsuki-Nekinha:**__ Nya, que bom que você ama a fic! Eu estou adorando escrevê-la. É tão bom!_

_Essa parada de avisar para a amiga que a fic chegou... Nossa, eu fazia muito isso! Era mó legal! _

_E falando em mão, a minha baixou um decreto aqui que só posso usar a net durante a semana até as 23 horas. ¬ ¬ _

_Bjos!_

_**Hajime Kirane-chan: **__Parei a história ali sim porque Camis is a bad girl! \o_

_Não me mate se não não vai saber que... Ops... Quase escapou! XD_

_KUROFYE é tudo! São tão perfeitos juntos. E essas meninas da Clamp ficam colocando várias cenas com duplo sentido para a gente viajar na maionese. _

_UHauhuhauhauhauhahua!! Você é muito engraçada!_

_Bjos!_

_**Vanilla Lil: **__Sim, sim. Mas alguém tinha que colocar ciúmes naquela coisa arrogante e nada melhor do que Pein. o/_

_Eu também quero um loiro desses para mim. Será que a gente acha?? Será que é pedir demais??_

_Uchiha Sasuke merece sofrer muito e ter realmente a visão do inferno (e não vendo o Itachi saindo do banho. Que absurdo! Aquilo não é visão do inferno!)._

_Lindona a guitarra né? _

_Bjos!_

_**Barnney Margarida: **__Ixi, quando ele vai dar uns pegas no Naruto?? Sabe que não sei? Mas espero que em breve, mas antes ele tem que sofrer um pouquinho né? Se não não tem graça. XD_

_Bjos!_

_**Mei-senpai: **__Em compensação esse capítulo foi horrível. Aff, foi até vergonhoso passar para o meu beta! _

_Eu queria um assim, malvadão, igual ao Pein. _

_Postado!_

_Bjos !_

_**Kalyl Clyve : **__Salut mon ami ! Ça va bien , merci . Comment allez-vous ? _

_Bom, acho que acabei sendo má, pois demorei a postar o capítulo. Mas veja, ele esta on. Não que esteja aquela coisa de 'Oh como este capítulo foi maravilhoso!', mas acho que quebrou um galho. _

_Mães com caras assassinas, sei bem o que é isso. De vez em quanto ela vem aqui me perguntar o que eu estou fazendo até essa hora na internet. _

_E desculpa fazer você passar por isso!Eu sei que é horrível!_

_Bjos!_

_**Mari: **__Um capítulo saindo direto do forno para você Mari!!_

_Bjos!_

_**Lue Meldane: **__As suas idéias estranhas não são tão estranhas o quanto você acha..._

_Mas só posso dizer isso._

_E controle seu jato de sangue! Er... Acho que é impossível. _

_Bjos!_

_**Anne: **__Você realmente sumiu do mapa! Pensei que havia acontecido alguma coisa, cheguei até a ficar preocupada. Mas esta perdoada. \o_

_Com pena do Sasuke?? Eu li direito? #Camis da um sacode em Anne# Ele merece sofrer! Ele faz o Naruto sofrer, ele não merece sair impune desta fic._

_E o loiro tá uma coisa! Deus... Ele esta gostoso ao extremo. _

_O Itachi é foda! E sempre vai ser. Ele pode ter aquele jeitão de mau dele, mas no fundo ele é um bom menino. _

_Suigetsu/Juugo é totalmente... Comestível. XD, eles se completam demais. _

_Pein e Naruto. Um triângulo amoroso mais complicado que têm. E sair dele vai ser um problema. (eu me viciei neles)_

_E você vai passar sim! Vou torcer por você! E vou fazer Comunicação Social._

_Bjos!_

_**kisa-chan.6 : **__Que bom que esta adorando ( você não imagina a minha cara quando li a sua review. XD)_

_Bjos!_

_**Mfm2885: **__Pode deixar que o Sasuke vai se comportar direitinho, ou não . Depende das minhas idéias loucas._

_Pode deixar que irei tirá-lo do sério com isso ._

_Bjos!_

_**Sohee-chan**__: Infelizmente não consegui continuar rapidinho, mas pelo menos esse capítulo saiu. \o/_

_Bjos!_

_**As de Espada: **__Opa deixe de lado essa preguiça! Ficarei bastante feliz em receber mais comentários seus. _

_Vou ser sincera, aquela foi minha primeira cena sexy o.0 # Camis se esconde # Mas eu até que gostei bastante dela. _

_Eu quero uma pegada dessas do Pein. Aliás, quem não quer? _

_Eu também penso assim sobre o Sai e o Itachi. XDD_

_Bjos!_

_**Jaana A: **__Fiquei feliz em receber uma review sua. Sabe, eu sou sua fã! # Camis corando # _

_E McFLY é... Tudo. Há 3 anos eles estão na minha vida com a música deles. Já sou mais do que viciada. _

_Sim, eles estão realmente tomando conta. Mas até que é um casal fofo._

_Hohoho, eu também acho que o Sasuke tem cara de Emo. XDD_

_Obrigada e seja bem vinda!_

_Hohoho, eu também acho que o Sasuke tem cara de Emo e é muito estrelinha. Cheio de não-me-toques. Ahn, você falou do Danny. Eu sou apaixonada por ele, aquele jeito bobão e aquele sorriso idiota (que eu acho a coisa mais linda do mundo e derrete qualquer coisa) têm tudo a ver com o Naruto. Eu só sei de uma coisa, um dia ainda vou agarrar Danny Jones. _

_Bjos! _

_Entre no movimento: aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _Eu preciso realmente dizer que eles não me pertencem??_

**Betada por: **_Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas._

**Capítulo 9**

**Lonely**

Não sabia há quanto tempo se encontrava sentado naquele sofá, folheando desinteressadamente um mangá que encontrara jogado num canto qualquer. A única coisa que tinha certeza absoluta era que eles estavam demorando, fazendo sua paciência ir embora numa velocidade impressionante. Resolveu por fim ler, e já tinha uma idéia básica do enredo afinal passara as últimas semanas escutando Naruto lhe narrar as aventuras do jovem ninja com certa adoração. Não negava que aquilo irritava sua pessoa profundamente, pois o loiro falava grego com ele. Ora, ele não tinha obrigação em saber os nomes dos personagens principais e o outro quase brigou com ele uma vez só porque trocara os sobrenomes sem querer. Agora mostraria ao outro que se arrependeria do dia em que começara a falar disso.

"_Se bem que a personalidade deste ninja... lembra bastante a de Naruto"_ Gaara pensou enquanto fechava o mangá, e se levanta indo à direção da escada. Demorar vinte minutos era um horário passável. Agora, uma hora e meia era um absurdo.

- Esses três conseguem ser piores do que as mulheres se arrumando - murmurou enquanto praticamente marchava para o corredor onde se encontrava os quartos. Passou pela porta de Naruto e constatou que ela estava aberta sem ninguém dentro, e a mesma coisa na parte do Sai. Coçou a nuca e decidiu ir para onde provavelmente os três estariam.

Ao abrir a porta, se deparou com a seguinte cena: Neji estava deitado na cama com o rosto corado e os longos cabelos espalhados por ela. Até ai estaria tudo bem se Sai não se encontrasse sentado em cima de sua barriga, lutando para enfiar um dos braços do outro dentro de uma camisa social e Naruto pressionando fortemente sua mão sobre a coxa alva do amigo.

- Porra Neji! Pare de mexer essa perna cacete! Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou tentando colocar sua calça jeans. E se você me chutar de novo vai ter vingança. - o loiro falou raivoso tentando novamente continuar o que tinha que fazer.

- Chutar não é nada Naruto-kun. Ele já me deu aqui uns seis socos na cara. - o baixista sorriu ao ver que finalmente havia vestido o amigo - Pronto! Nem doeu, né?

- Idiotas! - Neji falou respirando profundamente com certa dificuldade - Saia de cima de mim Sai! Você é pesado merda!

- Que pena, aqui estava tão bom! Hahahahahaah! Estou brincando Neji-kun! Não precisa me olhar com essa cara!

- Eu pensei que você fosse o hétero do grupo - o ruivo falou por fim, com uma expressão divertida no rosto, chamando a atenção dos outros.

- Eu continuo sendo.

- Difícil de se acreditar vendo essa cena. Pronto, acabei. Podemos ir agora. - o loiro passou a mão pela testa, enxugando o suor.

- Eu já disse que não vou.

- Mais você vai! Nem que tenhamos que te arrastar pelos cabelos até o lugar. - Sai abriu um sorriso maníaco ao imaginar a cena, fazendo Gaara balançar a cabeça enquanto Naruto se encolhia em um canto.

- Sai, não exagere sim? Não voltamos ao tempo das cavernas - o baterista falou, fazendo Neji suspirar. Parecia que ele estava ao seu lado. - A questão é: ou ele vai ou ele vai. Simples assim, não?

O Hyuuga sentou estrondosamente na cama, observando o rosto de cada um. Será que eles não entendiam que ele realmente não queria ver sua prima? Se já era uma tortura infernal ficar um minuto ou dois no máximo perto dela, imagine no mínimo 3 horas. E se ele...

- Não. - Naruto respondeu tranqüilamente, enquanto mexia no celular.

- Mas eu não disse nada.

- Estava escrito na sua cara que você ia tentar fugir de alguma maneira. Não somos tão tolos assim. Até o loirinho aqui já sabe o que passa pela sua cabeça. Sem ofensas Naru-kun, mais todos aqui sabemos que o seu raciocínio é bem abaixo do normal. - Sai dei uns tapinhas no ombro de Naruto, que revirava os olhos.

- Estamos muito atrasados. E eu vou dirigindo desta vez - Gaara começou a caminhar lentamente até a porta, colocando as mãos no bolso traseiro - Se não aparecer em dois minutos dentro do carro, eu virei pessoalmente te pegar Neji.

Os três nada fizeram a não ser contemplarem o lugar por onde o ruivo havia acabado de passar. Ainda podiam escutar o barulho dos passos descendo a escada.

- Acho melhor você não contrariá-lo. Você se lembra muito bem da última pessoa que o contrariou - Sai arrumava o cabelo, enquanto olhava para os outros dois.

- Ficou no hospital durante quatro dias. Claro que me lembro disso - o Hyuuga falou emburrado, cruzando os braços.

- E até onde eu sei você não quer ter o mesmo destino né? Pois você sabe, irritar o Gaara é pedir sua sentença de morte.

- Você me animou profundamente agora, Naruto. Sério, eu estava precisando disso.

- Ora, não a de que Neji-kun! Amigos servem para essas coisas, não é Sai?

- Claro! Agora o que acha de irmos? Eu estou com fome.

Neji sentiu seus dois braços serem agarrados firmemente e ele ser arrastado até o carro. "_Inferno. Por que as coisas desandaram desse jeito? Estava tudo tão bem, bem até demais". _Não podia deixar de pensar enquanto escutava as vozes dos dois ao longe, que não paravam de falar e rir e se pudesse enfiava um soco naquelas carinhas felizes. Mas aí teria que depois enfrentar a ira de Gaara, e ele continuava a prezar por sua vida.

Foi praticamente empurrado para sentar no banco de trás, sendo ladeado pelo loiro e o moreno que ainda continuavam conversando. Fechou os olhos firmemente e desejou que as próximas horas passassem voando.

**XXX**

Os quatro chegaram em frente ao Konoha's Pub, que como sempre se encontrava cheio com uma fila enorme na porta de entrada , na qual claro não precisaram pegar. Caminharam para uma área reservada mais ao fundo, onde ficavam as mesas que eles procuravam. Foram facilmente localizadas.

- Boa noite! Então vocês resolveram dar o ar da graça. - um garoto com marcas vermelhas no rosto os cumprimentou, levantando seu copo.

- Sabe como é ainda somos meros mortais comparados a eles. Devem ter sentido pena...

- Kiba e Ino. Será que vocês dois não nunca mudam? Sentem logo vocês quatro aí.

- Shino, a sua cortesia é surpreendente - Naruto abriu um sorriso enorme, apertando a mão do amigo e dos outros.

- A gente faz o que pode - o garoto falou meio sério, enquanto recebia um abraço dos outros três.

- Vocês todos são problemáticos demais. Por que não os deixam explicar?

- Talvez eles não queiram explicar Shikamaru-kun. - uma menina falou baixo ao lado do amigo, evitando levantar seus olhos e encarar o guitarrista do grupo. Sentia que era observada e seu rosto estava queimando de vergonha.

- É claro que eles vão nos explicar. Afinal temos a noite toda, não é? - Chouji sorriu para Hinata e depois encarou os atrasados, que já estavam acomodados em seus lugares.

- Isso aqui esta parecendo um interrogatório. Mas já vou avisando que sou inocente. - Sai observava divertido os amigos, enquanto levantava a mão para chamar um garçom.

- Vocês são piores que meus irmãos.

- Ora Gaara, estávamos realmente preocupados com vocês. Ainda mais porque não atendiam o celular. Eles viraram enfeites agora, foi? - Ino estreitava os olhos encarando o ruivo, que a encarava da mesma maneira. Logo depois dirigiu um pequeno sorriso para ela.

- E onde esta Sakura-chan?? - o loiro procurou a amiga pela mesa com o olhar.

- Hum... A Sakura não vai poder comparecer hoje. Esta enrolada até a alma com um trabalho de faculdade. Ela mandou lembranças e avisa que vocês não ficarão livres dela, assim tão fácil. - Chouji respondeu, enquanto colocava mais bebida no seu copo - Quer Hinata?

Neji sentiu seus olhos se estreitarem imediatamente ao ver que a prima sorria e concordava com a cabeça. "_Desde quando ela bebe?"_. E não negava que sua vontade era ir lá e arrancar o copo daquelas mãos. E sua expressão não mudou quando seus olhares se encontraram. Podia ver que desta vez ela não desviara o olhar, como sempre fazia, mas constatava que o rosto estava adquirindo uma cor um tanto adorável _"Adorável? Hyuuga Neji, não comece novamente com essas idéias! Você lutou tanto tempo para tirá-las da cabeça e não será agora que elas voltarão"_,pensou desgostosamente, vendo que não agüentaria o contato visual por muito tempo. Afundou o corpo na cadeira e tratou de olhar para o outro lado, mas levou um susto ao ver alguém ali.

- Eu sei que eu estou atrasada! Me desculpem , mas o trânsito está uma coisa e achar uma vaga por aqui foi pior ainda.

- Que coisa feia Tenten! Chegar... Duas horas e meia depois. Isso porque se diz a nossa amiga! - Sai balançava a cabeça, com uma expressão séria no rosto, na qual fez os outros não acreditarem em sua cara de pau.

- Não ligue Tenten. Eles chegaram não tem ainda nem dez minutos. - Shino apontou uma cadeira a amiga sentar, enquanto bebia água.

- O Sai deveria ser ator e não baixista. Nunca vi alguém assim. - Shikamaru apoiou o rosto na mão, dando um sorrisinho de lado - Falando nisso, nós vimos o show de vocês. Nem preciso dizer que foram fantásticos.

- Ah, que isso cara! Mas muito obrigado mesmo. Vindo de vocês isso é muito importante. - Neji resolveu finalmente se pronunciar, recebendo o olhar de todos.

- Olha só, ele fala!E está todo sentimental! Quem é você e o que fez com o Neji?? - Kiba falou cinicamente, arrancando risinhos dos outros e uma cara nada feliz do Hyuuga.

- Kiba! Pare de ser mala! Deixe o Neji colocar para fora... O outro lado dele - Tenten completou, recebendo um olhar fuzilante do garoto - E nem me olhe com essa cara, sabe que não adianta nada.

- É tão raro vê-lo todo educadinho. Nem me lembro qual foi a última vez - Ino rodava o dedo em cima do copo, pensativa .

- Acho que não teve por que eu também não me lembro. E olha que moro com ele. - Gaara mastigava lentamente, enquanto procurava seu copo na mesa.

- Eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu estou aqui escutando tudo o que vocês estão falando e...

- E quem disse que era para você não escutar? - Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando o amigo.

- E eu ficaria extremamente agradecido se não fosse mais o assunto da mesa.

- Aí esta o Neji, o velho rabugento. Nem os ETs o agüentaram e o devolveram . E por que vocês estão me olhando?

- Duas coisas raras no mesmo dia: Neji educado e Shino fazendo piadinhas, mesmo se forem sem graças. - Ino olhou para Hinata, que concordava e tentava esconder o riso.

- Ah! Vão à merda vocês! - falaram os dois juntos, arrancando uma gargalhada geral. Nem eles próprios conseguiram se segurar, embora tivessem sido mais discretos.

- Como anda a vida de vocês?

- Uma completa bagunça Chouji. Mas está bem interessante, afinal era isso que a gente queria. E é só o começo...

Neji não escutou o resto da frase, arrastando lentamente a cadeira para trás e se levantando. Ao virar, sentiu seu braço sendo puxado e seu olhar encontrou com o do ruivo.

- Nem pense em fazer o que se passa pela sua cabeça. - Gaara sussurrou lentamente, encarando o amigo.

- Eu só vou ao banheiro Gaara. Por quê? Quer me escoltar até lá?

- Não vou perder meu tempo com isso. Mas se você não voltar, aí sim. Pode ter certeza que eu vou te procurar.

Soltou seu braço das mãos do amigo e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Era só o que faltava, ser tratado como uma criancinha. Mas no fundo sabia que estava agindo completamente como uma e era um perfeito idiota. E o pior de tudo é que não fazia nada para mudar...

Entrou no banheiro e foi diretamente para a pia para lavar o rosto, olhando em seguida o espelho. Estava se tornando uma pessoa que nunca desejara ser, tudo por causa de uma frase dita numa situação totalmente inapropriada no passado. Se soubesse que teria essa repercussão toda, nem ousaria tê-la falado. Guardaria para si mesmo e nunca, mas nunca mesmo, a pronunciaria. Respirou fundo e resolveu encarar seus problemas, não ficaria fugindo deles assim. E nem era grande coisa, pois do jeito que pensava, parecia que iria para uma guerra. Abriu a porta do banheiro um pouco melhor, dando de cara com sua prima.

- Neji-kun, você está bem? Saiu da mesa tão de repente e eu fiquei...

"_Não fale, por favor. Não continue a frase." _

-... Preocupada.

Hinata falara tão baixo que ele não escutou, mas tinha absoluta certeza que ela falara aquilo, pois estava olhando para seus lábios.

- Eu não preciso da sua preocupação, Hinata -sama - falou friamente, vendo o rosto da prima ficar triste. _"Seu babaca. Suma da frente dela antes que a deixe mais triste!" _

Desviou-se, batendo sem querer no seu ombro. Deu alguns passos e não pode deixar de ficar surpreso ao sentir uma mão agarrar desajeitadamente a sua.

- Me diga Neji-kun. Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Por que você começou a agir assim comigo? Eu sinto sua... - Hinata colocou as mãos na boca e corou, o que novamente não deixou de passar despercebido pelo seu primo.

Quando foi que ela parara de gaguejar em sua presença? Não que ela fizesse isso antes, mas desde que começara a tratá-la tão mal, ela havia adquirido esse ato horrível. Mas ali estava, falando normalmente ou tentando.

Quando deu por si estava soltando sua mão, traçando delicadamente um caminho até aquele rosto afogueado. Mordeu os lábios constatando que aquilo fora um erro, mas que não tinha volta, pois agora que começara iria até o fim. Roçou os dedos lentamente pelas bochechas de sua prima como se tentasse gravar cada pedaço dele, deslizando depois até os lábios, que se encontravam entreabertos. A puxou delicadamente pela nuca, aproximando os rostos até ficarem centímetros de distância.

- Eu... Eu não posso. - Neji falou por fim, se afastando como se o toque entre eles queimasse. - Me desculpe pela minha ousadia Hinata-sama - se curvou rapidamente sem encará-la, dando as costas e saindo dali.

- Neji-kun... - a jovem Hyuuga suspirou, se apoiando na parede que estava atrás dela.

**XXX**

- Eu não acredito nisso! - Naruto inclinava o corpo para frente, apoiando- se na mesa - Vocês dois estão juntos??

- Fale um pouco mais alto Naruto, acho que as pessoas do lado de fora não escutaram direito.

- Deixe de ser idiota, Kiba 'ttebayo!! E como você o agüenta, Shino? E por que raios nós fomos os últimos a serem avisados?

- Respira cara. Toma, bebe um pouquinho, você anda muito estressado. - Sai ofereceu um copo para o loiro, no qual foi prontamente aceito.

- Ué. Vocês estavam ocupados lá com o andamento da banda. Era natural que os dois quisessem dar a noticia ao vivo. - Tenten sorria para o loiro que fazia uma cara engraçada.

- E só se você fosse muito idiota para não perceber que os dois se gostavam.

- Eu não percebi Ino. - Naruto fez bico, cruzando os braços.

- A gente sabe Naruto, a gente sabe. - Shikamaru dava uns tapinhas nas costas do outro, consolando-o. - E não faça esse drama todo. Isso tudo só porque soube agora?

- Vocês sabem que eu detesto ser o último a saber das coisas .

- E quem disse que você é o último? Que eu saiba o Neji ainda não sabe, não é Neji? - Sai olhava para o amigo, que se sentava à mesa, encarando curioso os outros.

- O que eu não sei?

- Kiba e Shino estão juntos. - Gaara respondeu, esperando a reação do outro.

- Sério? Hum... Meus parabéns caras!

- Viu Naruto, o Neji não deu um show. - o ruivo atacou uma bolinha de papel no loiro.

- Ok, chega. Ninguém me entende. Só por causa disso quero mais cerveja! - Naruto falou animado, pedindo ao garçom que passava por ali, mais bebida.

- O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? - Chouji sussurrou para Ino que deu de ombros.

Hinata sentou timidamente no seu lugar, sendo logo abordada por Naruto, perguntando se ela já conhecia a história. Não pode deixar de sorrir para o loiro e responder que sim. Se havia alguém que a fazia esquecer de seus problemas, esse era Naruto. E ele é claro, percebera que ela estava triste. Por isso tratou de alegrá-la, junto com Tenten e Ino.

- Eu não esperava que você voltasse.

- Eu também não Gaara. Eu também não. - Neji olhou de rabo de olho para o amigo, que o encarava com um rosto sereno.

**XXX**

_"De novo não. Pare de tocar 'ttebayo!" _Naruto colocava o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. Mas aquilo não adiantava absolutamente em nada e desistiu de ignorar pegando o telefone que tremia em cima da mesinha ao lado.

"_Que número estranho"_, não pode deixar de pensar, ao olhar o visor do celular.

- Alô! - falou com a voz carregada de sono.

- Me deixa adivinhar. Eu te acordei.

- Pai!! - Naruto abriu um sorriso enorme e agora se sentia totalmente desperto.

- Como vai? Faz muito tempo que não nos falamos.

- Esta tudo bem. Itachi-san, o nosso agente tem pegado bastante no nosso pé.

- Já estava na hora de você largar aquela sua vida sedentária!

- Não diga essas coisas e pare de rir pai!

- Eu falei alguma mentira por acaso?

- Não.

Naruto podia sentir Minato sorrir do outro lado da linha.

- Seu presente chegou a suas mãos?

- Chegou sim. É perfeito. Você teve bom gosto.

- Alguma vez eu não tive?

- Posso enumerar várias coisas para você...

- E você estava falando do presente ou de quem entregou?

-...

Naruto escutou a gargalhada do pai, e não pode evitar rir também.

- Você esta me saindo melhor do que encomenda Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ora senhor Minato, acho que recebi uma boa educação, não?

- Está certo, está certo. Conversamos sobre isso depois.

- Quando você volta?

- Digamos que em breve.

- Não podia ser mais especifico?

- Infelizmente eu não sei ao certo. Estou com saudades suas, filho.

- Eu também pai.

- Iruka tem cuidado bem de você?

- Sim! Esta semana mesmo ele veio aqui reabastecer a nossa geladeira. Estávamos tão sem tempo que começou a faltar coisas em casa.

- Imagino. E como andam os meninos? A última vez que os vi foi naquele video em que vocês tiraram a roupa.

- Estão bem. E eu não acredito que você viu aquilo.

- Ora, só não vi como mostrei para os meus amigos.

- Hein?

- Ora! Você acha que eu não mostraria o meu filhinho talentoso para os outros?

- Poderia ter mostrado uma coisa com... Mais roupa.

- Como se você se importasse com isso. Ficou com vergonha, é?

- Claro que não. Só que não esperava ser conhecido pelos seus amigos como 'Aquele que fez um strip no palco'.

- Eu gosto do meu filho do jeito que ele é. E não será a opinião dos outros que vai me fazer mudar isso.

- Fiquei realmente feliz em saber.

- Eu pensei que você soubesse.

- Mas é sempre bom escutar novamente' ttebayo!

- Preciso desligar agora Naruto.

- Mas já?

- Sim. Espero vê-lo em breve filho. Te amo.

- Eu também, pai. Até breve.

O loiro desligou o celular, dando um sorriso triste. Sempre ficava assim quando terminava de falar com Minato.

- Naruto, temos que ir até o estúdio e... Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hum? Não Gaara, está tudo bem. Os outros já acordaram?

- Sim, estão se arrumando. Sairemos em 30 minutos.

- Ok. Estarei pronto. - falou por fim, jogando as cobertas para o lado e se espreguiçando felinamente - E lá vamos nós.

**XXX**

- Boa tarde. Vejo que vocês chegaram cedo até. Itachi os esperava para daqui a vinte minutos.

- Boa tarde Lee. Sem problemas. Será que poderíamos ir para o estúdio treinar um pouco?

- Claro Naruto-kun. Deixem-me abrir a porta para vocês escolherem os instrumentos de hoje.

No instante em que abriu a porta, Lee deu espaço para os outros entrarem, o que fizeram rapidamente, pois aquela sala sempre os deixava fascinados com suas variedades.

- Não vai entrar também Gaara - sam... Gaara? - Lee ficou vermelho, ao sentir o olhar que recebeu por quase ter chamado o outro tão formalmente.

- Eu trouxe as minhas baquetas hoje - o ruivo apontou para o bolso traseiro da calça, de onde saiam seus instrumentos- E bem, eu não tenho muito que fazer naquela sala, já que todas para mim são parecidas. Ao contrário deles que sempre surtam quando entram aí. E por que você esta sorrindo desse jeito?

- Porque é a primeira vez que eu o escuto falar assim e com uma frase tão grande.

Gaara sentia seu rosto esquentar rapidamente, enquanto virava a cabeça para disfarçar. Mas antes viu que o outro abrira o sorriso mais ainda.

- Você trabalha todas as noites?- murmurou, se arrependendo profundamente de ter falado aquilo.

- Não todas. Mas por que a pergunta?

- Nada. Só para saber. - o ruivo se afastou, indo a direção a Sai, que já estava na sua posição para tocar, deixando Lee curioso.

- O que ele quis saber com essa pergunta?- Lee franziu a testa, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Deu para falar sozinho agora Lee?

- Itachi-san! Boa tarde. Estava aqui divagando. Dei permissão para eles treinarem um pouco antes do senhor chegar, mas vejo que isso não será possível.

- Sem problemas. Mas acho que eles tiveram bastante tempo para treinarem. Já temos a data para o lançamento do CD?

- Ainda não, mas pelo que eu sei não vai demorar muito.

- Certo, então. Vamos finalizar logo isso, pois temos muito pela frente.

Duas horas se passaram até que eles tivessem um intervalo de quinze minutos. Haviam progredido bastante e faltava pouco para a finalização da primeira etapa, que era a gravação. Logo depois entraria a segunda, que seria a divulgação com entrevistas e programas de TV.

Os quatro saíram rapidamente do estúdio e foram procurar algo para comer, entusiasmados com o progresso.

- Será que eu poderia falar com você? - Itachi colocou as mãos no bolso, evitando olhar Sai.

- Claro.

Ficaram se encarando por algum tempo em silêncio, até que um deles não agüentou.

- Sabe meu agente só me deu quinze minutos para fazer as minhas necessidades. Você vai falar ainda hoje? - Sai sorria cinicamente para o outro que revirou os olhos imediatamente.

- Eu falo a hora que eu quiser moleque.

- Bom saber. Com licença então, preciso beber água.

- Você sabe ser irritante. - Itachi segurou o braço do menor, para que este não fosse embora.

- Como se você não fosse. E então?

- Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse daquela forma.

- Foi difícil dizer isso, hum?

Itachi contou mentalmente até dez, enquanto massageava a têmpora.

- Eu ainda quero te mostrar do que eu sou capaz. - dessa vez, abriu um sorriso sedutor para Sai, que sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Só se dessa vez você prometer não vomitar na minha frente. Estarei esperando então. - Sai abriu um sorriso igual para o maior e se desvencilhou dele, indo finalmente fazer o que tinha que fazer.

**XXX**

O agente da Hebi andava despreocupadamente pelos corredores do supermercado, enquanto rabiscava os itens já adquiridos numa lista feita às pressas. Olhou para o carrinho e percebeu como ele estava cheio, parecendo que ele iria alimentar um batalhão, o que na verdade era uma mentira já que morava sozinho. Mas fazia tanto tempo que seus armários e geladeira se encontravam quase vazios que decidiu aproveitar esses raros dias de folga para fazer o que geralmente nunca dava.

- Hatake Kakashi?

Ao escutar essa voz bastante conhecida, estancou no mesmo lugar de imediato, um tanto surpreso. Fazia quantos anos já? Dois, três anos? Não sabia ao certo, mas para ele pareciam séculos. Virou a cabeça lentamente, encarando um rosto sorridente.

- Nunca pensei que te veria fazer compras.

- As coisas mudam. - Kakashi analisava a pessoa na sua frente de cima a baixo, tentando descobrir se algo havia mudado - Está de volta há muito tempo?

- Oh não. Cheguei à cidade uma semana atrás - O homem agora se encontrava um pouco mais sério, trocando a cesta de compras para a outra mão - Bem, fico feliz em te encontrar bem novamente. Até.

- Yamato?

- Hum?

- Você ainda guarda algum ressentimento?

- Contra você e o Itachi? Na verdade não, não mais. - E sorriu novamente, dando um curto aceno com a mão livre.

- Você gostaria de... ?

- Quem sabe outro dia.

Kakashi ficou encarando Yamato se distanciar cada vez mais de si sem fazer absolutamente nada, exatamente como alguns anos atrás.

**XXX**

Eram exatamente sete horas da noite quando as gravações pararam para Yondaime. Itachi e Lee já haviam se despedido dos meninos e os quatro estavam parados em frente ao prédio decidindo o que iriam fazer.

- Eu quero ir ao cinema. - Naruto falou com os olhos brilhando, enquanto colocava as duas mãos no bolso do casaco para esquentá-las.

- Eu vou para casa, estou com uma baita dor de cabeça - Neji estava com os olhos quase fechados, apertando de vez em quanto a lateral da cabeça.

- Vem cá, por que você esta apertando a cabeça? Ou isso é uma tentativa de uma massagem frustrada? - Gaara levantou uma sobrancelha, enquanto endireitava a alça de sua mochila.

- É uma tentativa frustrada. Eu também vou para casa. Vou dirigindo desta vez.

- Pensei que você fosse fazer alguma coisa com o Itachi, Sai. - Neji falou baixo, evitando assim que alguém escutasse.

- E por que ele faria alguma coisa com o Itachi?

- Você acha que ele conseguiu aquelas marcas avermelhadas no pescoço aonde?- o Hyuuga perguntou incrédulo, olhando para o loiro.

- O QUE?! VOCÊ SE AGARROU COM O ITACHI??

Gaara deu um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto, fazendo o loiro gemer de dor e colocar as mãos na cabeça.

- Alguma vez se passou pela sua cabeça que o motivo do Neji falar uma coisa dessas em voz baixa em frente à produtora é porque isso não pode ser descoberto, pelo menos por enquanto, de jeito nenhum?

- Eu não vou atrás de Itachi. Não é por que eu tive uma bela seção de amassos e quase um sexo selvagem que ele vai estalar os dedos e eu vou me render assim - Sai falava calmamente enquanto começa a andar pela calçada.

- Resumindo, esta se fazendo de difícil, para não falar outra coisa.

- É por aí. Entre no carro Naruto-kun, pois vou te deixar no cinema.

- Hein?

- Aproveite que hoje eu estou de bom humor! - Sai abriu um de seus sorrisos característicos, fazendo o loiro correr para o lado dele, enquanto os outros dois somente balançavam a cabeça .

Vinte minutos depois, Naruto se encontrava sentado na última fileira de um filme qualquer que ele havia escolhido. Pegou o primeiro horário mais próximo e comprou o ingresso, sem saber sobre o que se tratava o enredo. Pelo menos, parecia ser bom, já que o cinema estava lotado.

Apoiava na perna um pedaço de papel no qual escrevia algumas coisas que passavam pela sua cabeça. As suas inspirações sempre viam do nada, por isso sempre se pegava anotando nos lugares mais inusitados. Mas de algum tempo para cá resolvera andar com papéis dentro da carteira, para casos como este.

_**Now I'm so sick of being lonely **_

_(Agora eu estou muito cansado de ficar sozinho)_

_**This is killing me so slowly **_

_(Isso está me matando tão lentamente)_

_**Don't pretend that you don't know me **_

_(Não finja que você não me conhece)_

_**That's the worst thing you could do **_

_(Isso é a pior coisa que você poderia fazer)_

_**Now I'm singing such a sad song **_

_(Agora eu estou cantando uma música tão triste)_

_**These things never seem the last long **_

_(Essas coisas nunca parecem durar)_

_**Something that I never planned, no **_

_(Algo que eu nunca planejei)_

_**Help me baby, I'm so sick of being lonely **_

_(Ajude-me, baby, eu estou tão cansado de estar sozinho)_

Olhou para a letra mais uma vez, um pouco surpreso pelo que havia escrito. Aquilo estava tão... Triste. Será que se sentia assim de alguma forma? Pegou um pouco de refrigerante para beber , relendo mais uma vez aquele rascunho quando se engasgou com o que bebia , tossindo fortemente e deixando sem querer a folha escapar de suas mãos.

- Merda! - praguejou baixinho, se ajoelhando no chão e engatinhando até o papel. Mas alguém o pegou primeiro.

Naruto foi subindo o olhar lentamente para a pessoa que havia o ajudado. Estava preparado para agradecê-la com o seu melhor sorriso que imediatamente murchou quando encarou o rosto à sua frente.

- Eu não sabia que você havia levado um fora e estava neste estado dobe. - o homem analisava a letra, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

- O que é que você faz aqui? E para de ler a minha música temee! - o loiro levantou rapidamente do chão, arrancando a letra das mãos de Sasuke.

- Pelo que eu saiba isto aqui é um cinema, e eu tive o azar de escolher o mesmo filme que você. Agora me dá licença que eu quero sentar para ver o filme.

- E por que não senta em outro lugar? - Naruto olhava raivoso para o lado , vendo o moreno endireitar mais ainda o boné que usava, tampando assim seus olhos.

- A sala está cheia, e você pode ter certeza que eu preferiria sentar em qualquer lugar, menos ao seu lado. Agora cala a boca, pois o filme vai começar.

- Temee! Pode ir esquecendo! Não vou dividir meu refrigerante e pipoca com você!

- Como se eu quisesse - Sasuke aproveitou que as luzes do cinema estavam diminuindo e tirou seu boné.

_Continua..._

_Lonely - McFLY_

**N/A: **_Primeiramente obrigada a todos que me desejaram parabéns! Fico muito agradecida!_

_Relendo o meu último comentário aqui, vi o quanto eu estava revoltada naquele dia. Também né, quem não estaria? Mas parece que as coisas estão melhores por aqui, pelo menos meu computador está se comportando direitinho e as páginas que não abriam já voltaram a funcionar como se nada houvesse acontecido. _

_O nome do capítulo e a letra que o Naruto escreve aqui no final eu resolvi colocar de última hora. Não ia ter nada disso até os primeiros acordes da música começar e o Danny cantar com aquela voz maravilhosa dele (já disse para vocês que sou apaixonada por Danny Jones?). Pois então, daí veio essa cena na minha mente e eu acho que ficou legal. Eu não encontrava de jeito nenhum uma situação que os dois ficassem lado a lado, então me veio o cinema. _

**Reviews:**

_**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas: **__Desta vez eu te estressei, não foi? Consegui estar mais lenta que o normal, mas veja pelo lado bom: acabei um dia antes do prometido. Ahn! A parte do poste, isso foi uma idéia sua não foi? Eu não me lembro muito bem, porque você sabe né, minha memória é uma coisa, mas tenho quase certeza que foi você que falou uma cena assim. _

_E eu pensando que você havia insinuado que o Gai era um outro tipo de ator. E você todo inocente pensando que era de teatro. Estou sem salvação mesmo._

_E pode deixar que já estou melhor , viu ? Aquilo era uma virose e não dengue! Não sei da onde você tirou essa coisa absurda. Igual a idéia de eu ser uma bóia-fria. Francamente..._

_Bjos!_

_**Paula Zhicc: **Realmente, o Pein esta parecendo muito bom. E é claro que vai ter SasuNaru ! Eu sou apaixonada por esses dois (apesar de agora meu horizonte estar se abrindo)._

_Concordo com você, está todo mundo adorando os dois juntos. Mas acho que no fundo todos querem ver o Sasuke sofrer bastante, por isso essa adoração toda (e cá entre nós, Pein com Naruto é totalmente comestível)._

_Então você é parecida comigo! Enganamos os outros com nossas carinhas jovens._

_Bjos!_

_**Jaana A.: **Mais puta de não ter mangá naquela semana que eu postei a fic, foi saber que um tempo depois era a Golden Week. Resultado: sem mangá de novo! Pelo menos agora eu to lendo Bleach e como estou no começo, tenho bastante coisa para ler. Mas mesmo assim, parar naquela parte foi uma merda! E eu nem me lembro mais quem é o cara que leva o nome da mangá. Naruto? Quem é ele? Acho que nem ele mais sabe o que esta fazendo lá._

_E é bom mesmo o Kishimoto colocar o Itachi nos flashback! Ele anda saindo muito da linha. Veja bem, ele acabou com mais um dos fodões da história. Assim não dá. Que você acha de irmos ao Japão e seqüestrá-lo? "Ou você revive o Itachi ou então acabamos com sua raça" Seria uma boa ameaçá-lo assim. _

_O Pein esta safado mesmo, mas parece que o Naruto não esta nem ai para isso (claro, ele não é idiota). E que bom que você me acha legal!_

_#Camis com os olhos brilhando#_

_Bjos!_

_**yeahrebecca : **#Camis até agora tentando entender o trocadilho# Imagino como você ficou ao ler aquela cena. Eu também fiquei, precisava ver o tamanho do sorriso ao escrever aquela parte. E não vá a direção à luz, por favor! Fique longe dela! _

_Hum... O que eu quero de aniversário??Me dá o Danny de presente ? Ou quem sabe alguém muito parecido com os Uchihas ou o Naruto. Ou o Gaara e o Sai._

_#Camis roda, roda, roda e sempre para no mesmo assunto#_

_Bjos!_

_**ty-chan : **Eu ouvi aquela música que você me mandou . É muito boa! E sim, as teorias do fim do mundo são as mais bizarras possíveis. Mas tipo são assustadoras, não?_

_Não, o capítulo estava realmente menor, e só depois que eu percebi isso. E eu nem sei como este aqui esta porque está sendo escrito pelo WordPad . Resultado: estou sem nenhuma noção. _

_Hum... O Pein. Você vai descobrir daqui a alguns capítulos. E você na review falando que quase se enrolou na pergunta... Eu é que me enrolei para ler! Sem brincadeira, li umas três vezes! uhahuahauhauhuha. Mas aos poucos você vai perceber o que realmente aconteceu com a família Hyuuga. _

_E Sasuke batendo o carro foi o auge do capítulo passado! _

_Bjos!_

_**Aluada Ninfadora: **Pode deixar que eu não vou morrer ! Vou ficar velha escrevendo histórias! E pode deixar, vou cuidar direitinho para você do Gaara e do Lee! _

_Bjos!_

_**Barnney Margarida: **Essas coisas só acontecem com os Uchihas, não? Se acham os tais e na hora H, pimba, sempre acontece alguma coisa para manchar a reputação deles. _

_Eu queria um pervertido assim na vida. E por favor, não pense que sou uma daquelas taradas, mas é que eu realmente queria um Itachi. _

_Sasuke enlouquecer? Hum... Será que ele agüenta até lá?_

_Bjos!_

_**Mfm2885: **Sim! Sasuke maltratar o Naruto... Acho que já deu o que tinha que dar. E o Gaara, bem... Eu o vejo atuando um pouco mais lentamente que os outros. Tipo, meio que preparando o terreno dele. _

_E esse triângulo amoroso ainda vai dar muito que falar!_

_Bjos!_

_**Inu: **Que bom que você esta gostando da fic agora! E ela realmente estava precisando de ação, não concorda?_

_Bjos!_

_**Mayuko Natsumi: **Ele esta fofinho mesmo com ciúmes né? Quero dizer, apesar de ele continuar sendo um grosso e um idiota ele tem um lado bonitinho... Às vezes. _

_O Sai ainda não conseguiu, mas ele sabe esperar. Quanto melhor a espera melhor fica. _

_Naruto está um safado mesmo. É interessante vê-lo assim às vezes._

_E o Kishi é mais do que cruel parando assim. Aff, fala sério. _

_Bjos!_

_**Mei-sempai: **Aqui está Mei! Espero que tenha gostado!_

_Bjos!_

_**Mitsuki-Nekinha:** Sim, entre o Sai e o Itachi rolou um beijo e iria rolar algo mais se o Uchiha não tivesse passado mal. #Camis é má#_

_Moe... Você também assistiu Ouran High School Host Club? É porque lá tem essa parada de Moe. E eu estou doida para colocar as mãos no mangá, já que o mangá já se encontra na checklist da Panini . Mas só Deus sabe se sai esse mês ou no próximo. _

_O Gaara é um fofo. Dá vontade de levar para casa. E sim, Neji prefere garotas. Mas isso você vai entender depois que acabar este capítulo. _

_Adorei seus últimos comentários sobre ele!_

_Bjos!_

_**Lue Meldane: **Eu preciso achar mais fics sobre esses dois (ItaSai), eles são tão...perfeitinhos juntos. Se bem que neste capítulo nem teve muita coisa com eles dois. Vou tentar colocar mais no próximo!_

_Bjos!_

_**Li Morgan: **Sasuke esta só no começo do sofrimento dele. Tenho pena por ele ter sido a minha cobaia nesta fic (ele e o resto dos personagens, né? Coitados!)._

_Parece que o Itachi não se deu muito bem desta vez, quem sabe na próxima ele consiga mostrar o Sai o quanto ele é bom (e porque carrega uma legião de fãs atrás dele). _

_Claro que vai ter GaaLee ! É por que eu ainda não achei a cena para colocar os dois em ação._

_Obrigada pelo apoio \o_

_Bjos!_

_**Mari: **Espero que eu tenha matado a sua ansiedade! Mas se bem que eu devo ter aumentado ela, por causa do final do cap. _

_Bjos!_

_**Akasuna no Lihu: **Eu também não sei mais o que esperar dessa fic. Sério. As idéias se formam do nada e quando eu acho que é uma coisa, muda totalmente o foco principal. _

_Bjos!_

_**Minakashun:** Pode deixar que vou fazer o Sasuke sofrer bastante !!_

_Bjos!_

_**sangohigurashi : ** Olhando seu nick me lembrei da época em que era muito viciada em Inu-Yasha ! Pena que a autora parece que nunca vai acabar de postar o mangá. Até desisti de ler._

_Capítulo nove postado!_

_Bjos!_

_**Pop-chan: **Sim, Naruto tarado é novo, mas é bom não acha? E quanto ao Sasuke pirar por causa dele, concordo com você. No anime e mangá é assim também, embora não seja tão explicito e com tanta intensidade. Afinal os dois parecem cão e gato juntos e isso quase sempre acaba do mesmo jeito. _

_E você definiu todos perfeitamente. Adorei!_

_Bjos!_

_**8-l Liss Yume -.-v : **Não acredito que você esqueceu o login e a senha ?? Sua memória é pior do que a minha! Tenta mandar um e-mail para o site, sei lá! _

_E eu não havia pensado nisso! Não sei ainda para ser exata. rsrsrsrsr_

_Bjos!_

_**kisa-chan.6 : **Realmente não aconteceu nada demais entre os dois . Pelo menos não ainda. Ahn, mas a cena de ciúmes está tão boa? Não esta gostando de ver Sasuke sofrer??_

_Bjos!_

_**Vanilla Lil: **Sim, quando eu li isso do acidente eu fiquei meio mal. Foi muita falta de senso eles terem ido embora. Entendo seu lado. Mas eu nem pensei nisso..._

_Se ele já foi? Hum... Já sim. E você falou aquilo "O Pein dá um sorrisinho e o outro já abre as pernas", pois bem, eu imaginei a cena._

_#Camis vermelha# _

_E já estou melhor da gripe!_

_Bjos!_

_**Katherine-sama: **Obrigada pelos parabéns! E respondendo a sua pergunta, é só para fazer ciúmes no Sasuke. Ele anda merecendo. _

_"pq o Sasuke não é teme...é só mau amado e mal resolvido " hauhahuuhauhauhauhauhuhauha ! Amei!_

_Bjos!_

_**Mir - chan: **Essa é a primeira Yaoi que você lê? Oh Meu Deus. Há fics melhores por ai! Não quero te traumatizar pelo resto da vida! _

_Espero que este capítulo chegue antes de sua tortura psicológica. _

_Bjos!_

_**Uchiha ju: **Não! Eles ainda não transaram não! rsrsrsrsrrs..._

_Bom, eu já tenho algumas coisas planejadas na minha cabeça. Pode deixar que tudo sairá direitinho !_

_Bjos!_

_**As de Espada: **Eu atualizo rápido? Meu beta quase me mata diariamente para eu escrever! E eu também sou enrolada._

_Itachi e Sai no banheiro foi... Tudo. Eu babei escrevendo aquilo. De verdade. E eu também o amo! #Olhinhos brilhando#_

_Sim! Pegada do Pein. Ui! Naruto sortudo. _

_Sim, sim! Você disse tudo!_

_Bjos!_

_**Ero-Kitsune21: **Pervertido nada! Isso se passou na mente de todo mundo!_

_Ps PCs são uns putos , embora eu não consiga viver sem o meu ! Ixi, Cavalo de Tróia? Que merda hein? Felizmente ainda nunca peguei esse vírus. Espero nunca pegar também. _

_E sim, estamos pensando a mesma coisa!_

_Bjos!_

_**Lady Purin-Aoi: **Claro que pode me chamar de Camis-chan! Fique à vontade._

_Obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade. E você disse tudo sobre eles. _

_Ahn! Escutei a música! Muito boa. Obrigada pela idéia!_

_Bjos!_

_**Sinstanter: **__Nya! Que bom que você adora a fic! Fiquei feliz em saber. Tenho MSN sim! Vou te passar por aquele lugar lá PM, MP... Esqueci o nome. #Camis com memória fraca#_

_Bjos!_

_**Bruna-san:**__ Obrigada!! E agora sim está cheia de Yaoi!_

_Bjos!_

_Entre no movimento: aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _Eu preciso realmente dizer que eles não me pertencem??_

**Betada por: **_Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas._

**Capítulo 10 **

**Baby It's You**

Quem olhasse para certo moreno na última fileira com um boné jogado displicentemente por cima de um dos joelhos, diria que ele estava atento a tudo que acontecia no filme. Porém as coisas não eram bem assim. E se alguém prestasse um pouco mais de atenção veria que sua fisionomia se encontrava um pouco tensa, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas, assim como um aperto pouco mais forte que o normal no braço da cadeira.

Sasuke estava nervoso, mais do que nas últimas semanas. Travava uma pequena batalha interna, o que era uma coisa totalmente nova para sua pessoa, assim como os sentimentos confusos que começavam a aparecer quase que constantemente sempre que pensava _nele_. Apenas sabia que algo estava muito errado e que aquele loiro sentado ao seu lado, lhe encarando com aqueles olhos azuis tão profundos era o dono de sua desgraça interna. "_Pera aí! Loiro sentado ao lado me encarando..."_

- O que é que você esta olhando _dobe_?Que eu saiba a tela se encontra na frente e não ao seu lado. Ou será que eu sou mais interessante que esse filme? - finalizou dando um sorriso sarcástico, vendo o outro abrir a boca.

- Você não é normal 'ttebayo! Fica aí apertando o braço da cadeira e fazendo essa cara ficar mais estranha do que ela já é! E quem disse que você poderia ultrapassar o meu território _temee?_ - Naruto praticamente rangeu os dentes na última frase, falando um pouco alto, recebendo vários "Shiu!" do restante dos espectadores.

- Que território?

- O meu! Pode tirando esse seu braço pálido da _minha_ cadeira!

- Não vejo seu nome nela. E não sei se você percebeu, mas essa parte também me pertence. - o Uchiha falou calmamente, virando o rosto para a tela, ignorando completamente o homem ao seu lado.

- Tire agora! Seu projeto de emo!

- Projeto de que? Pode retirando agora o que você disse!

- Vou retirar merda nenhuma! Quem vai tirar é você! Se não, eu... Eu...

- Vai fazer o que? Furar meu olho com o canudo? Seu infantil.

- Babaca.

- Idiota.

- Pirralho.

**- **Dá para vocês dois aí em cima calarem a boca? Estamos querendo ver o filme! - um homem muito mais alto e forte sentado a algumas cadeiras a frente se levantou, encarando os dois que imediatamente pararam de falar.

- Seu covarde. - o loiro murmurou contrariado, enquanto bebia seu refrigerante, fazendo um pequeno barulho enquanto sugava.

- Cala a boca, loiro.

- Me chame de loiro novamente e você sai com seu rostinho lindo daqui todo deformado.

- Hum... Então você confessa que eu sou lindo.

Sasuke podia ver claramente o quão corado Naruto ficara após seu comentário. Viu o garoto morder rapidamente seu lábio inferior, e respirar pesadamente.

- Foi só uma força de expressão. Não perderia meu tempo olhando para você.

- Mas não é o que parece, o vi claramente me encarando. E digo mais, quem gostaria de viver com alguém tão irritante que fala dattebayo toda hora?

- Existem pessoas que não pensam assim.

- Ah, claro. Elas são loucas. Agora cale a boca porque eu quero ver o filme.

- O q...

Naruto ficou extremamente surpreso ao sentir todas aquelas pipocas serem enfiadas na sua boca tão de repente e sua mão ser segurada firmemente pela do outro, que apontava para o homem que chamara a atenção dos dois a alguns minutos atrás.

- Acho que se nós voltarmos a falar, ele virá aqui pessoalmente nos calar. O que você acha de uma trégua? Eu realmente quero saber como a história termina.

O Uzumaki mastigava devagar, mantendo um intenso contado visual com o outro. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, quando o polegar de Sasuke deslizou suavemente por sua pele fazendo um pequeno arrepio passar pelo seu corpo.

Sasuke ao perceber o que fizera, afastou-se do loiro o mais rápido possível, como se um simples toque trocado entre os dois queimasse. Observou que o outro voltara a cabeça para frente, e começou a se xingar mentalmente. "_Eu definitivamente não acredito que fiz isso! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Esse não sou eu!"_

Uma hora e meia depois, para o alívio de ambos, as luzes se acenderam fazendo as pessoas finalmente se levantarem e saírem da sala de exibição. O Uchiha ajeitava novamente o seu boné, enquanto via de relance o loiro se espreguiçar quase que felinamente, totalmente alheio de que era observado.

- Parece que a nossa trégua acabou. Te vejo por aí . - Naruto passava uma mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-os levemente, enquanto com a outra apertava a alça de sua mochila. Fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e se afastou o mais rápido que conseguiu.

"_Louco, devo estar ficando louco!",_ pensou ao observar o cantor da Yondaime se misturar entre as outras pessoas.

**XXX**

Sai estava curvado, bagunçando ainda mais sua gaveta, quando escutou seu celular emitir a musiquinha característica de mensagem recebida. Foi andando preguiçosamente até o objeto, pisando descalço no chão gelado enquanto enxugava seu cabelo com uma toalha que se encontrava jogada em volta de seu pescoço.

"_O que você esta fazendo? __**Itachi.**__"_

Levantou ambas as sobrancelhas, totalmente surpreso com o que estava escrito. O que será que aquele homem estava fazendo? Afinal não parecia o feitio de um Uchiha ficar mandando recadinhos para sua presa. Ou será que era?

"_Como descobriu meu número? __**Sai.**__"_

Não seria tolo ao ponto de demonstrar que ficara contente, pois descobrira o quão interessante aquele joguinho entre os dois poderia se tornar. E não seria ele que daria o braço a torcer primeiro. Vestiu roupas confortáveis e arrumou o cabelo, enquanto escutava novamente o barulho tocar pelo quarto.

"_Boa noite para você também e vejo que é um poço de educação. Será que terei que te ensinar boas maneiras? E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu sou seu agente se você não se recorda. Tenho o número de todos vocês. Agora responda a minha.__** Itachi.**__"_

"_E quem te garante que eu quero responder? Mas para não fazer você achar que eu sou um mal educado, aqui vai a sua resposta. Estou fazendo nada, acabei de sair do banho e estava indo descer para comer pizza, provavelmente.__** Sai.**__"_

"_Isso me faz lembrar do dia em que você abriu a porta para mim só de toalha. Totalmente comestível, se me permite dizer.__** Itachi.**__"_

O baixista teve que rir, depois de ler tal frase. Será que o outro estava tão interessado nele, ao ponto de jogar tantas indiretas diretas?

"_Você é um completo pervertido, Itachi. Será que eu devo começar a tomar cuidado? __**Sai.**__"_

"_Seria interessante se você olhasse para os dois lados a partir de agora quando sair de casa. Nunca se sabe... __**Itachi.**__"_

"_Adoraria conversar com você mais um pouco, mas estou com fome.__** Sai.**__"_

"_Sabe o que é mais interessante, Sr. Irônico ? É essa sua forma de dizer as coisas. Sem rodeios. Preciso desligar , já é a quarta vez que Tsunade me olha feio nessa reunião insuportável. __**Itachi.**__"_

"_Ok, Sr. Eu me acho o bom. E digo o mesmo sobre a sua forma de dizer as coisas, pois não deixa nada a desejar. Seria o sujo falando do mal lavado. Boa noite. __**Sai.**__"_

"_Eu não me acho bom, eu __**sou**__ bom. São coisas completamente diferentes. E boa noite para você também. Sonhe comigo, mas cuidado para não acordar com os lençóis sujos. __**Itachi.**__"_

Depois de ter recebido a última mensagem, Sai jogou o celular em cima da cama com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Seu prepotente.

**XXX**

Naruto fazia um pequeno bico ao notar que o dinheiro que havia separado para voltar para casa fora quase totalmente gasto com o pequeno lanche que fizera e com o conteúdo da sacola que carregava.

Precisava urgentemente controlar esse terrível hábito que desenvolvera, mas a coisa toda por si só era mais forte. Ninguém que olhasse para ele pensaria que o loiro gostava de ler, e quando descobriam a reação era quase sempre a mesma: a de total surpresa. Ora, será que ele, Uzumaki Naruto, passava a imagem de burro? Não que ele caísse de amores com os estudos, mas sempre manteve as notas na média! Ou então que ele era um completo alienado. Não tinha culpa se para algumas coisas seu raciocínio era um pouco devagar. Era quase ultrajante fazerem essa imagem toda sobre a sua pessoa.

Ramen, CDS e mangás eram as três coisas no mundo que o faziam perder a cabeça. Quantas vezes, na época em que não ganhava seu próprio dinheiro, mendigara para seu velho alguns trocados? Perdia a conta, mas sabia que foram muitas. E lembrando assim, sentia-se até com um pouco de vergonha. Mais tarde, devolveria para o seu pai as despesas geradas durante esses anos por puro capricho.

Porém sua expressão se abrandou um pouco ao sentir o que segurava bater em sua coxa. Deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto caminhava por aquele mar de gente, atingindo alguns minutos depois a saída, e assim que abriu a porta recebeu imediatamente um vento forte e gelado, acompanhado por alguns pingos de chuva.

- Certo, quem sabe se eu andar rápido para pegar o ônibus eu consiga chegar antes que esse temporal caia?

Abriu a mochila cuidadosamente e guardou seus mangás ali dentro, os enrolando com um casaco. Verificou se o dinheiro estava certo no bolso traseiro e soltou um pequeno palavrão ao ver que a bateria de seu celular havia acabado. Andou a passos largos até o ponto e durante um tempo, o viu encher e esvaziar conforme as horas iam passando, o deixando completamente impaciente. Olhou para o relógio e constatou que quarenta minutos já haviam se passado, e que o vento estava deixando seu braço arrepiado. Mas nunca pegaria o casaco, afinal ele guardava uma coisa importante, e não seria um ventinho de nada que o faria mudar de idéia.

Levantou a cabeça mirando esperançoso o final da rua, esperando ver o ônibus dobrar a esquina o levando finalmente para casa. Mas a única coisa que via era pessoas andando rápido e carros passando a toda velocidade.

- Droga, vou ter que ir andando para casa.

Respirou fundo e se pôs a correr, imaginando o caminho mais rápido que o faria atravessar uma avenida e cinco quarteirões. Podia ver o final da rua que se encontrava quando a chuva resolvera cair. Gotas fortes e pesadas o atingiam no rosto, enquanto seus olhos estavam semicerrados com a poeira que o vento levantava. _"Ótimo, era só o que me faltava. E ainda por cima não tem nenhum lugar à vista para me proteger. O jeito é continuar correndo até achar um 'ttebayo."_

Após mais alguns minutos avistou um telhadinho de uma loja que se projetava um pouco mais para frente, fornecendo um pequeno lugar onde poderia ficar até o temporal diminuir. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, sacudindo-os e fazendo vários pingos voarem para todos os lados. Colocou a mochila de lado, e foi imediatamente ver se por dentro havia molhado tanto. Foi com certo alivio que constatou que o dano era pequeno e que seu amado mangá se encontrava são e salvo. Estava tão distraído que não viu um carro parar na sua frente.

**XXX**

Adorava observar a chuva cair do lado de fora. Era estranho como esse tipo de coisa o deixava calmo, quase como uma terapia, pois bastava ver os pingos escorrendo pela janela que tudo mudava. Muitos achavam uma coisa melancólica, mas ele não. Desde criança, nunca achou. E embora detestasse esse tipo de comparação, seu irmão mais velho era a mesma coisa.

Nesses dias ficava mais inspirado para compor, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Sempre detestou o verão, pois o deixava mal humorado e levemente lento. Mas isso é uma coisa que ninguém deveria saber, pois Uchiha Sasuke detestaria se alguém descobrisse esse pequeno detalhe de sua vida.

E foi dirigindo numa velocidade mais baixa que o normal que se lembrava do que havia acontecido alguns minutos atrás, enquanto o pára-brisas ir rapidamente de um lado para o outro.

_Após as horas intermináveis de tortura dentro do cinema, resolvera comer alguma coisa, para colocar a cabeça no lugar. E quase se arrependeu quando viu o lugar lotado. Escolheu um fast-food qualquer e rumou para uma mesa pequena com sua bandeja. Sentia as pessoas em volta olharem com certa curiosidade para ele, o que o deixava irritado. "Será que não vou ter paz nem enquanto como?"_

_Mordia a ponta de sua batata frita que já estava acabando, quando sentiu uma presença perto de si. Resolveu ignorar como sempre fazia e continuou comendo como se não tivesse ninguém ali._

_- Er... Desculpe-me incomodá-lo, mas o senhor não seria..._

_- Não._

_O moreno respondera tão friamente, que escutou a tal garota prender a respiração. E apostava que ela fazia uma cara surpresa._

_- Mas você se parece com o cantor da Hebi..._

_- Grande coisa. _

_- Mas..._

_Já estava farto daquilo. Empurrou a cadeira para trás e pegou sua bandeja indo a direção a lixeira. "Perdi a fome", murmurou quando passou ao lado da garota, que continuava estática. _

_E se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ficaria balançado com as palavras que lhe foram lançadas por aquela mulher irritante. Mas ele não era qualquer pessoa._

- Garota idiota - murmurou, enquanto apertava com um pouco de força o volante.

E foi com esses pensamentos que avistou um pouco mais a frente uma cabeleira loira reconhecida. Passou por ele, percebendo o estado que Naruto de encontrava.

- Mais é um dobe mesmo. - falou, enquanto parava o carro e observava o outro pelo espelho retrovisor. - Sinto que vou me arrepender eternamente por isso.

Engatou a marcha ré, e apoiou a mão direita no banco ao lado, virando assim a cabeça para trás. Aproximou-se novamente perto de onde o outro estava e abriu a janela, tocando a buzina duas vezes.

Viu o loiro levantar a cabeça e inclinar o corpo um pouco para frente, para poder enxergar melhor quem estava dentro do veiculo , revirando os olhos quase que imediatamente e acendendo a luz que se encontrava na diagonal.

- Mais é o _temee!_

- Não me diga. Entre logo neste carro antes que eu mude de idéia.

- Estou bem aqui, obrigado.

- Claro, molhado dos pés a cabeça com essa cara de menor abandonado.

- E se você quiser me seqüestrar? Nunca se sabe.

- Eu tenho cara de ser algum seqüestrador, seu idiota?

-...

- Você consegue ser pior do que o Itachi! Fique mofando ai até a chuva passar, e se ela passar.

O moreno bufou de raiva e fechou a janela, andando com o carro novamente. _"Irritante, irritante e irritante!", _pensava enquanto fazia uma cara mais séria que o normal. Olhou mais uma vez para o retrovisor e viu que o loiro continuava olhar para o carro. _"Inferno"._

Naruto não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu o carro parar e a porta ser aberta violentamente. Saiu correndo abraçando a mochila e praticamente se jogou no banco passageiro, fazendo o moreno reclamar mais ainda.

O caminho foi feito em total silêncio, sendo quebrado apenas pelas coordenadas de Naruto, para que Sasuke acertasse o endereço. E quando o carro parou num sinal , este não pode deixar de reparar que a blusa branca do loiro se encontrava completamente grudada no corpo , mostrando um pouco da pele morena . Sentiu o rosto corar com tais pensamentos que invadiram sua mente envolvendo o loiro amarrado na sua cama, gemendo seu nome.

- Hey, você esta bem dattebayo?

- E por que não estaria? - o moreno conseguiu achar a voz que não sabia que existia naquele momento.

- Seu rosto se encontra vermelho. Está com febre?

- Não... E tire essa sua mão da minha testa!

- Hum, esta um pouco quente, mas acho que não deva ser febre.

- Eu já disse para você tirar a mão...

O pior erro da noite, não foi ter segurado a mão do outro, tirando-a violentamente de perto de si. E sim, ter virado o rosto naquele momento em questão. Naruto estava perto... Perigosamente perto como em nenhum momento esteve. Tanto que sentiu a respiração quente do loiro bater suavemente em seu rosto, causando um arrepio de imediato. Foi inevitável não mergulhar naqueles orbes azuis da cor do céu, que transmitiam um ar de total surpresa. E quase que magneticamente seu olhar pousou naqueles lábios vermelhos e porque não _pecaminosos_, a centímetros do seu. Respirou profundamente sentindo a fragrância do menor entorpecer sua mente, o fazendo inclinar ligeiramente para frente, completando o espaço que existia entre os dois . E foi com um leve roçar de lábios que saiu de seu transe, escutando algum infeliz buzinar freneticamente.

Pela segunda vez na mesma noite, Sasuke se afastava de Naruto por ter agido por impulso. Ignorava completamente a expressão amedrontada que o loiro lhe dirigia e o ar pesado que se instalara. Tampouco se importou ao ver o outro disparar feito uma bala para fora de seu carro. A única coisa que tinha em mente era que precisava ir para casa para beber. E muito. E quem sabe tomar uma bela de uma ducha gelada.

**XXX**

Suigetsu arqueava seu corpo para trás, enquanto palavras desconexas e algumas vezes vulgares lhe escapavam por sua boca. Mas não se importava, não quando estava tomado pelo desejo. Segurava firmemente aqueles fios sedosos do cabelo de seu companheiro, empurrando sua cabeça para baixo num ritmo acelerado.

Levantou um pouco o corpo, apoiando-se pelos cotovelos para poder observar melhor Juugo, que lhe proporcionava as horas mais selvagens e prazerosas de sua vida. E quase desmaiou de tanto tesão ao ver o outro passar a língua lentamente pelo seu pênis, enquanto fazia a cara mais pervertida possível.

Alguns minutos depois o quarto era preenchido por um gemido rouco, emitido pelo baixista que afundava a cabeça no travesseiro. Respirava descompassadamente, de olhos fechados, sem perceber a aproximação do outro. Sorriu debilmente ao sentir Juugo sentar em sua cintura, tocando gentilmente sua boca com aqueles dedos longos e agora melados.

- Você é insaciável - Juugo falou calmamente, ao ver o outro sugando seus dedos com os olhos cerrados.

- Eu sou assim porque não consigo me controlar quando estou com você.

E rapidamente a situação entre os dois se inverteu. Suigetsu ria com gosto, enquanto se mexia da maneira mais provocante possível em cima do seu amante, vendo os olhos de Juugo brilharem por antecipação.

- Agora é a minha vez.

**XXX**

Neji olhava petrificado para a máquina de lavar. Ele tinha feito uma merda, e das grandes. _"O Gaara vai me matar", _pensava nervosamente, pegando uma peça de roupa que originalmente deveria ser branca, mas que agora continha algumas manchas vermelhas e roxas. _"Será que dá tempo de fugir?"_

- Hey Hyuuga! O que esta fazendo parado? E o que é isso que você acabou de jogar aí dentro, hein?

Sai parou ao lado do amigo, pegando imediatamente uma blusa vermelha toda manchada.

- Hum... Eu não queria te dizer isso cara, mas você esta fodido. Foi muito bom conhecer você. - e finalizou dando uns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do outro.

- Onde está o Gaara? - Neji olhava para a porta, esperando o ruivo aparecer ali, a qualquer momento.

- Eu não sei, não durmo com ele sabe? Mas bem que eu já tentei.

- O Gaara já esta vindo. - Naruto entrou sonolento pela cozinha, coçando os olhos enquanto bocejava.

- O que aconteceu com você? Está com uma cara péssima.

- Não dormi bem esta noite.

- É você realmente chegou estranho ontem. - Sai se sentou na cadeira, pegando um pedaço de pão e enfiando na boca - Sente-se aqui Naruto-kun, vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

- Isso o que 'ttebayo?

- Neji manchou as roupas do ruivo esquentado.

Naruto olhou assombrado para o outro guitarrista, que tirava nervosamente as roupas de dentro da máquina, enfiando tudo dentro de um grande saco.

- Ai, cara... Meus pêsames.

- Eu vou comprar outras, acho que ele não vai perceber.

- Quem não vai perceber?

- Bom dia Gaara! Dormiu bem esta noite? Quer um café, um chá, umas torradinhas? - Sai sorria cinicamente para o amigo, apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da sua, vendo o ruivo levantar a sobrancelha direita.

- O que vocês fizeram? Sai esta agindo mais estranho do que ele já é. E o que é isso que você está escondendo atrás do seu corpo Neji?

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos, ruivo.

- Não é nada. Nada mesmo.

- Tem certeza? Então porque tem uma blusa parecida com a que eu coloquei ontem para lavar?

- Eu não acredito que o Neji, esperto como ele é, pegou logo um saco meio transparente! - Naruto murmurou balançando incrédulo sua cabeça murmurando.

- Acho que foram os anos de convivência com você Naruto. Sem ofensas. Quer uma manteiga? - Sai esticava o pote para o amigo, que revirava os olhos.

- Ok Gaara. Eu sem querer juntei algumas peças suas na máquina de lavar. E aconteceu isso.

Neji levantou o saco em que segurava, o mantendo na altura dos olhos de Gaara, que nada falou. Imediatamente um silêncio perturbador se instalou na cozinha, sendo só quebrado pelo barulho dos talheres que o baixista fazia.

- Desculpe. Foi sem querer. Toma, pode ficar com o meu cartão e gastar com o que precisar em roupas. E lembre-se que a banda ainda precisa de um guitarrista.

- O Neji se desculpou?! - Naruto olhava com os olhos arregalados para o amigo sentando ao seu lado, que também fazia uma cara surpresa.

- Só falta o Gaara sair por ai sorrindo para todo mundo. Se bem que analisando, nós somos um grupo muito estranho. - Sai sacudia seu copo de suco, esperando a finalização daquela cena toda.

O ruivo continuou calado, esticando a mão para pegar o cartão que lhe era estendido. Olhou novamente para suas roupas e soltou um suspiro baixo, teria que fazer compras urgentemente. E essa era uma das coisas que menos gostava. E embora não demonstrasse, amaldiçoava todas as próximas gerações de Hyuuga Neji.

**XXX**

Já fazia mais de uma hora em que se encontrava dentro daquela loja. A pilha de roupas ao seu lado não parava de crescer e não pararia tão cedo se não tivesse falado ao atendente que já escolhera o que levaria.

Andava pela loja calmamente, parando em frente a uma jaqueta preta jeans estilosa, imaginando a única pessoa que caberia perfeitamente bem nela, e se perguntou se ele tinha alguma peça neste estilo dentro do armário. E ao se virar para ir finalmente ao caixa não pode deixar de ver um ruivo de blusa cinza e calça jeans surrada entrar pela porta da loja.

- Gaara-sama!

E foi nesse momento em que os olhares de Lee e Gaara se cruzaram.

_Continua..._

_Baby It's You - June_

_**N/A: **__Esse capítulo demorou a sair, não? Culpem Bleach (que eu praticamente devorei o mangá e vou começar a ver o anime), Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club e a minha preguiça. Não vou ser cara de pau e falar "eu estava escrevendo desde a última vez que eu postei" porque ai seria uma grande mentira. Na verdade mesmo, comecei a escrever segunda passada enquanto recebia alguns puxões de orelha do meu beta._

_E parece que a coisa vai piorar porque achei um site onde tem o mangá de Lovely Complex e Gravitation Ex._

**(N/B: **_Nada de pânico, gente! Não há a menor chance de eu permitir que ela faça isso novamente. :) Já estou adotando algumas medidas drásticas..._

_#Pega chibata, arsênico e lâminas#_**)**

_E ainda neste assunto, uma coisa que eu só reparei quando a __**yeahrebecca **__e a __**Lue Meldane**__ comentaram na review do capítulo 9. Aquela cena do papel voando foi totalmente Gravitation! Só faltou o Sasuke com o cigarrinho na boca falando "Seu talento é nulo. Desista.". Eu nem me toquei enquanto escrevia, mas depois que eu vi a review de ambas eu fiquei toda "Que coisa!" Meu subconsciente devia estar de algum modo voltado para o mangá (já que acabou, e que por sinal eu ainda não li os dois últimos volumes)._

_E antes de descer o pau no Kishimoto (porque ele realmente anda merecendo) eu quero compartilhar o meu surto com vocês. O McFLY vem para o Brasil! Eu sei que a maioria aqui não deve conhecer, mas grande parte dos capítulos contém músicas da banda, e foi o que mais me inspirou a fazer esta fic. _

_Alguém aqui leu o capítulo 402 de Naruto? Será que alguém quer me acompanhar até o Japão e invadir a casa do Kishimoto com uma bazuca? Porque sério, a vontade que eu tive num determinado momento da fic foi fazer o Sasuke bater com o carro novo dele novamente. _

_**Reviews:**_

_**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas: **__Vou ficar te devendo Yamato e Kakashi para os próximos capítulos. E tenho que começar a imaginar o que vou fazer com os dois. Alguma sugestão? Ahn! Muito obrigada, de vez em quando bate um surto assim de criatividade e saem coisas como Naruto ser viciado em manga de ninjas. Se lembrou agora claramente que a fic é SasuNaru, hein ? Mas não se preocupe, o capítulo 11 vem ai com o Pein._

_Bjos!_

_**Ero-Kitsune21**_ : _É com um imenso pesar que eu tenho que revelar uma coisa... Às vezes eu sou igual ao Naruto para perceber as coisas ao redor. Sério, eu sou muito lerda! De vez em quando eu falo umas coisas absurdas! Sempre me sacaneiam._

_Eu nem quero ver o dia em que meu PC resolva seguir os passos do seu. Espero que demore bastante! E quanto ao Lemon, eu não sei se o que eu escrevi ficou bom, porque foi a minha primeira vez fazendo algo assim. _

_E Gaara/Lee acabou de chegar, mas eu fui má o suficiente acabando o capitulo bem na hora!_

_Bjos!_

_**Lady Purin-Aoi**_ : _Não foi uma impressão sua sobre Kakashi / Yamato. Na verdade, você acertou. Gaara é um fofo né? Queria eu ver um andando pela rua que nem ele, dando bobeira._

_E que cena foi essa que você escreveu? O sorriso que eu abri imaginando os dois assim foi uma coisa bem patética! E você não me enche o saco! Pode falar à vontade!_

_Bjos!_

_**sangohigurashi : **__Teve pouco mesmo . E nesse eu acho que teve mais, não é? Pelo menos eu me esforcei para colocar. _

_E demorei novamente com a postagem do capítulo! Eu sou muito sem salvação._

_Ahn! Inuyasha eu desisti mesmo de ler. Ô história complicada e grande aquela._

_Bjos!_

_**Mir - chan: **__Espero que você não tenha ido de encontro à luz! E que volte a fazer parte dos seres vivos. Mas se bem que dessa vez eu extrapolei, não foi? Quase bateu um mês, faltou só mais um pouquinho. _

_Sasuke vai sofrer e muito, do jeito que eu to puta com ele!_

_Bjos!_

_**Sinstanter: **__Eu enchi de casais mesmo, né? Espero que eu consiga dar conta de todos eles. Se não, estou vendo vários leitores correndo atrás de mim com facas, machados e essas coisas._

_Naruto e Sasuke brigando é o que há! Eu sempre me divirto com os dois. E é claro que vamos ter mais Pein/Naruto! Muito provavelmente no próximo capítulo._

_Bjos!_

_**Uchiha ju**__** : **__Agora sim eu entendi a sua review! Na outra eu demorei um pouquinho._

_Eu não sei se foi hot ou não, mas que ele tomou uma iniciativa ele tomou! _

_Bjos!_

_**Thata-Sama**_ : _Espero que não tenha ficado muito ansiosa com este capítulo! E muito obrigada pelo elogio! \o_

_Bjos!_

**yeahrebecca** : _Eu sou maléfica mesmo, olha como eu acabei o capítulo? Estou prevendo uma chuva de pedras, tesouras, facas e afins das pessoas que lêem a fic. E dessa vez, eu cortei o seu tesão? Devo ter cortado né? HUAHUAHUAHUHUAA_

_Eu ri muito com o seu comentário sobre o Yamato! Ele é tudo de bom, né? # Babando #_

_Sem comentários para a cena totalmente Gravitation! Meu queixo foi lá embaixo. XD _

_Danny pelado... OMG. Isso me faz lembrar uma foto dele que eu vi. E eu ainda não acredito que vou vê-lo ao vivo._

_Bjos!_

_**Mayuko Natsumi**_ : _Eu também gostei de escrever a cena dos meninos vestindo o Neji. Foi perfeito e saiu do jeito que eu imaginei! _

_Cena do cinema saindo do forno!_

_Bjos! _

_**papty-chan : **__Ahn! Obrigada pelas coisas que você disse. Assim fico sem graça. E eu sinceramente não acho a fic isso tudo não, às vezes eu até acho que ela é uma merda. _

_E fiquei feliz por saber que você criou coragem e mandou a reviews. Espero que esta seja a primeira de muitas!_

_Bjos!_

_**Akasuna no Lihu**_ : _Eu espero terminar a fic, se não algumas pessoas vão realmente me matar. E eu queria quebrar esse meu tabu de nunca ter terminado uma fic. XD_

_Bjos!_

_**angelyaoi : **__Ahn, não liguei para o palavrão que você disse! Eu falo muito também (apesar de me controlar). Nya, nem é lá essas coisas a fic, mas tudo bem. E claro que eu divido! Mas ele demora muito para aparecer. E quando mais se precisa ele vai embora. XD_

_Bjos!_

_**Mfm2885**_ : _O Sai está ousado mesmo, mas eu o imagino assim. XD. Imagine só quando Minato e Naruto falarem do Pein cara a cara! Não vejo a hora de escrever._

_Bjos!_

_**Vanilla Lil: **__Nhoi! Adorei a sua review, sério mesmo! Itachi esta realmente atirando com tudo para cima do Sai. E Naruto e Minato são tão perfeitos!Amo quando estes dois estão em cena._

_Bjos!_

_**8-l Liss Yume -.-v : **__Sasuke tem que sofrer mesmo ! òó _

_Não ligue, eu também tenho os mesmos sonhos que você. XD_

_Bjos!_

_**Lue Meldane**_ : _Depois é que fui ver o quão parecido estava. XD_

_E é claro que o Pein vai ter par # Olhinhos brilhando #_

_Bjos!_

_**Bruna-san: **__Cheia de Yaoi mesmo. Quero ver eu me virando daqui pra frente, sem deixar de citar nenhum personagem. XD_

_Bjos!_

_**Gaa-Chan \o/ : **__O começo da sua review me assustou. Parecia aquele povo "Você não me conhece, mas eu sei tudo sobre a sua vida". Será que devo prestar mais atenção nas coisas agora? Estou brincando. XD_

_E muito obrigada!_

_Bjos!_

_**Juuh: **__Sabe que eu também não imagino a fic acabando? Acho que ainda teremos alguns capítulos pela frente. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo, afinal teve SasuNaru. \o\_

_E muito obrigada!_

_Bjos!_

_**Lizinhadias**_ : _Eu tenho uma amiga que também se chama Marina, será que é você? É do Rio? Eu inventar as músicas? Não tenho capacidade para isso. o.0 _

_Quem canta geralmente eu coloco no final do capítulo. Mas a grande maioria é McFLY. XD Mas se tiver em duvida sobre alguma, pode me perguntar. _

_Bjos!_

_**ty-chan : **__Já vi que você adora uma confusão envolvendo o Sasuke, hein? Eu também gosto. XD_

_Eu também sou fã do Yamato! Eu simplesmente adoro quando ele faz aquelas caras! _

_Sabe que eu também senti falta dele? No próximo capítulo Pein estará aí, dando as caras. _

_E o que você esta pensando sobre a família Hyuuga?_

_O WordPad é uò ! _

_Ahn, o trecho final é Lonely da banda McFLY. __CD Motion in the Ocean_

_Bjos!_

_**Hamiko0**_ : _Há quanto tempo não te vejo por aqui! # Abraça # Já esta melhor de saúde? Espero que sim. _

_Sasuke de boné deve ficar lindo!_

_Bjos!_

_**Inu: **Pronto! Espero que goste do capítulo! E eu também queria saber isso. Quem sabe no próximo capítulo a gente descobre. XD_

_Bjos! _

_Entre no movimento: aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: _Eu preciso realmente dizer que eles não me pertencem??_

**Betada por: **_Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas._

**Capítulo 11**

**Buttons**

Caminhava com as mãos no bolso da calça jeans, olhando fixamente para frente. E estava totalmente ciente que durante todo o percurso, recebeu vários olhares amedrontados e algumas pessoas até desviavam de seu caminho. E ele ligava para isso? Não. Nada mudaria aquela expressão do seu rosto, ainda mais porque seus amigos resolveram levá-lo pessoalmente naquele lugar em que ele evitava a todo custo colocar os pés, o que claro, aumentou ainda mais a sua falta de paciência. E se ele cruzasse o caminho com o causador disso tudo, seria capaz de matá-lo.

Entrou na primeira loja que viu, observando desinteressadamente seu interior. Começou a contar mentalmente quanto tempo demoraria até que um daqueles atendentes insuportáveis brotasse na sua frente, com aquele típico sorriso falso estampado na cara. Mas algo, ou melhor, alguém, chamou sua atenção. Lee estava parado a apenas alguns metros dele o encarando com uma cara um tanto engraçada.

"_Eu não acredito que ele apareceu logo após eu ter pensado aquilo. Deve ser o Fogo da Juventude. Só pode ser isso!"_. Lee logo abriu um enorme sorriso após tais pensamentos, e foi caminhando meio vacilante até o ruivo que continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

- Muito bom dia Gaara-sama! Não esperava encontrar o senhor por aqui!

- Volto a repetir que você não precisa ter essa formalidade toda quando se dirigir a mim. Pensei que tivesse sido claro o bastante na última vez.

E logo depois de completar a frase, Gaara percebeu o quão grosso havia sido. O que o incomodava mais era que ele sempre fora assim, e agora do nada aparecia essa pessoa que o fazia agir e pensar de modos totalmente diferentes de sua verdadeira natureza.

- Hum... Eu não queria dizer isso. - E caminhou a passos rápidos, passando pelo outro tentando em vão ignorar o desconforto que surgira entre os dois.

O outro observou curioso o ruivo totalmente deslocado no meio daquela enorme loja, como se estivesse ali somente por obrigação e não por vontade própria. E será que aquela frase sussurrada tão baixa foi um pedido de desculpas? Ou seria só a sua imaginação?

- Odeio fazer compras. - Gaara falou para si mesmo, após ter dispensado a ajuda de um atendente.

- Você quer ajuda? Não tenho nada para fazer até a tarde.

- Pode ser um pouco maçante ficar acompanhando alguém comprar roupa. Ainda mais se esse alguém for eu.

- Que nada! Você vai ver que com o meu auxílio vamos acabar mais rápido do que você imagina. E você não é maçante! - O moreno piscou rapidamente para Gaara e se postou atrás dele, o segurando pelos ombros enquanto o empurrava. - Mãos à obra!

**XXX**

Sasuke acordou sentindo uma claridade incômoda bater no seu rosto, o que logo fez seu humor matinal ficar pior do que geralmente era. Tirou o cobertor de cima de si, o jogando para o lado de qualquer jeito, enquanto colocava os pés no chão gelado. Foi com os olhos semicerrados até a janela, fechando a cortina violentamente. Fora um completo idiota ao esquecer de fazer isto na noite anterior.

Aproveitou que já estava de pé e foi até o banheiro, chutando sem querer uma garrafa de vinho vazia esquecida no meio do caminho, que saiu rolando fazendo um barulho um tanto irritante para alguém que sentia que a cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

- Merda! - praguejou com uma voz rouca, enquanto mancava até a pia.

Abriu a torneira, colocando as mãos em forma de concha logo abaixo daquele jato gelado que saiu. Curvou-se um pouco jogando a água no rosto, e aproveitou para se mirar no espelho, o que claro preferia não ter feito. Seu estado estava deplorável. Abriu um sorriso estranho e imaginou o que suas fãs pensariam se o visse desta maneira. Seus cabelos negros estavam completamente bagunçados, apontando para todos os lados. O rosto tinha um tom um pouco estranho, algo beirando ao cinza. E havia enormes olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, fora aquele gosto horrível na boca, resultado de sua bebedeira na noite passada.

Após enxugar o rosto, voltou se arrastando até a cama abrindo imediatamente a gaveta de seu criado mudo e pegando um remédio para aquela maldita ressaca ir embora logo. Jogou de qualquer jeito no chão uma garrafa de água que sempre ficava ao lado dele e se endireitou na cama, se preparando para pegar no sono. Mas foi com certa fúria que ele abriu os olhos minutos depois.

- Alô. - Falou com a voz mais fria que se permitia no momento .

- Oie!

- Morra.

Sasuke desligou o celular após escutar aquela voz estridente do outro lado da linha. E não pode deixar de bufar de raiva ao escutar o aparelho tocando novamente.

- O que você quer?

- É assim que você trata os seus parentes?

- Infelizmente você e o meu odioso irmão possuem o mesmo sangue que eu correndo nas veias. Mas diga logo o que você quer. Não estou com muita paciência hoje.

- E quando é que você está hein? Brincadeira Sasu-kun. Sexta-feira é meu aniversário e eu ficaria muito feliz se você fosse.

- Não, obrigado. Nem que você me pagasse eu iria. E não me chame assim, esse apelido é ridículo.

- Vai fazer essa desfeita ao seu primo?

- O que você acha? A resposta é um tanto óbvia.

- Se você não for eu juro te perturbar o resto da sua vida.

- Há! Até parece, acho que te mataria antes.

- Não seja tão rebelde. Você vai e pronto.

- E você e mais quantos vão me obrigar a tal coisa?

- Só eu mesmo. Soube que há um apartamento em frente ao seu para ser vendido. Quem sabe o que pode acontecer né? Já imaginou eu me tornando o seu vizinho? Nós nos veríamos todos os dias!Pode ter certeza que você teria café da manha fresquinho todos as manhãs na cama.

- Eu prefiro ir a ter a minha sanidade destruída. Agora pare de me perturbar, quero dormir.

- A noite foi proveitosa Sasuke?

- Não te interessa.

- Ah!

- O que foi agora?

- Nada não. Só queria ver se ainda estava aí! Hehehehe

O cantor da Hebi desligou o telefone completamente irritado. Aquele desgraçado o fez lembrar da noite anterior, do quase beijo trocado com o Naruto. E apesar de não admitir para si próprio, estava ficando extremamente interessado no loiro. Principalmente porque ele ferira seu orgulho. Sim, ele fora o primeiro a bater de frente com sua pessoa. Ninguém desafiava Uchiha Sasuke desse jeito e ninguém o rejeitava de tal forma. Geralmente todos lambiam seus pés, mas o loiro fazia questão de fazer exatamente o contrário. Talvez seja por isso que as coisas sempre desandavam quando se encontravam. E o seu maior receio era não se controlar na próxima vez que o visse, pois provavelmente faria algo que mais tarde se arrependeria.

Mas seus pensamentos logo foram substituídos por outro. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara ir à festa do primo, e não acreditava que havia caído mais uma vez nos joguinhos dele, já que eram tão freqüentes quando eram menores. E para seu desgosto, sabia que no quesito persuasão Tobi era mil vezes mais eficiente do que ele.

**XXX**

- Quer dizer que o Neji-kun estragou as suas roupas, e é por isso que você esta aqui. - Lee estava sentado num banco, em frente a um trocador, ao lado de uma enorme pilha de roupas.

- Sim. Basicamente isso. - Gaara falou abrindo a porta de onde estava e jogou mais uma camisa ao lado do moreno - Acho que já é o suficiente.

- Se me permite dizer, eu não imagino vocês quatro fazendo trabalhos domésticos.

- Não é o único. - o ruivo se curvou pegando as peças que levaria, enquanto Lee levantava de onde estava.

- E por que não contratam uma empregada?

- Eu não gostaria de ter alguém desconhecido mexendo nas minhas coisas ou entrando na minha casa.

- Hum... Tem razão. Parece que você perde um pouco de privacidade.

Ambos pararam em frente a um atendente que se encontrava atrás do balcão e entregaram as roupas, formando assim um pequeno silêncio.

- O que você vai fazer agora?

- Como?

- Esta quase na hora do almoço. Poderíamos almoçar juntos e depois ir para o trabalho. Isso se você quiser é claro. - Lee encarava o ruivo diretamente nos olhos, esperando que o outro esboçasse alguma reação.

Gaara desviou o olhar e ficou um momento calado o que deixou outro ainda mais ansioso pela resposta.

- Ok. - disse finalmente enquanto entregava o cartão de Neji, para que a compra fosse efetuada.

Algum tempo depois se encontravam andando pela rua, lado a lado, tentando decidir o local onde comeriam.

- Me diga onde você quer comer.

- Em qualquer lugar está bom Lee.

- Pois saiba que esse lugar não existe. E como eu te chamei, acho que seria educado você escolher.

- Qualquer lugar que tenha hambúrguer e batata frita, satisfeito? - o ruivo falou cinicamente, arrancando um sorriso do outro.

- Não poderia ter escolhido melhor, pois eu estava realmente querendo algo desse tipo. Vamos então num lugar que eu costumo ir, é bastante bom e já estamos perto dele.

Após mais alguns minutos entraram num pequeno estabelecimento, no qual Gaara nunca reparara apesar de ter passado várias vezes na frente dele. A decoração era baseada em quadrinhos famosos, principalmente os da Marvel. As paredes eram revertidas de imagens ampliadas de alguma edição antiga ou então com quadros feitos e assinados por seus autores. No teto estavam presos vários quadros de todos os super-heróis ali homenageados e se você prestasse bem atenção poderia ver alguns objetos espalhados pelo local caracterizando cada personagem.

O ruivo olhava tudo com uma curiosidade genuína, até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar e tocando em algumas coisas. Estava maravilhado e nunca imaginou que existisse um lugar neste estilo.

- Estranho eu nunca ter ouvido falar desse local.

- Sério? Ele é super famoso, e demos sorte, pois chegamos num bom horário. Se tivéssemos demorado um pouco mais, garanto que enfrentaríamos uma fila enorme.

- Senhor Rock Lee. Que prazer vê-lo novamente. E vejo que veio acompanhado desta vez.

- Bom dia Ayame, e o prazer é todo meu. Este é Gaara.

Gaara a cumprimentou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça, enquanto olhava surpreso de um para o outro. Pôde constatar que a jovem direcionava um sorriso enorme a Lee, que a devolvia com outro enquanto perguntava como ela estava. Resumindo, aquilo estava o afetando mais do que devia.

- Eu quero um hambúrguer duplo acompanhado por fritas e uma Coca-Cola, por favor. - o ruivo falou friamente, cortando a risada que a jovem dava.

- Certo. E você quer o de sempre, não é Lee? Voltarei num minuto.

- Por que esta com essa cara?

- Infelizmente eu só tenho essa.- Gaara cruzou os braços , encarando o moreno com um olhar indecifrável .

- Não me diga que foi por causa da Ayame...

- E de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda?

- Se não foi então o que é? Pois até alguns minutos atrás você estava bem.

- Não tenho culpa se você flerta na frente dos outros tão descaradamente. _"É Gaara, mais infantil do que isso você já pode se comparar ao Naruto", _pensou desgostoso enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.

- Ah...

Lee tentava a todo custo esconder o quando aquilo o deixara feliz, depois de escutar tal coisa vindo do outro tão espontaneamente. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e com a mão segurou o rosto, enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso ao homem sentado a sua frente.

- O que foi agora?

- Nada não. Por quê? Não posso mais olhar para você agora, Gaara-kun?

- Não diga bobagens. - o baterista revirou os olhos, enquanto inclinava a cabeça para observar os desenhos no teto. - E não perca seu tempo assim.

- Não sei por que se o que eu estou vendo está tão interessante.

- Você quase me convenceu nesta investida senhor Rock Lee_._ - Gaara falou debochadamente voltando a se sentar na posição inicial.

- Que pena então que não o convenci suficientemente. Ah! As bebidas. Muito obrigado Ayame. - o moreno devolveu a resposta com o mesmo tom de voz usado pelo ruivo.

"_Engano seu Lee. Era só isso o que eu precisava saber." _

**XXX**

Naruto sentiu seu celular vibrar ao seu lado, em cima da mesa da cozinha, pegando-o imediatamente sem ao menos ver qual era o número .

- Tira a mão daí, Sai! Alô!

- Posso ligar depois se você quiser...

- Que nada! É só um baixista que não tem a menor noção do perigo que esta correndo ao tentar pegar minha comida.

- E aposto que é ramen, para você falar desse jeito.

- E como é que você sabe hein?

- Pelo Minato. Ele praticamente me contou a sua vida toda. Coisas como aquela vez que você fez xixi na cama aos 10 anos de idade.

O loiro pode escutar o homem do outro lado da linha soltar uma risadinha enquanto seu rosto corava rapidamente.

- Fala isso baixo Pein! E eu não acredito que você sabe disso. Ele jurou que nunca falaria isso para ninguém.

- Eu sei de coisas que você nem imagina Naruto-kun. Ando meio atarefado esses dias por causa do trabalho, então o que acha de jantarmos hoje à noite? Ou já pretende fazer alguma outra coisa?

- Não tenho nada marcado.

- Pois saiba que mesmo se tivesse, eu o raptaria só para mim. Esteja pronto às nove da noite. Passo para te pegar.

O Uzumaki desligou o aparelho esboçando um pequeno sorriso, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam. Mas isso não o impediu de furar as mãos do amigo com seu hashi, após o mesmo tentar mais uma vez comer sua comida.

**XXX**

O sol já estava se pondo e a Yondaime continuava reunida, após várias horas, acertando alguns detalhes da produção do seu primeiro CD. Itachi lia atentamente as folhas que Lee havia passado para ele, rabiscando de vez em quando algumas coisas num bloco em cima da mesa.

Já Gaara se encontrava incomodado pela troca descarada de olhares que Sai e Neji davam toda vez que olhavam na direção dele. E sabia exatamente o que era afinal vira a cara de ambos quando entrara na sala junto com Lee. _"Idiotas", _pensou enquanto soltava um discreto bocejo.

- Estamos bastante adiantados, o que é uma coisa boa. - Itachi levantou pela primeira vez depois de vários minutos a cabeça, encarando os quatro jovens sentados na sua frente. Tirou os óculos que usava, o colocando em cima da mesa totalmente entulhada de restos de sacos de biscoitos e latas de refrigerante - O que basicamente falta é a finalização da gravação das músicas, a divulgação e as fotos.

- Então falta praticamente... Tudo? - Naruto se remexeu na cadeira, sentando numa posição mais confortável.

- Não. Tivemos muita sorte de vocês já terem algumas músicas prontas e por terem aberto o show da Hebi naquela ocasião. Fora que já eram conhecidos no pub de Jiraiya. Isso pode não parecer, mas ajuda bastante. O que temos que fazer é aprofundar mais essa propaganda toda em torno de vocês, mas podem deixar que já estamos nos preparando para tomar as devidas providências.

- Alguma pergunta final?- Itachi suspirou um pouco cansado e percebeu imediatamente que era observado mais atentamente. Inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado e viu Sai bebendo com um canudo seu refrigerante de um modo totalmente malicioso, enquanto lhe dirigia um sorriso. - Já que ninguém me respondeu, estão liberados.

E foi só o agente dizer tais palavras, que os meninos e Lee se arrumaram o mais rápido que conseguiram para poderem finalmente voltar para casa.

- Você fica Sai. Preciso falar com você.

O Uchiha esperou o que para ele pareceu séculos, até os outros sumirem totalmente de vista. Caminhou de um jeito felinamente até onde o baixista estava o encurralando com seu corpo numa parede.

- Você anda brincando com fogo. - passou ousadamente as mãos pelo corpo do baixista, enquanto pressionava seu corpo ao dele .

- Ando é? Não me lembro de ter feito nada desse tipo. Ou será que começou a imaginar coisas que lhe convêm?

- Além de tudo é cara-de-pau. Me parecia feliz com aquele canudo na boca ...

- Meio fino para o meu gosto. Mas não se pode tudo nesta vida. - Sai inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás, se deparando com belos olhos cor de ônix brilhando cheios de desejo.

- Eu posso te dar outra coisa que você quiser. Garanto que não vai se arrepender e será muito mais proveitoso - Itachi sussurrava roucamente, enquanto friccionava seu quadril vagarosamente no do menor.

Suas bocas se encontraram com certa fúria, como se dependessem disso para viver. Mãos vagavam como se tivessem vida própria , descobrindo, apertando e marcando. O Uchiha mordia aquele pescoço alvo, tendo a total consciência de que ficaria marcado, mas não ligava para isso. Deixaria quantas marcas fossem possíveis só para poder ter aquele corpo para si. Deixou um gemido rouco escapar por seus lábios quando sentiu as mãos de Sai apertando seu pênis por cima da calça.

- Você não estava brincando quando falou que eu não iria me arrepender. - o baixista mesclava beijos e mordidas por toda extensão do queixo de Itachi, que sorria no momento.

- E você acha que eu falaria alguma mentira sobre o meu corpo?

- Você é muito prepotente.

- Eu sei.

- Eu realmente não queria ter visto esse quase sexo de vocês dois, mas a Tsunade nos chama imediatamente Itachi. - Kakashi coçava a cabeça sem graça, olhando para o outro lado.

- Kakashi, você não tinha hora melhor para aparecer não?- Itachi se apoiava com as duas mãos na parede, uma de cada lado de Sai, enquanto arfava.

- Como se eu ficasse esperando a hora que você transasse com os outros para aparecer. E agradeça por ter sido eu. Bem, se recomponha aí... Estou te esperando no elevador.

- Eu não acredito que isto esta acontecendo. - O Uchiha murmurou apoiando a sua testa na do baixista.

- Se bem que analisando friamente, Kakashi-san está certo. Se agarrar no meio do corredor... Estava na cara que alguém apareceria.

- Mas assim fica melhor, não acha?

- Realmente.

- Sai. Eu e você. Sexta-feira à noite. - Itachi se afastou mantendo uma distância segura entre os dois, enquanto se arrumava.

- Está faltando alguns verbos nessa frase, _Itachi-kun._

- Nós vamos sair sexta-feira à noite.

- E quem te garante que eu quero?

- Eu não pedi para você pensar no assunto. Eu afirmei que você vai. Te vejo depois .- e depositou rapidamente um beijo nos lábios do outro que continuava apoiado na parede .

O Uchiha caminhava rapidamente, passando por um longo corredor vazio, até chegar ao elevador, encontrando assim Kakashi.

- Peço desculpas por ter te atrapalhado.

- Sem problemas. Acho que você já me viu em situações piores. Faz alguma idéia do que Tsunade quer agora? - ambos entraram no elevador, esperando pacientemente a porta fechar.

- Não. Provavelmente descobriremos assim que a encontramos.

Após alguns segundos saíram do elevador, batendo levemente numa porta. Cumprimentaram Tsunade logo após receberem a permissão para entrarem na sala, e se sentaram em cadeiras em frente à mesa dela.

- Como vai o andamento da Hebi e Yondaime?

- Hebi ainda possui mais dois shows para a finalização da turnê, na qual os ingressos estão esgotados. E já temos algum material para o próximo álbum.

- Yondaime esta em processo de finalização e em breve já podemos lançá-los finalmente no ramo musical.

- Fico feliz em saber. E presumo que ambos devem saber que não os chamei aqui para tratarmos de seus trabalhos, não é mesmo? - Tsunade entrelaçou os dedos, apoiando preguiçosamente o queixo neles. - Ele deve chegar a qualquer momento.

- Ele quem Tsunade-sama? - Itachi encarou um pouco curioso a mulher sentada na sua frente.

- A razão pela qual vocês foram chamados. Logo irão descobrir. Ah, não disse?

Ambos os agentes viram Tsunade se endireitar na cadeira, sorrindo para alguém que entrava na sala, fazendo o barulho de passos ecoar cada vez mais perto de onde estavam.

- Uchiha Itachi e Hatake Kakashi, quero que conheçam o mais novo vice-presidente, 'Yamato' Tenzou.

- É uma _honra _vê-los novamente lado a lado. - Yamato falou sarcasticamente enquanto sorria coisa que não passou despercebida por Kakashi.

**XXX**

Quando recebera a chamada de Pein para que pudessem sair, Naruto não imaginara que o outro o levaria para seu apartamento. E muito menos que ele tivera tanto empenho ao preparar aquela comida maravilhosa, só para ele. E quando perguntou como que ele conseguira fazer aquilo tudo, já que estava ocupado, foi agraciado com um pequeno sorriso acompanhado por um _"Se for algo para agradar você, eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.". _

Encontravam-se sentados lado a lado na varanda, conversando amenidades enquanto esvaziavam rapidamente suas taças de vinho e saboreavam a sobremesa. Quanto tempo não se sentia assim, tão relaxado sem se preocupar com as coisas a sua volta?

- Você esta sujo. - Pein apontava com uma colher o rosto do loiro, que logo tratou de se limpar, sendo supervisionado atentamente.

- Saiu?

- Ainda não. Pode deixar que eu faço isso para você .

Inclinou-se para o lado, passando lentamente a língua pelo queixo sujo até alcançar os lábios contornando-os e por fim mordiscando.

- Acaba de me surgir uma dúvida Naruto-kun.

- E qual seria?- o loiro sussurrou de volta, a milímetros de distância do outro.

- O gosto de chocolate misturado com sua pele. Será que é tão tentador como estou pensando?

O loiro sorriu em resposta ao sentir uma colher fria coberta de chocolate deslizar por cada pedaço de pele que surgia enquanto o mais velho tinha a árdua tarefa de desabotoar sua camisa só com uma mão.

- Pode deixar que faço isso para você.

Naruto terminava de se despir, sendo acompanhado por um olhar totalmente malicioso de seu companheiro, que o comia praticamente com os olhos enquanto começava a se aproximar cada vez mais. Beijaram-se com certa volúpia, fazendo suas línguas travarem uma batalha interna durante vários minutos.

Interromperam o beijo, com respirações ofegantes. Mas isso não impediu Pein de continuar o seu trabalho. Ele torturava o loiro, roçando sua boca desde o pescoço até o cós da calça jeans, dando um leve chupão ao alcançar o limite da roupa fazendo Naruto soltar um gemido baixo. Voltou todo o percurso lambendo o chocolate dando uma atenção especial as mamilos que endureciam com o toque.

- Se você quiser desistir me avise imediatamente, Naruto-kun. Não vou conseguir me conter. - Pein segurava com ambas as mãos o rosto do cantor da Yondaime, olhando atentamente para ele. Seus olhos transmitiam um ar de luxúria que hipnotizavam o loiro.

- Eu não sou tão idiota assim a ponto de desistir.

- Venha.

O Uzumaki era levado às pressas para o quarto de Pein, que o agarrava pelo caminho. Durante o trajeto arrancou os sapatos e despiu com certa violência a blusa que o mais alto usava. Suas costas bateram numa porta, que logo foi aberta enquanto caminhavam vacilantes até a beirada da cama. Foi depositado com certo cuidado no colchão macio, enquanto sentia sua calça deslizar junto com a cueca pelas suas pernas.

- Você é lindo. - Pein apreciava cada detalhe do corpo nu deitado a sua total mercê. - Eu não posso negar que o quis para mim desde o primeiro momento em que meus olhos bateram numa foto sua.

- E vai ficar realmente só olhando? - Naruto falou com a respiração descompassada, sentindo o corpo esquentar cada vez mais ao observar um piercing no mamilo esquerdo do homem, que riu com tal comentário enquanto desabotoava as próprias calças.

- Eu não só vou olhar como vou beijar cada pedaço do seu corpo Naruto-kun. - Pein falou sensualmente esfregando lenta e tortuosamente suas ereções provocando um gemido mais alto no loiro.

Pein apertava e beijava o interior das pernas bem torneadas do cantor, ignorando completamente os pedidos desconexos que ele fazia, já que maldosamente roçava sua boca ou então sua mão no pênis do loiro.

- Você quer isso, Naruto? - falou com uma voz carregada de desejo, enquanto apertava a cabeça do sexo já ereto do outro. - Ou será que prefere continuar sendo torturado?- sorriu ao escutar o loiro ofegar quando apertou ainda mais.

- Faça isso logo! - o se apoiou pelos cotovelos vendo o outro sorrir torto para ele, enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Mordeu os lábios imediatamente ao sentir a língua quente deslizar por toda a extensão do seu membro, sendo sugado com habilidade. Aquilo estava o deixando louco, ainda mais quando se deparou com o olhar de Pein sobre si. E foi com certa frustração que sentiu a boca do outro abandonar o seu corpo, mas quase que imediatamente gemeu ao sentir os longos dedos tateando a sua entrada.

Respirava profundamente, sentindo aquela dor incômoda aumentar enquanto o outro o preparava. Escutou Pein chamando por ele e levantou a cabeça, o encontrando sentado o chamando com os dedos. Colocou seus joelhos um de cada lado das coxas do mais velho, que o segurava firmemente pela cintura. Olharam-se por alguns segundos trocando um beijo totalmente diferente dos anteriores. Pein o beijava com calma, como se quisesse transmitir ao outro que estava tudo bem.

Naruto deixou escapar um gemido de dor quando começou a ser penetrado lentamente. Apertava os ombros de Pein, que deslizava lentamente uma das mãos nas suas costas enquanto o empurrava mais um pouco para baixo até se encaixarem totalmente. O loiro ficou um tempo parado, tentando se acostumar com a sensação, sentindo beijos serem distribuídos pelo seu pescoço. Logo a dor foi substituída pelo prazer e ele começava a se mexer lentamente, sentindo as estocadas ritmadas de Pein.

Não demorou muito para que ambos os corpos se movessem sensualmente, como se já se conhecessem há muitos anos. Beijavam-se com desejo, buscando o corpo um do outro para se satisfazerem. Pein estocava Naruto com a mesma intensidade que o loiro se movimentava. Sorriu ao sentir a língua atrevida do cantor deslizar pela sua orelha, sugando seu lóbulo com vontade.

E foi com prazer que sentiu em sua mão aquele líquido quente deslizar, gozando dentro de Naruto logo em seguida. Permaneceram abraçados, respirando descompassadamente enquanto se recuperavam. Pein estava com a cabeça mergulhada no pescoço do loiro, que mexia lentamente nos seus cabelos. Deu uma mordida naquela área e deslizou sua língua até a orelha dele.

- Preparado para o segundo tempo, Naruto-kun?

O loiro riu com gosto, voltando a beijar aquele homem insaciável.

**XXX**

Neji estava sentado no banco de uma praça observando algumas crianças brincar de bola na grama. Seus longos cabelos se encontravam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e alguns fios para a sua irritação teimavam em entrar constantemente em seu campo de visão sempre que o vento soprava mais forte.

Consultou o relógio e viu que o amigo estava bastante atrasado, o que não era uma grande novidade, pois Kiba só perdia para Naruto no quesito horário. Bateu impacientemente seus dedos em cima dos CDs que Inuzuka pedira emprestado, fechando os olhos por alguns momentos.

- Neji, foi mal pela demora. Tivemos alguns problemas pelo caminho. - uma voz bastante conhecida sua soou divertida, enquanto se aproximava.

- Saísse mais cedo, pois não sou seu empregado, muito menos tenho tempo livre que nem você.

O Hyuuga abriu os olhos, pronto para encarar o amigo, quando reparou quem estava com ele.

- O que é que você faz aqui?

- Pensei que soubesse que Hinata sempre voltava comigo da faculdade para casa.

- Seu pai sabe que você anda por ai com uma saia tão curta, Hinata-sama? - Neji observava as pernas da prima. Desde quando ela usava aquele tipo de roupa?

- Acho que o sol afetou você meu caro. Resolveu dar uma de primo super protetor agora? Chegou um pouco atrasado, não? E a saia não está curta, pelo menos eu acho que cai muito bem na Hina-chan .

"_Mostra muita coisa para o meu gosto"._ O guitarrista não pode deixar de pensar ao analisar a prima dos pés a cabeça.

- Eu vou comprar logo a nossa água, Hinata. Espere aqui, por favor. E veja se controla essa sua língua ferina Neji! - Kiba estreitou os olhos quando se virou para o outro garoto e logo depois saiu correndo para comprar as bebidas.

E quase que imediatamente um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre os dois primos. A jovem Hyuuga sentou timidamente no banco, um pouco afastada do mais velho, mordendo num gesto totalmente nervoso seu lábio inferior. Olhou de rabo de olho para o lado sentindo o seu rosto corar quase que de imediato.

- Neji nii-san?

- O que é?

- Não olhe tão fixamente para as minhas pernas. Es-estou ficando sem jeito.

- A culpa é sua que fica usando essas roupas! E nem vou falar nada sobre o decote dessa blusa.

- Você parece um velho! E para alguém que você deixou bem claro que odeia, essas observações ficaram estranhas. - Hinata recobrou a sua postura ao se dar conta que o primo olhava surpreso para ela, logo após a pequena explosão.

- Eu não te... Eu não te odeio Hinata.

- Mas então, por que me trata assim? - a Hyuuga sussurrou a última frase, esperando uma resposta de seu complicado primo.

- Eu não posso...

Neji sentiu o rosto arder enquanto sua cabeça dava um solavanco para o lado, sentiu a bola deslizar pelo seu ombro e ir à direção ao chão.

- Meu Deus Neji! Você esta bem?- Hinata rapidamente se ajoelhou no banco, pegando o queixo do primo e o virando para o lado, observando uma enorme marca vermelha.

- O que você acha? É claro que não!

- Tio! O senhor está legal? Me desculpe pela bolada . É que sou muito forte e não consegui controlar meu chute! - um menininho de 6 anos sorria feliz, abraçado com a bola, enquanto passava o dedo pelo nariz.

- Já que você é forte moleque, então reúna o máximo de força que você conseguir e suma da minha frente.

Neji olhava ameaçadoramente para o menino que não pensou duas vezes e tratou de sumir de sua vista. Olhou para o lado esfregando a bochecha, vendo sua prima com a cabeça abaixada.

- Eu sei que você quer rir Hinata-sama. Vai em frente - disse rolando os olhos.

E embora ainda estivesse com uma raiva enorme e o rosto dolorido, deu um pequeno sorriso ao escutar aquela risada que não ouvia há muito tempo.

**XXX**

Naruto entrou o mais silenciosamente que pode em casa, fechando a porta com o máximo cuidado. Foi andando pé ante pé pelo corredor e logo avistou Sai e Gaara sentados de costas para ele, vendo televisão. Deu um suspiro baixo aliviado, e foi caminhando até a escada.

- Olha só Gaara-kun, ele acha que nos engana andando desse jeito pela casa.

- Seria mais fácil se ele não respirasse tão alto.

- A noite do Naruto-kun deve ter sido boa. Afinal está fora de casa há mais de 17 horas.

- Pelo menos alguém esta se dando bem neste grupo. - Gaara apoiou os pés na mesa de centro, enquanto mudava de canal.

- O Naruto deixou de ser virgem, isso deveria ser comemorado - Sai bocejava cheio de tédio, vendo o amigo jogar o controle longe - O que acha de jogarmos videogame?

- Bem pensado.

- Hey! Não falem como se eu não estivesse presente 'ttebayo! - Naruto gritava com o pé ainda no primeiro degrau.

- Mas ninguém aqui falou mentiras. Tudo o que falamos você sabe que é verdade.

- Parem de falar da minha vida. E onde está o Neji?

- Foi se encontrar com o Kiba e a Hinata.

- E ele sabe que ela vai?

- É claro que não, se não ele estaria aqui te perturbando também. Eu quero jogar algum jogo de ação, dá para ser?

- Qualquer um está bom.

- Eu vou tomar banho e dormir um pouco.

- Cuidado quando for sentar, pode doer um pouco. - o baixista andava até o sofá, segurando o controle, enquanto Gaara ligava o jogo. Deu um sorriso torto ao ver o dedo que o loiro mandava para ele, enquanto subia para o andar de cima.

O guitarrista entrou no quarto, com os sapatos na mão. Foi jogando as roupas pelo caminho até chegar ao banheiro, parando em frente ao espelho completamente nu. Seu pescoço e ombros mostravam marcas vermelhas e por toda extensão do seu tórax era visível alguns arranhões. Pegou uma toalha nova embaixo da pia e se dirigiu até o box. Pretendia ter algumas horas de sono antes de se encontrar novamente com Pein.

Porém não pensava que seu sono fosse tão pesado, a ponto de acordar extremamente atrasado. Consultou o relógio completamente desperto vendo que seu acompanhante chegaria dentro de dez minutos. Tentou se lembrar da conversa que tivera com Pein pela manhã enquanto praticamente mergulhava no armário, mas as únicas coisas que conseguia se lembrar era de como o outro sussurrava o seu nome enquanto transavam.

Vestiu uma camisa pólo verde musgo com uma calça jeans escura. Pegou sua carteira, a chave de casa e o sapato, saindo correndo escada abaixo, encontrando os três amigos na sala.

- Não me diga que você também vai sair? - Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando o loiro arrumando o cabelo. - Ficaremos apenas eu e você em casa hoje Gaara.

- E você estava doido que fosse a Hinata, não é? - o ruivo falou calmamente, segurando uma barra de chocolate.

- Nem vou te responder.

- Porque sabe que é verdade. Vai sair com o Itachi, Sai?

- Vou sim. Ele me obrigou a ir numa festa do primo dele.

- Que coincidência, eu também vou numa! Opa é o Pein! Vejo vocês depois! - Naruto guardou o celular no bolso, após receber uma ligação de Pein.

- E você sabe de quem é a festa, Naruto?

- Um tal de Tobi , amigo dele . Tchau!

Sai ficou observando a porta se fechar com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. Virou para os outros e sorriu mais ainda.

- Por acaso é a mesma festa?

- É sim.

- Me deixa ver se eu entendi. Festa de Tobi, primo de Itachi. Isso o torna um Uchiha, certo?

- Então provavelmente Sasuke estará presente. É, parece que será uma festa interessante.

**XXX**

Sasuke estava num canto conversando com uma mulher de cabelos azuis e um ar sério, comparado com a bagunça que os outros convidados faziam. E dentre todos aqueles loucos, Konan era a aquela que mais se aproximava de uma relação de respeito. Provavelmente era a única naquele grupo com quem conseguia ter uma conversa civilizada sem sentir seus nervos à flor da pele.

Percebeu que após a jovem ter mirado certo ponto atrás de si, seu rosto ganhou uma expressão de surpresa imediatamente.

- Eu não sabia que o Pein havia voltado.

O Uchiha virou a cabeça lentamente para trás, sentindo seus olhos estreitarem quase que imediatamente. Cumprimentando Tobi, se encontrava Naruto sorrindo timidamente, enquanto Pein tinha o braço ao redor de seu pescoço.

_Continua..._

_Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls_

**N/A**_**: **__Bom dessa vez eu não vou comentar muito sobre a minha demora. Estava sem um pingo de criatividade e não queria escrever qualquer coisa no capítulo 11 só para poder dizer a vocês 'vejam como eu fui rápida'. Eu queria algo realmente interessante, e isso foi mais ou menos o que saiu, embora eu não esteja completamente satisfeita. _

_Somem isso ao inicio de um problema no fígado (os remédios no começo me deixavam mal durante o dia inteiro) e vocês tiveram quase um mês sem atualização. Mas para a sorte de vocês a criatividade voltou e os remédios pararam de dar efeito colateral. Na verdade eu descobri que o meu enjôo era simples: eu ficava muito tempo sem comer. Que tolinha eu._

_E já que estamos falando sobre isso... Gente, controlem-se, por favor, quando forem comer frituras , açúcar, refrigerantes e tudo que é bom na vida mais te estraga, ok? Se não vão acabar fudidos (não tem palavra melhor) que nem eu. Imaginem ficar por um tempo indeterminado sem poder ingerir nada disso, só na base de uma dieta rigorosa e de remédios? Pensaram né? E o mais estranho é que eu conheço várias pessoas que tiveram isso. _

_E eu posso até ouvir o Aldebaran falando 'Você esta com uruca! Só pode'._

_Agora olhando essa parte por um todo, até que saiu grandinha. Isso porque eu disse que não iria comentar a minha demora..._

_E bom, eu dedico esse Lime ao meu beta. Espero que você goste Baran._

_E ainda pretendo invadir a casa do Kishi._

**Reviews:**

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**_**:**__ Eu não sou maníaca não Baran! Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia absurda. E se eu tivesse falado que estava escrevendo um Lime entre os dois perderia toda a graça. Está certo que nem se compara aos seus, mas saiba que eu fiz de coração para você. _

_E mais uma vez tenho que te agradecer por clarear as minhas idéias loucas. Sinceramente eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ter você ali, alimentando a minha mente insana. Provavelmente a história teria tomado um rumo completamente diferente do resultado final. E esse foi outro Lime que eu me empenhei para fazer e espero que tenha ficado do seu agrado. _

_Bjos!_

**lari-thekiller** : _Enquanto eu lia a sua review , eu imaginei um emoticon que tem no MSN . É uma carinha amarela, com uma cara de pervertida e uma mão na boca! Você deve ter ficado assim ao imaginar os dois, não é? Ainda mais dando aquela risada. _

_Não rolou no provador, mas quem sabe onde possa rolar..._

_Bjos!_

**Ero-Kitsune21** : _Ahn! Eu fui má mesmo! Confesso. Imagino o quanto me xingaram quando leram o 'continua' ali embaixo. Baixar em torrent ? Será que eu sou a única que me atrapalho toda ao fazer isso ? _

_Eu também acho o Itachi uma coisa, e concordo que Kishimoto cometeu um crime ao matá-lo. Deve ter bebido umas (ou seriam muitas?) antes de montar o enredo, só pode. _

_Nem me fale em PC. A rede saiu do ar e eu estou muito puta no momento, já que eu preciso pesquisar um monte de coisas . Sorte que a página de reviews estava aberta._

_E eu já ia me esquecendo do site, acredita? Se chama "mangatraders". O site é em inglês e você precisa se cadastrar. Mas é super fácil navegar por ele e vale muita pena. www(ponto)mangatraders(ponto)com_

_Eu também sou apaixonada pelo Zero! E sinceramente não vou muito com a cara do Kaname. E em Ouran, fica meio difícil escolher, pois todos são tão interessantes! Mas digamos que eu fico entre o Mori-sempai, Tamaki e Hikaru. _

_Bjos!_

**sango7higurashi** : _Aqui está o capítulo ! Espero que tenha gostado._

_E tipo, eu depois de analisar bastante, eu continuo achando que o botão lá no final é roxo..._

_Bjos!_

**Lady Purin-Aoi** : _Mas eu não estava mentindo quando disse que você não me enche o saco! _

_Eu também os adoro demais! Provavelmente porque possuem personalidades completamente opostas. _

_Ok, eu admito que ficasse com um nó no coração quando eu vi ele chorando, mas foi só chegar na última parte que esse sentimento evaporou e eu o xinguei loucamente . _

_Mas se bem que pareceu que ele ficou levemente interessado quando o Tobi/Madara/Mizukage e sei lá mais quem falou que o Naruto era dele (ou será que eu surtei nesta hora?). Vamos ver no que isso vai dar._

_Bjos! _

**Srta.Kinomoto** : _Mas ele vai sofrer muito ainda. Imagine só, disputar o loiro com o Pein? Acho que vai ser uma tarefa bem difícil, não? E eu vou adorar escrever essas cenas de ciúmes e loucuras! _

_Fui malvada mesmo, mas não concorda que o capítulo passado acabou de um jeito interessante?_

_Bjos!_

**LahKage**_ : Aqui está a continuação do capítulo !_

_Bjos!_

**Rock Lena Rhobertta** : _Aposto que você teve uma vontade doida de me matar quando acabou de ler o capítulo passado, não é? _

_E fico feliz em saber que esta gostando da fic!_

_Bjos!_

**Hajime Kirane-chan** : _Ahn! Não precisa pedir desculpas não! Provavelmente você estava ocupada, não é? É natural isso. _

_E você descreveu perfeitamente a situação dos dois dentro do carro. Não poderia ser melhor. E é claro, eu ri bastante imaginando a cena._

_Bjos!_

**Jessi-chan-e-Dani-chan** : _Não precisa ficar sem jeito só porque falou um palavrão. Se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu sou muito desbocada. Não que eu me orgulhe disso, mas eu sou, fazer o que? Se bem que eu ando me controlando..._

_Eu vou confessar uma coisa, tem vezes que eu nem sei de onde veio a inspiração. Eu leio e fico me perguntando "Isso saiu realmente da minha cabeça? Eu realmente escrevi isso?". É muito estranho._

_Eu também nunca havia imaginado os dois como um casal. Mas me converteram também. Somos duas lerdas então! _

_Obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Bjos!_

**yeahrebecca**_ : Eu não quero ser a causadora da sua morte ! Pode ir tratando de ficar vivinha aí. E qualquer dia desses me leve para essa sessão , ok ? Eu estou ficando extremamente viciada nos dois, o que eu ainda não sei é se isso é bom ou ruim. _

_Foi o que eu disse para a _**_Lady Purin-Aoi_ .**_ Pena ao vê-lo chorar... Até deu. Mas se ele terminasse o capítulo calado, até ia. Eu provavelmente pensaria "Coitado dele. Sofre tanto tadinho". Mas não, ele resolveu abrir a boca no último quadrinho. Ai não dá. Ele pediu para ser xingado. _

_Bjos!_

**Zhicc**_**: **__Eu acho que na verdade foi o Kishimoto que endoidou e o reflexo disso esta aparecendo no Sasuke. Mas se bem que analisando por outro lado, se não acontecesse isso, não teria história. Mas eu o perdoaria se a luta dos Uchihas não tivesse sido tão apelativa e demorada. _

_Agora que a fic vai ficar interessante, já que o Naruto terá os dois nas mãos dele._

_Bjos!_

**Lue Meldane** : _Eu mandei aquele Lime do nada mesmo, né? Eu nem estava imaginando escrever nada assim no capítulo passado. Mas quando a inspiração bateu, não teve jeito. Eu escrevi que nem uma louca. _

_E não fale no Naruto molhadinho que a minha mente começa a viajar aqui! Pelo menos o surto é coletivo._

_Suas fics não são um sucesso? Você por acaso já deu uma olhada lá na sua nova? É preciso muita coragem para responder aquilo tudo! Boa sorte!_

_Nada de Spoilers!_

_Bjos!_

**Inu**_**: **__Digamos que ele é ciumento sim, tanto é que ele vai meio que disputar o Naruto com o Sasuke. E você mesmo sem querer, acabou me dando uma ótima idéia!_

_Bjos!_

**Mir-chan**_**: **__"me recuso a dizer que a espera valeu a pena pq senão vc acostuma" Que maldade Mir-chan! Precisava ver o sorriso torto que eu dei quando eu li essa frase e vi que dia era hoje. _

_Bem, a Sakura. Eu ainda não sei como eu vou enfiá-la na fic! É tanto personagem que eu fico maluca! Vou tentar mostrar mais os que só apareceram uma vez. _

_Você vai apoiar o Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas? Se um já me preocupava, imagine dois agora!_

_Bjos!_

**Sinstanter**_**: **__Eu devorei Bleach quando eu pus meus olhos no mangá. Eu não conseguia fazer outra coisa. Quanto a Vampire Knight... # Camis suspira ao imaginar aqueles vampiros gostosos # a história é meio viciante, não? Mas creio que já está chegando ao final. E você torce para quem? Zero ou Kaname? Eu prefiro o Zero. E o Kaname é uma mistura do Alam e Jeile de Meru Puri! Deve ser por isso que tenho umas recaídas ao longo dos capítulos. _

_Você definiu o tempo exato que eu senti pena do Sasuke. _

_O Sai e o Itachi são um caso à parte. E eu não sei da onde eu tirei essa palavra "comestível", sério. Provavelmente foi durante conversas malucas pela madrugada (que são as melhores, pois as pessoas já estão surtadas) envolvendo algum ser do sexo masculino. Vagamente me recordo de em vez de escrever 'Nossa, como ele é gostoso', acabou saindo 'Nossa, como ele é comestível' e acabou ficando. _

_Espero que tenha gostado do Pein e do Naruto neste capítulo._

_Bjos!_

**Chibi Mari-chan** : _Eu também adorei escrever aquela conversa entre os dois. Ficou interessante, não acha?_

_Opa! Então já é! Prepare as coisas que vamos invadir a casa do Kishi. \o_

_Bjos!_

**reneev** : _Olha , eu até vou tentar colocar o que você me pediu , afinal adoro os dois juntos . Mas não fique chateada se não der, pois eu me enrolo muito tentando colocar todos os personagens. Se não der nesta fic, eu os coloco na próxima, pode ter certeza. _

_Bjos!_

**piii**_** : **__A vez dos dois se pegando ainda vai chegar . E eu estou tão ansiosa para escrever como você deve estar para ler. Isso você pode ter certeza!_

_Me falaram isso e eu percebi esse detalhe . Mas ficaria estranho se ele levantasse e não tivesse nada ali, não é? XD_

_Bjos!_

**x-Shiinji** :_ Tenho que concordar com você que a conversa entre os dois foi a melhor . Eu me divirto escrevendo essas coisas._

_Nesse capítulo não teve SasuNaru , mas no próximo ..._

_Bjos!_

**uchiha ju** : _Acho que eu sou a única autora do mundo que precisa analisar o que escreveu para dar uma resposta porque ela mesma não faz a menor idéia do porquê de escrever aquilo._

_Olha, eu acho que ele disse aquilo meio que para fazer uma piadinha, meio que para sacanear o Neji na hora. Nunca rolou nada entre os quatro. _

_O Sasuke é um... # milhares de palavrões sendo ditos no momento # . Ele decaiu no meu conceito. Acho muito bom ele estar tramando algo na encolha. _

_Acho que todo mundo ficou meio balançado quando ele começou a chorar. E eu fiquei meio boba quando vi o Itachi sorrindo. Tão fofo. _

_E eu te passei meu MSN? Eu não me lembro, minha memória é uma droga._

_Bjos!_

**Vanilla Lil**_**: **__Eu também sempre fico meio assim quando vou deixar uma review para outros autores._

_O joguinho entre os dois não é perfeito? Ambos são tão... Comestíveis. XD_

_Suigetsu e Juugo, outro casal que esta me viciando. Mas é muito raro ver uma fic dos dois juntos. _

_E um Gaara é um fofo né? Realmente dá vontade de levar para casa... Junto com os outros._

_Bjos!_

**Mitsuki-Nekinha** : _A senhorita realmente foi pega no flagra. Mas está perdoada. XD_

_Bjos!_

**Tins**_**: **__Estou percebendo que fãs de ItaSai vão dominar o mundo. Mas também né existem umas fics ai que fazem você babar e tudo. _

_Acho que chegamos num ponto em que todos os casais estão avançando. Um mais do que os outros, mas tudo bem._

_Quanto a sua pergunta sobre GaaLee : olha, provavelmente terá sabe ? Se não tiver é capaz de fazerem da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno. _

_O Dougie é muito gostoso, né? Fala sério. E ele disse numa entrevista que as mulheres londrinas não dão atenção a ele. Todas cegas! Deixa só ele vir aqui em casa que eu dou a atenção que ele precisar._

_Bjos!_

**Katamy Hanara** : _É verdade. Eles virão no mês de Outubro passando em três estados. Se não me engano Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo e Curitiba. _

_O site que tem Gravitation Ex é esse aqui: www(ponto)mangatraders(ponto)com . Você só precisa se cadastrar e ele está em inglês, ok? E eu também só soube a pouco tempo que havia continuação. Se não me engano descobri quando estava no volume 11. _

_O Kishimoto é um mal-amado. Essa é a verdade. E concordo com você que ele está mandando para o buraco os mais bonitos da história. E eu também sempre soube do Itachi, aliás, eu sou fã do Uchiha mais velho desde o momento em que mencionaram o nome dele (sem que ele tivesse aparecido). Você pode imaginar o meu desgosto quando ele morreu né?_

_Eu já escutei essa música sim, mas ainda não a coloquei aqui. Talvez eu a coloque mais para frente._

_Bjos!_

**Lizinhadias** : _As músicas do título eu coloco geralmente abaixo do "Continua" com seu devido cantor. Mas se eu não me engano nos primeiros capítulos se encontravam dentro da nota do autor. Cada capítulo tem um diferente, mas o que predomina é McFLY._

_E a música do capítulo passado _Baby, It's you _é um dos encerramentos do anime Bleach . Tenho quase certeza que é o 9._

_Pode deixar que vou caprichar nos dois!_

_Bjos!_

**Mayuko Natsumi** : _O Sasuke nem está surtando ao lado de Naruto, né? Eu quase chego a sentir pena dele. Quase. _

_Bjos!_

**gaa-chan \o/**_** : **__Espero que você já esteja melhor depois da última review . _

_E não ligue para essas coisas não. Parece que sempre acontece algo para atrapalhar aquele momento que a gente mais espera. Daqui a pouco vocês dois se encontram novamente. E por favor, não resolva ficar com ele no final, quando a caravana estiver indo embora. É uma coisa um tanto broxante._

_Foi o meu primeiro Lime. Nunca havia escrito nada parecido e não vou negar que fiquei bastante nervosa. Ainda fico né? Afinal neste capítulo teve outro e eu só faltei surtar. Mas eu prometi ao meu beta e eu não costumo ir contra as minhas palavras. Pode demorar, mas um dia sai._

_Mas em momento nenhum eu pensei que você fosse uma menina. De onde você tirou essa idéia? XD_

_Bjos!_

**papty-chan**_** : **__E dessa vez eu parei numa parte boa de novo, não é ? O povo só falta cair em cima. _

_Camis-sama é muito formal. Pode me chamar só de Camis mesmo, não me importo._

_E quanto ao Pein... Espero que tenha gostado._

_Bjos!_

**Juuh**_**: **__Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Eu realmente o fiz com muito carinho._

_E eu ando realmente precisando de imaginação. Está começando a ficar complicado._

_Bjos!_

**Tsunade Uzumaki** : _Eu também adoro ver o Sasuke pervertido. Acho que cai bem nele. E fica tão mais interessante de ler. _

_E quanto aos seus dois pedidos... Eu vou atendê-los. Se bem que a parada do Naruto amarrado na cama eu iria realmente fazer. _

_Na verdade ele não sonhou com ele não. Dormiu igual uma pedra depois de ter enchido a cara, o que leva a pensarmos que ele pensou no loiro o tempo todo enquanto ainda se mantinha meio sóbrio. _

_Bjos!_

**ty-chan**_** : **__Eu ri tanto lendo o comecinho da sua review . E eu geralmente leio o mangá pelo Onemanga todas as sextas-feiras, já que é a data que sai o mangá lá. _

_Bom, o nome McFLY não é estranho não. Eles tiraram esse nome do personagem Marty McFLY, do filme "De Volta Para o Futuro", já que são viciados na trilogia. _

_E você disse tudo quando comentou sobre o estereótipo de alguns mangás yaoi. _

_Eu também vivo rindo de coisas banais, não ligue. Aliás, você pode ver um sorriso no meio rosto por qualquer coisa. Agora me pede para gargalhar? Ai já é outra história. A parada tem que ser realmente engraçada. _

_Pein Vs Sasuke, ou seja, SANGUE, já vai começar! Hohohohoho!_

_Bjos!_

**Akasuna no Lihu** : _Foi o que eu disse numa review lá em cima... Ficaria estranho se ele levantasse e não tivesse nada, não é? Então é só você imaginar que ele possui uma linda sobrancelha ruiva acima dos olhos. XD_

_Bjos!_

**mfm2885**: _Qual cena que você não sabia que teria ? A dos dois conversando?_

_O site que tem Gravitation Ex é esse aqui: www(ponto)mangatraders(ponto)com . Você só precisa se cadastrar e ele esta em inglês, ok? _

_O sasuke não se arrependeu pelo o que fez não, só esta fazendo uma ceninha básica. _

_Bjos!_

**Jaana A. **_:__Tia Jaana !! _

_E não precisa ficar se desculpando não. Eu não mordo o.0_

_Você estava realmente atacada quando me mandou a review, não é? Pode falar não conto para ninguém. E é claro que vai ter um Lemon deles! Já tenho até algumas idéias, mas alguém precisa morrer de ciúmes antes, não acha?_

_Ahn!! Lonely... O que é a voz do Danny nesta música? Tipo, espalhou aos quatro ventos que "Eu estou tão sozinho"? Porque ele quer, né? Deixa só ele cruzar o meu caminho daqui a alguns meses. Vai deixar de se lamentar num segundo. Eu tenho uma tara enorme por ele, você não tem noção. Eu só não escrevo o que se passa na minha mente neste momento, pois eu seria chamada de tarada. E eu não pretendo manchar a imagem de quieta e pura (?) que demorei tantos anos construindo. _

_"E MORRA PELA PARTE QUE VOCÊ PAROU" Obrigada pela parte que me toca Jaana... XD_

_Bjos!_

**Bruna-san**_**: **__Obrigada pelo elogio!!_

_E espero que você tenha gostado da fic! _

_Eu sensei de alguém? Nya, eu não escrevo tão bem assim!_

_Bjos!_

_Entre no movimento: aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_Eu preciso realmente dizer que eles não me pertencem?_

**Betada por: **_Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas._

**Capítulo 12**

**Crushcrushcrush**

Sentia seu sangue ferver e correr mais rápido por suas veias só de olhar aquela cena enojante. A raiva lhe consumia numa forma assustadora, e quem prestasse bastante atenção poderia jurar que os olhos cor de ônix estavam vermelhos. Sasuke observava quase que possessivamente o loiro que ainda trocava palavras com seu primo. _"Quem aquele idiota pensa que é segurando o __**meu **__dobe desse jeito?" _rosnou praticamente em pensamento, sem nem perceber o jeito que se dirigiu ao pensar em Uzumaki.

- Quem é aquele jovem que está com o Pain? A nova presa dele? - Konan perguntou com certa curiosidade.

**- **Uzumaki Naruto...

- Então aquele é o famoso Naruto. Seu irmão me falou algumas coisas sobre a banda, e pelo visto, Itachi não é o único interessado em alguém da Yondaime.

- Como?- o moreno ficou um pouco surpreso, mas logo tratou de esconder isso, encarando a mulher na sua frente.

- Está mais do que óbvio, não? Pensei que você fosse mais esperto, pequeno Uchiha. - Konan mantinha seu semblante calmo e impassível, ao contrário do garoto, que no momento revirava os olhos – E nem tente negar, sabe que não me engana.

- Não fale sobre o que não sabe... - falou com uma voz cortante, soltando quase que imediatamente um suspiro de irritação enquanto colocava ambas as mãos no bolso. Se Konan não fosse mulher, já teria lhe enfiado um belo soco nessa cara presunçosa.

_- _Apesar de ter crescido bastante, Sasuke-kun continua mimado e irritadiço.

Sasuke estava pronto para lhe dar uma resposta à altura quando viu um pequeno sorriso aparecer naquela expressão quase sempre impassível para alguém que provavelmente se aproximava. E infelizmente, ele soube exatamente o que era, ou melhor, _quem_ era. Sentiu seus músculos ficarem tensos ao constatar que não estava errado. Pain se encontrava dando um abraço em Konan, enquanto Naruto estava um pouco mais atrás. Tão deliciosamente gostoso...

"_Deliciosamente gostoso? Merda, eu não acredito que comecei a falar como o idiota do Itachi quando tá no cio! Isso é pior do que ter o Tobi como parente."_ o moreno constatou amargamente, enquanto seus olhos se moviam desde a ponta dos pés até o último fio do cabelo do garoto loiro ao seu lado. E ao começar a refazer o mesmo percurso novamente, se deteve naqueles olhos azuis da cor do céu. Observou com certo pesar que Naruto estava ciente de sua análise, pois um sorriso malicioso brincava naquela cara extremamente irritante...e sexy.

- Konan, este é Uzumaki Naruto. E está é a Konan, a amiga sobre qual lhe falei. - Pain fazia um leve carinho nas costas do cantor da Yondaime, enquanto abria um pequeno sorriso.

- Pain falou muito sobre você. Prazer em finalmente conhecê-la. - o loiro esticou a mão e abriu um de seus sorrisos espetaculares, o que deixou a outra sem escolha se não presenteá-lo com outro, porém mais contido.

- Espero que ele tenha dito coisas boas sobre a minha pessoa... - a mulher olhou de rabo de olho para o amigo, que olhava a interação dos dois.

_- _Sempre Konan, sempre. E veja o que temos aqui entre nós, o pequeno Uchiha Sasuke. Resolveu se juntar a nós, reles mortais?

O moreno apenas lançou um olhar intimidador, enquanto resmungava um "hum" e voltava a beber sua bebida, como se o outro não tivesse dito nada a seu respeito. Se tinha algo que havia aprendido durante esses anos era ignorar qualquer comentário de um dos amigos idiotas de seu irmão. Principalmente de Pain, o qual pretendia nunca revidar uma resposta ácida, na qual muitas vezes quase lhe escapara boca a fora. _"A indiferença é a melhor atitude." _abriu um sorriso quase imperceptível com os lábios no copo, percebendo que mais uma vez havia ganhado aquela pequena rivalidade entre os dois.

- Nossos pais devem sentir desgosto sempre quando o nome de Sasuke é citado, e nossos antepassados se reviram em seus túmulos pela falta de educação do caçula da família. - Itachi chegava, cumprimentando os amigos, com Sai ao seu lado.

- Como se você não fosse assim – o Uchiha menor revidou totalmente inexpressivo.

_- _Conhece a palavra fingir? Eu pelo menos finjo. Konan, Pain, este é Sai. Sai, estes são meus companheiros, meu irmãozinho tolo, que infelizmente você já teve o desprazer de conhecer, e o loiro que dispensa apresentações.

- Prazer conhecê-los. Bom revê-lo, _loiro-que-dispensa-apresentações._

_- _Por que não me avisou que viria para cá também Sai?

_-_ Ora, não teria graça se eu o fizesse, Naruto-kun.

_- _Seu senso de humor é único, 'ttebayo.

_- _Olha só Kakuzu, que bela reunião. E esses viados nem nos chamaram para participarmos do chazinho das cinco deles. E vejam só, temos o pirralhinho Uchiha aqui e mais duas coisinhas desconhecidas. São os novos componentes da sua bandinha?

Naruto mordeu os lábios, tentando inutilmente segurar seu riso, vendo que o "pirralho Uchiha" lançava um olhar assassino na sua direção. Já Sai, ao seu lado, estava sorrindo abertamente encarando aquele grisalho excêntrico e o outro que provavelmente era o tal Kakuzu.

- Estes são Sai e Naruto e...

_- _Ah! Então eles são os famosos moleques que conseguiram dobrar os machões do grupo. Escutei algumas coisas a respeito de vocês. Sabia que Jashin-sama não permitiria tal desgosto no mundo musical. Você que parece ser o clone de um Uchiha deve ser o Sai, né? Meus pêsames, Itachi provavelmente lhe matará de tanto cansaço. Essa porra é insaciável e Pain tem uns surtos que acha que é Deus, por isso muito cuidado, projeto de alemão.

_- _Não dêem atenção a Hidan. Apesar de ser um desbocado e falar sobre Jashin-sama freqüentemente, na maior parte do tempo ele é uma pessoa quase sociável...

_- _E como sempre tirando o seu da reta, né Kakuzu? Se não querem falir, evitem apostar com esse cara aqui porque uma vez, caralho! Nós...

Sasuke se perguntava por que ainda estava ali, escutando aquelas barbaridades saindo da boca daqueles infelizes que se diziam amigos do seu irmão. Deu meia volta, tendo finalmente esgotado seu limite de convivência em grupo, quando sentiu seu corpo se chocar com outro.

_- _Primo!!!! Estou tão feliz por vê-lo aqui!Eu sabia que você viria, pois nada foge do grande Tobi! E está se divertindo? Me parece tão magro... Itachi! Você não acha que o Sasu-chan está mais magro, hein?Parece um espeto. - Tobi apertava as bochechas pálidas do moreno, enquanto falava rápido.

_- _Queime no inferno, imbecil. - Sasuke se desvencilhou das mãos do primo e saiu andando a passos largos na direção contrária.

_- _Mas o que eu fiz? Tobi é um bom menino.

- Ah, Tobi, você sabe como é o moleque. Deve ser falta de sexo, só pode. Anda precisando dar umas boas trepadas. -

Hidan balançava a cabeça, olhando o aniversariante que acabara de chegar.

_- _Esqueçam o garoto, vocês sabem o quanto ele é intragável quando quer. E isso significa _sempre_.

_- _Concordo com você Pain, mas eu me lembro que ele era sociável quando criança.

- Sasuke sociável? Isso é uma coisa que eu gostaria de ver. - Sai comentou, enquanto Naruto concordava com o amigo.

_- _Mas isso ocorreu até o dia em que o Deidara explodiu o carrinho de brinquedo dele, gritando aos quatro ventos que a arte é um estouro. Falando nele, onde está esse loiro pirado ladeado pelo chaveirinho ruivo e o cara de tubarão?

- Kisame está viajando, algo como "conhecendo espécies raras" em alto mar, no Atlântico.

_- _E Deidara e Sasori estão na Alemanha, numa exposição de arte. Finalmente resolveram juntar o principio dos dois e até que deu certo, pelo menos até agora.

_- _Hum, você quer dizer "pelo menos até agora que Deidara não tocou fogo em nada". Daqui a alguns dias ambos estarão de volta.

_-_Há! Duvido!

_- _Querem apostar? - os olhos de Kakuzu brilharam enquanto encarava os amigos, que logo começaram a disfarçar começando vários assuntos diferentes ao mesmo tempo.

_- _Daqui a pouco ele volta. - Tobi falou feliz, retornando ao assunto esquecido e fazendo alguns soltarem umas risadinhas de descrença.

- Você sabe de quem se trata, e é claro que ele não...

- Não, vocês verão. Daqui a cinco minutos ele voltará.

**XXX**

O moreno rodava as chaves na mão, enquanto se encaminhava para a saída. Sua raiva começava a passar e o que ele mais desejava no momento era poder deitar e dormir, pois no dia seguinte teria muito trabalho a fazer. Estava tão distraído que não sentiu seu ombro ser segurado fortemente, o fazendo cambalear um pouco para trás.

- O senhor não pode sair – falou um homem alto e forte, trajando terno e gravata.

- E quem é que vai me impedir? Você?

- São ordens do senhor Uchiha. Só poderá sair daqui após os parabéns.

_- _Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara. Sabe com quem está falando?

_- _Sei sim senhor, mas estou seguindo ordens do Sr. Tobi. E daqui você não passa.

**XXX**

O grupo conversava animado, e por mais estranhos e diferentes que fossem se davam bem. E embora não fosse do feitio deles aceitarem pessoas novas no seu circulo de amizade, integravam Sai e Naruto em todas as conversas e já discutiam como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Tobi resolveu fugir no momento em que vira seu primo retornar, praticamente bufando e o caçando loucamente com os olhos. Os outros riam discretamente, se lembrando do amigo contar porque acreditava tanto que o moreno retornaria.

_- _Hey, Naruto-kun, você não gostaria de passear um pouco?- Pain sussurrou no ouvido do garoto, que discretamente balançou a cabeça, aceitando a proposta.

Foram para um jardim que ficava meio isolado do restante da festa. Ele possuía uma iluminação fraca, mas que naquele momento não fazia diferença, pois a luz da lua banhava os poucos bancos ali presente e uma fonte. Sentaram-se lado a lado, ficando calados durante um tempo, observando o céu estrelado.

- E então, o que você achou deles?- Pain passava o braço ao redor da cintura do loiro, o puxando mais para perto enquanto beijava delicadamente a testa do menor.

_- _Gostei de ter conhecido seus amigos, mas não posso negar que vocês formam um grupo um tanto _diferente_. Nunca mais esquecerei o que Jashin-sama prega, não depois de Hidan ter feito Sai e eu repetirmos tudo umas três vezes. - Naruto ria, se aconchegando no maior, enquanto lembrava.

_- _Você sabia que ele tinha uma foice?- Pain falou calmamente, como se tivesse comentando sobre o tempo.

_- _Uma o quê, 'ttebayo?!- o loiro se afastou um pouco assustado, fazendo o outro sorrir.

_- _Isso mesmo que você escutou, pequeno. Uma foice. Mas não se preocupe, Kakuzu a perdeu numa aposta...

- E quem apostou com ele?

- O Tobi. Acho que ele ainda a guarda escondida dentro de casa, caso precise um dia. Mas é claro que Hidan perturba ambos até hoje com isso. Ele fala que tiraram uma ligação preciosa dele com o seu Jashin-sama. - o homem começava a passar as mãos lentamente pelas costas de Naruto, enquanto cheirava o cabelo do mesmo.

_- _Como se fosse comum ter uma dessas em casa, né?E nem quero me aprofundar nessa ligação, obrigado.

_- _E o que acha de se aprofundar em outra coisa mais prazerosa?- Pain dava pequenos beijos em todo rosto do loiro, que começava a puxar o outro pela nuca, fazendo um pequeno carinho.

_- _Acho uma ótima idéia. - sorriu, sentindo seus lábios sendo finalmente capturados enquanto mãos ágeis deslizavam pelo seu corpo. Ficaram um bom tempo se agarrando, até Pain se distanciar um pouco do loiro, respirando fundo e mordendo os lábios.

- É melhor pararmos por aqui Naruto.

- Por quê?

- Bom, porque se ficarmos mais um segundo assim eu te faço meu novamente, no meio desse jardim. Não que eu não queira, eu quero e muito. Mas acho que agüento até chegar em casa. - Sorriu maliciosamente, roubando um selinho do menor.

Naruto sorriu de lado, enquanto balançava a cabeça enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

_- _Venha, vamos beber algo.

_- _Vai na frente, eu já te alcanço. Tenho que fazer algumas coisas voltarem ao normal.

- Eu arrumei um pervertido.

- Até parece que você não gosta. – Pain agarrou a mão do loiro que já estava em pé, e o puxou para baixo, roubando mais um beijo.

Observou o cantor da Yondaime de distanciar, enquanto respirava fundo. Virou-se para frente novamente e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu sabia que você era muitas coisas, mas observar na encolha assuntos que não lhe diz respeito é novo. O que foi, ficou com vontade?- Pain disse maldosamente, enquanto observava um moreno aparecer no seu campo de visão. - Das duas uma: você descobriu um amor platônico por mim. Mas já vou avisando que não faz o meu tipo. Ou então, você está atraído pelo Naruto. Percebi o jeito que você o olhou quando chegamos e durante toda sua presença na conversa. Acho que até um cego perceberia.

- E se for? Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito. - Sasuke cruzou os braços na altura do peito, estreitando os olhos para o outro que ainda se encontrava sentado.

_- _Lamento lhe informar, caro Sasuke-kun, mas se o assunto se trata do Naruto é algo que me diz respeito. Afinal, já somos íntimos...

_- _Não preciso de suas explicações, Pain.

_-_ Sério que não quer a descrição de como o Naruto é um furacão na cama? De como ele geme...

Pain parou de repente de falar quando sentiu um punho o atingindo em cheio na cara.

- Nunca mais fale desse jeito dele, seu babaca!- Sasuke rosnou enquanto arfava e já preparava o seu punho, que mais uma vez se encontrava elevado.

Demorou alguns segundos para processar a informação e quando deu por si, Pain já estava de pé, avançando para o moreno e o derrubando no chão.

- Eu nunca falaria para ninguém do Naruto assim, seu filho da mãe! Eu só queria te irritar, idiota!- e acertou um soco em cheio no estomago de Sasuke. - E aprenda a bater direito, parece que levei um soco de uma menininha.

_-_ Uma menininha é o cacete! Vou te quebrar inteiro!

- Você e mais quantos? - Pain se desviava de um soco, mas não fora rápido o suficiente para desviar de um no queixo.

Os dois rolavam pelo chão, trocando socos e pontapés. Muitas vezes gritavam várias ofensas um para o outro ou apenas tentavam se matar de uma maneira mais rápida. Após alguns minutos foram separados por Itachi e Hidan, mas mesmo completamente presos pelos amigos, tentavam se desvencilhar para continuarem brigando.

- Há! Precisou do Hidan para te salvar, hein? Me solta Itachi, me solta que eu quero acabar com esse desgraçado! - Sasuke cuspiu o sangue no chão, enquanto olhava desafiadoramente para Pain, que começava a rir.

_- _Quem acabou de ser salvo foi você Sasu-chan. Hidan chame o Tobi agora. Quero que ele me empreste aquela foice para eu levar o projeto de Uchiha direto para as mãos de Jashin-sama.

_- _Opa! Não fale o nome de Jashin-sama em vão Pain!E pára de se mexer, caralho!

- E ninguém aqui vai decapitar ninguém, se acalmem... **Agora**. - Itachi falou com uma voz completamente fria, fazendo os dois homens pararem de se agitar – Não quero saber o que aconteceu, embora eu tenha uma vaga idéia, mas ninguém aqui vai estragar a festa do Tobi, estão me escutando? Podemos soltá-los ou voltarão a ser os animais que estavam sendo?

Os dois balançaram a cabeça, vencidos, enquanto se encaravam com raiva. Pain estava com um enorme hematoma na bochecha direita e um no queixo. Já Sasuke tinha os lábios cortados, no qual sangrava um pouco, e uma cor escura começava a aparecer em volta do seu olho esquerdo. Hidan e Itachi os soltaram lentamente e esperavam a reação dos outros. O ruivo arrumou a roupa, e saiu andando na direção da festa, completamente irritado. Já Sasuke ainda estava parado, limpando o sangue que escorria da boca com a manga da blusa.

_-_ Sasuke...

_- _Não fale nada, aniki, por favor.

O grisalho e o moreno ficaram observando o outro ir pelo mesmo lugar em que Pain havia passado alguns minutos antes.

- Ele usou 'aniki' e 'por favor' numa mesma frase. - Hidan olhava surpreso para o amigo, que tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Se ele usasse o 'obrigado', aí sim seria uma coisa espantosa.

- Eu nunca imaginei que chegaria um dia em que Sasuke e Pain brigariam pela mesma pessoa.

- Nem eu Hidan. Aliás, pensei que nunca veria meu irmãzinho tão interessado em alguém, como ele está no Naruto.

**XXX**

- O que foi que você arranjou no rosto Pain? Brigou com quem?- Naruto olhava sério para o homem, enquanto botava gelo no pano.

_- _Projeto de Uchiha, ai!- gemeu quando o loiro tocou no machucado delicadamente.

_- _E eu posso saber o motivo, ou é um daqueles assuntos que só interessa os envolvidos?

_- _Hum...

_- _Certo, 'ttebayo. Não precisa falar. Mas não faça mais isso, não quero ver você machucado.

- Como se ele pudesse me machucar.

- Ah, claro. E esse roxo aqui resolveu aparecer do nada, interessante. - falou ironicamente.

_- _Não prometo nada, Naruto, mas tentarei me segurar da próxima vez. Embora ter deixado machucado aquele rostinho imaculado tenha feito valer a pena esses hematomas.

Naruto revirou os olhos, enquanto colocava o pano no machucado de Pain, que dava um meio sorriso de felicidade e dor.

- Você sabe que o parabéns já foi cantado?

- Acho que escutei alguma coisa enquanto socava um olho, ai!

- Tobi irá te perdoar?

- Eu sim, mas o Sasuke não. Coitado, quase fico com pena dele quando Tobi descobrir que ele não estava presente nos parabéns. Mas pretendo estar por perto quando isso acontecer.

**XXX**

Duas horas mais tarde do ocorrido, Itachi e Sai estavam no carro em silêncio. O Uchiha havia acabado de contar o que acontecera ao outro e curiosamente esperava um comentário.

_- _Acho que essa é o final da linha para a família Uchiha, não?

_-_ E por que diz isso?

_- _Porque eu não sei se você reparou, mas Naruto e eu não somos mulheres.

_- _Ah, sim. Pode ter certeza que eu já havia reparado que você não é uma mulher, garoto. - Itachi sorriu de lado, olhando rapidamente para o outro. - E não me importo nem um pouco com isso, diga-se de passagem.

- Não consegue mais me tirar dos seus pensamentos, né?

_- _Há muito tempo. - o mais velho murmurou, enquanto entrava numa garagem.

O baixista corou um pouco, ao escutar o que o outro dissera e esperou o carro estacionar para poder falar novamente.

_- _Por acaso esse aqui seria o seu prédio?

_- _O próprio. Agora desça, precisamos acertar alguns assuntos pendentes.

Sai ficou alguns segundos parado, enquanto ouvia a porta do seu lado bater. Respirou fundo e abriu a sua, dando de cara com Itachi, ao se levantar.

_- _Você não irá fugir de mim hoje, Sai, e se tentar eu juro que te amarro na minha cama e só soltarei quando eu estiver satisfeito. – sussurrou o mais velho roucamente, fazendo um arrepio percorrer o mais baixo.

Caminharam em silêncio até uma jovem muito bonita, que estava esperando o elevador. Ela sorriu insinuante para Sai, quando este permitiu que ela entrasse primeiro, e o olhou de cima a baixo quando as portas se fecharam com os três dentro.

_- _Pare de encará-lo desse jeito. - Itachi disse calmamente, enquanto observava os números dos andares mudando.

_- _O quê?

- Ele é meu, e não gosto quando alguém olha assim o que me pertence. - falou por fim, encarando friamente a garota, que tratou de sair assim quando a porta do seu andar abriu.

_- _Hum... Acho que ela irá pensar duas vezes da próxima vez antes de entrar num elevador com você, Itachi. - disse o moreno, abrindo um de seus sorrisos sem emoção.

Assim que ambos entraram no apartamento, Sai foi empurrado contra a parede, sendo preso pelas mãos de Itachi, que estavam ao lado de sua cabeça.

_- _Sabe, eu nunca pensei que sentiria isso por alguém, muito menos por um garoto como você. - o Uchiha sussurrava, enquanto deslizava o nariz lentamente pelo pescoço alvo, sentindo aquele perfume que o perturbava – Mas eu nunca quis tanto alguém como eu te quero.

Sai mordia os lábios enquanto sentia uma língua quente começar a roçar pelo seu ombro, enquanto uma mão massageava suas bochechas coradas.

_-_ Se eu continuar, eu não conseguirei parar Sai, por isso...

_- _Eu não quero que você pare, Itachi... - gemeu, enquanto sentia seu quadril ser empurrado pelo outro.

Itachi sorriu ao ver o outro tão entregue. Encostou seus lábios lentamente, com uma calma nunca vista pelos dois. Era quase que uma tortura e sempre quando Sai tentava abocanhar os lábios do maior, ele os tirava de perto. Resolveu aprofundar, quando seu lábio inferior foi capturado e sugado avidamente, fazendo-o soltar um gemido rouco. Roupas começaram a ser arrancadas violentamente, buscando finalmente um contato corpo a corpo. O moreno mais alto marcava aquela pele alva com mordidas e chupões enquanto suas costas eram arranhadas. Começou a descer, sugando os mamilos rosados, o abdômen definido e parando finalmente no baixo ventre, dando apertões nas coxas alvas e mordidas.

- Faça logo isso, Itachi – Sai murmurou, de olhos fechados, fazendo o outro sorrir sarcasticamente.

Tocou de leve a ereção do baixista, recebendo um gemido longo e baixo. Pousou a língua delicadamente, sentindo Sai se movimentar um pouco, murmurando por mais. Lambeu toda a extensão do pênis, sugando-o avidamente enquanto seus cabelos eram agarrados pelo baixista, o empurrando mais para perto. Afastou-se um pouco, recebendo imediatamente palavras de protesto. O encarou, sentindo seu corpo ferver ainda mais, se fosse possível. Sai respirava entrecortado, com o rosto corado e os olhos semi serrados. Puxou sua mão, arrastando o menor até o sofá, onde se sentou e o puxou para sentar-se no seu colo.

- Sai, eu quero você. E quero agora.

Ajudou o baixista se posicionar, o segurando pela cintura. Sentiu seu pescoço ser envolvido, enquanto Sai respirava ofegante.

- Está tudo bem?- murmurou, já rouco de tanto tesão, sentindo seu pênis entrando naquele corpo.

- Sim, mas deixe eu me acostumar um pouco.

Ficaram uns segundos parados, até Sai começar a se movimentar arrancando um gemido alto de Itachi, que o masturbava. Sai aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos, subindo e descendo, tornando as estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e profundas. Sentia Itachi apertando sua cintura, enquanto lambia seu pescoço. Ficaram um tempo assim, até ambos gozarem.

Sai saiu lentamente de dentro do Uchiha, que abria um grande sorriso e começava a dar vários beijinhos pela face fogueada do menor. Levantou, levando Sai consigo até a porta do banheiro.

- Vamos tomar banho – sussurrou, lambendo a orelha de Sai, enquanto pressionava seu quadril contra as nádegas do menor, que soltava mais um leve gemido.

**XXX**

Gaara estava lendo jornal, quando viu Naruto entrar sonolento pela cozinha.

- Bom dia

- Dia – murmurou, abrindo a geladeira e pegando um suco de laranja.

- Pensei que fosse passar a noite com o Pain.

- Ligaram para ele do trabalho, ocorreram alguns problemas. Neji já acordou? -

- Ainda não, só eu levantei cedo, infelizmente. E Sai não voltou para casa.

- Não? Deve estar com o Itachi. Hey, quer andar comigo? Faz muito tempo em que não nos exercitamos.

- Hoje não dá, Naruto. Precisarei resolver umas coisas.

_- _Ok, ok. - falou o loiro, começando a empilhar várias torradas num guardanapo.

Meia hora depois, Naruto já se encontrava disposto e totalmente acordado. Trajava uma camiseta branca e um short preto. E, é claro, seu bom e velho tênis laranja. Foi andando até o parque e, ao chegar lá, se alongou um pouco. Começaria a correr devagar, e depois iria aumentando aos poucos, até atingir seu velho ritmo. Sorriu ao sentir o vento bater pelos seus cabelos, e ver rostos que não via há muito tempo passando por ele e o cumprimentando. Estava tão distraído, passando num trecho que dava dentro da mata onde não havia muito movimento, que não percebeu quando uma pessoa se aproximou dele lentamente e o arrastou até uma árvore.

- Que diabos... - sentiu suas costas baterem na árvore com força, o obrigando a fechar os olhos pela dor incômoda.

_- _Você não sabe o quanto te odeio, usuratonkashi...

O loiro abriu os olhos, assustado, encarando Sasuke, que o olhava de uma forma estranha.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, seu bastardo?!

- Estou indo contra todos os meus conceitos.

Naruto havia aberto a boca para reclamar mais uma vez, porém foi calado quando seus lábios foram tomados por Sasuke.

_Continua..._

_Crushcrushcrush – Paramore_

**N/A: **_Eu estou me perguntando se alguém ainda se lembra da existência dessa fic e, céus! Como eu demorei a postar um capítulo novo. É vergonhoso, fato._

_E como estão? Morri de saudades, e sempre que eu fraquejava aqui, na hora de escrever o capítulo, eu lia cada review mandada com tanto carinho por vocês. Muito obrigada por me manterem no foco em momentos que eu quis jogar tudo para cima._

_Durante minha ausência, fui no show do McFLY ( amanhã indo pela segunda vez) e do Paramore. __E falando em Paramore, a música hoje é da banda deles. Sinceramente, acho essa música foda e que combinou com o que aconteceu neste capítulo. Quem tiver curiosidade, ouça._

_**Momento propaganda: **__enquanto eu não atualizava, me ocorreu outra idéia doida e acabei postando uma OUTRA fic. É eu não aprendo mesmo. Se não bastasse estar enrolada com essa até a alma, eu vou e inicio mais uma. Se chama Corrupted, e o casal em questão é SasuNaru. Quem se sentir interessado, é só clicar no meu nome lá em cima e procure por lá. Eu sinceramente achei bem legal, sabe?E já estou começando a escrever o próximo capítulo._

**Obs: **_Alguém viu a capa do capítulo 435 do mangá? Não sei por que fiz uma ligação com a fic. XD_

**Reviews:**

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas: **_Será que você ainda se lembra de mim? Não nego que tenho sido uma pessoa totalmente ausente, e que se tornaram raros os nossos encontros. Para um beta eu devo ser a pior das autoras, né?Um caso perdido._

_Se existisse um restaurante como aquele descrito no capítulo passado, gostaria de encontrar toda a família lá, iria ser mara._

_E sim, vingança é uma coisa maravilhosa e Yamato fará bom uso dela._

_Bjos!_

**Rock Lena Rhobertta: **_Bom, se você naquela época não estava com vontade de me matar, creio que isso já tenha passado, não é? Deve estar xingando a minha décima geração, amaldiçoando, essas coisas._

_Quanto às investidas malsucedidas do Itachi, bom, isso mudou. Finalmente ele conseguiu o que ele queria e quanto ao Gaara, bem... Estamos caminhando para lá. E wow, eu gosto de reviews grandes, adoro lê-los! *-*_

_Bjos!_

**Mitsuki-Nekinha: **_Realmente foi muita maldade minha, mas eu cheguei exatamente onde eu queria na relação confusa dos três. *-*_

_E meu Deus, fico feliz que tenha gostado do Lemon, viu? Me deu um trabalhão fazer. Sinceramente achei que tava uma droga quando li pela primeira vez, só depois que me acostumei._

_Bjos!_

**Mayuko Natsumi: **_Nhoi fico feliz que você goste da fic, e espero que ainda mantenha essa vontade toda em continuar a lê-la. XD_

_Bjos!_

**: **_Aquela parte do 'Oie!' e 'Morra', achei a cara dos dois. Tipo, quando os imaginei conversando, me pareceu tão real que tive que escrever isso. _

_E coloca competição nisso, a meu ver vai se tornar quase uma novela mexicana. o.o_

_E você leu meus pensamentos, putz! Minha intenção quanto a Itachi e Sai era isso mesmo. Mas resolvi levar logo para os finalmentes, antes que perdesse a graça._

_E Naruto era virgem, sim. _

_Bjos!_

**Yeahrebecca: **_Quando eu li 'me passar dessa dimensão para a próxima' eu juro para você que imediatamente me imaginei dando aquela risada do Saga. Sim, eu sou tosca. E desculpa por te broxar moça, mas prometo que serei uma boa menina daqui para frente. (?)_

_E resolvi dar uma chance para o Sasuke, senão o coitado iria surtar ainda mais do que o normal. Não sou tão sem coração assim. Ok, só um pouco. _

_Mas é o sujo falando do mal lavado! E a senhorita que me viciou nas suas fics? E pior ainda: me apresentou ItaSai. Tem vergonha nessa sua cara não? Eu não consigo imaginar os dois com mais ninguém, como se fosse um bloqueio permanente. Alias isso é mentira. Consigo sim, mas a gente abafa isso._

_Adoro suas reviews, sua louca. E também te amo, amore. Mande beijos ao Madara-sama!_

_Bjos!_

**Larii chan: **_Ele anda meio lesadinho mesmo, né? Mas pode deixar que finalmente ele tomou jeito e vai correr atrás do loiro. _

_Bjos!_

**Kumagae-Sama: **_Obrigada pelos elogios e espero não ter decepcionado neste capítulo! E me desculpe pela demora. Serei mais responsável. _

_Bjos!_

**Angel Yaoi: **_Nhoi, tô começando a achar que eu sou má mesmo. o.o_

_Ah, mas não tenha medo de escrever ! Crie coragem e a poste aqui, creio que apesar de ser ultra trabalhoso e cansativo, o retorno é a melhor coisa que existe._

_E sim, o nome da fic foi baseado no título da música. _

_Bjos!_

**Reneev: **_Você também sofre por causa do Itachi e do Sai, né? Depois que você conhece os dois, não tem mais volta. E dessa vez, ninguém irá interrompê-los._

_Bjos!_

**Ty-chan: **_Agora não sei por que você falando da risada 'hohoho (a velhinha savana e tals)' eu me lembrei do Kakashi. XD_

_Hum... Sem inspiração de música para eles tocarem? Até que não, o problema é que eu sou uma cabeça de vento e às vezes eu realmente esqueço que tenho que encaixar umas músicas aí no meio._

_Vai ser uma senhora disputa entre os dois. Eu, se fosse o Naruto, ficaria em dúvida. _

_E gente, todo mundo fala em D. Gray Man, e eu sempre fico' Oi?'. Acho que sou a única do mundo que não leio. _

_E você foi à exposição do centenário da imigração japonesa no Brasil? Eu ia, mas quando eu vi já havia acabado ¬¬_

_E tipo, você é do Rio também?_

_Bjos!_

**Vanilla Lil: **_Nhoi, muito obrigada pelas melhoras. Aliás, eu já estou boa novamente. _

_E Itachi e Sai devem ter uruca, só pode! Devem estar pagando por todas as frases sarcásticas lançadas, sei lá. _

_E quanto à música, __é a cara deles mesmo! Se eles cantassem em castelhano seria quase um hino deles._

_Bjos!_

**Lari-thekiller: **_Você foi a única até agora que disse abertamente que está adorando minhas maldades. Sério. Eu já tava me sentindo uma bruxa aqui._

_E quanto ao fígado está tudo beleza. Já voltei ao normal! Mas mesmo assim, obrigada!_

_Bjos!_

**Ero-Kitsune21: **_Você demorou a mandar review e eu demorei muito para postar. Então, acho que está tudo beleza. XDD_

_É, como diz um amigo meu: 'Vai rolar uma luta pelo donzelo'._

_Oooh, você também gosta do Zero! Choray de emoção aqui. E quanto a Ouran, eu morro de rir com aqueles garotos, sério! Cada capítulo que passa fica melhor ainda!_

_Bjos!_

**MIR-CHAN: **_Sério que eu fiz você mudar de idéia? Gente, tô bege aqui. Mas agora que a coisa vai ficar boa entre os três (ou pelo menos tentarei escrever algo assim, né? )_

_E o seu ' até daqui a um mês' me fez corar de vergonha. Porque se passaram mais de 7 meses ..._

_Bjos!_

**Katamy Hanara: **_Realmente é totalmente explicito. Eu me lembro de quando eu li, eu ter morrido de vergonha. Tipo, a Maki surtou muito ali._

_Nhoi, obrigada! Eu já estou bem melhor!_

_Bjos!_

**LahKage: **_Espero que essa demora também tenha valido a pena, sério. Mais de sete meses é um absurdo!_

_Bjos!_

**X-Shunji: **_Não acredito que você ficou com vergonha! Eu não mordo não. Quero dizer, você entendeu, né? XD_

_Sinta-se em casa para mandar reviews, ficarei extremamente feliz por recebê-las. _

_E obrigada pelos elogios!_

_Bjos!_

**Sango7higurashi: **_Obrigada pelos elogios, moça! O Naruto realmente era, agora o Sasuke tô pensando aqui ainda. E bom, o Itachi finalmente conseguiu pegar o Sai de jeito, acho que aquela demora toda o estava deixando louco (e vocês deviam estar com vontade de me matar)._

_Bjos!_

**JaanaA: **_Jura que você também teve problema no fígado?Estamos ruim mesmo, hein? Mas graças a deus já estou normal. E a senhorita? Espero que sim._

_Eu também queria um Itachi daqueles me agarrando no corredor. Alias, em qualquer lugar. E você me deu umas boas idéias. Minha mente começou a trabalhar aqui. _

_**"**__Eu, particularmente, acho que o Sasuke é a maior putinha do mundo de Naruto" pqp, eu ri muito alto agora! Mas o pior... É que isso é verdade. _

_O Danny Jones é gostoso pra carai. Tipo, eu tive meus 30 segundos de felicidade que enquanto tocava ' Do Ya' no show, e ele olhou para mim (eu sou anormal. Tava na frente sendo massacrada) mandei um beijinho com as mãos para ele e ele sorriu. Ai, se ele cruzar meu caminho de novo..._

_Bjos!_

**Lue Meldane: **_Ah, eu sou má mesmo, prontofalei. E não posso responder essa pergunta senhorita, embora tenha passado muito perto. Muito mesmo. E eu devo ser a autora mais broxante que tem por aqui. XD_

_Bjos!_

**Sinstanter: **_Nhoi,o Zero para mim é tudo. Sei lá, o Kaname é tão...sem sal o.0_

_Jura que a atualização passada saiu no dia do seu niver??? Meus parabéns ( super atrasado ) !Tudo de bom para você!_

_E prometo não sumir por tanto tempo._

_Bjos!_

**Bruna-san: '**_Primeira fic Yaoi que é postada com freqüência'. Posso dizer que me senti a pior pessoa do mundo quando li isso?Eu sou uma sem coração, fato. _

_Bjos!_

**Bah-Yume: **_Esse negócio de senha é uma merda. Por isso todas as minhas são iguais. XDDD_

'_Bebendo __Pepsi Lemon', oi, eu ri. Você ainda precisa de ajuda para postar?_

_Bjos!_

**Papty-Chan : **_Camis-sama...me faz me sentir tão velha. XDD_

_E obrigada, porque aquele foi meu primeiro Lemon. Eu devia estar roendo todas as unhas enquanto eu escrevia. E vou parar de judiar do Sasuke. Acho que 11 capítulos foi demais para o moço. _

_Bjos!_

**Uchiha Mique: **_É bom vê-lo se mordendo de ciúmes, não é? Faz bem para a saúde. XD_

_Eu adoro o Neji, fato. Será que ele se saíra o mais tarado entre os meninos?_

_Bjos!_

**Gaa-Chan \o//: **_O Lemon também me fez imaginar o Pain de uma maneira bem diferente. Sério, já pensou ter um desses para você? Seria um estrago danado. _

_E tipo, você se encontrou com ele na AF?_

_Bjos!_

**Von Cherry: **_Fic melhor do que o mangá? Me senti agora, huauhauhahuhuahuahua! Sério, os personagens estariam perdidos se eu fosse a autora do mangá! Coitados! _

_Bjos!_

**Mfm2885: **_O triangulo amoroso... Ouso dizer que me enrolei bastante com ele. Sinto a corda roçando no meu pescoço cada vez que eu penso em como procederei em relação deles. XD_

_Bjos!_

**x. Satsuki. x: **_Bom, ele sofrerá mais sim, mas resolvi dar uma chance ao cantor da Hebi. Se não, iria começar a levar umas pedradas aqui._

_Bjos!_

**Shizu: **_Oh! Que bom que você gostou, sério mesmo. E ele está chiliquento, né?_

_Mas obrigada mesmo assim!_

_Bjos!_

**Hina-chan: **_Eu te converti para o mundo sem volta do Yaoi? Meu Deus... Que máximo! rs_

_Agora, sem brincadeiras... Que bom que, mesmo assim, você continuou lendo, até gostar de verdade._

_Bjos!_

**Lyra Kaulitz':**_ RS... Na verdade acho que isso é uma coisa que todo mundo quer ver (além do circo pegar fogo). E aqui vai a continuação! ^^_

_Bjos!_

**Deia-chan: **_Eu também sou completamente apaixonada por NejiHina. Eles são tão apertáveis juntos. E vou tentar fazer o que você me pediu, ok?_

_Bjos!_

**Celly Hyuuguinha: **_Oh Meu Deus! Converti mais uma para esse mundo sem retorno (mundo Yaoi)! Não sei se fico com vergonha ou pulando de alegria. XD_

_Bjos!_

**Ami- Nekozawa: **_Ele está se mordendo de ciúmes, na verdade. Acho que se um olhar matasse o Pain já estaria caído duro no chão. E ItaSai é mó viciante mesmo._

_Bjos!_

**Hyuuga Luh- chan: **_Posso dizer que ri horrores quando eu li a sua pergunta? Sério, eu ri. E muito. Mas me deu o que pensar._

_Atualizada! \o/_

_Bjos!_

**Lah-chan: **_O Pain é gato mesmo, né? Mas eu sinceramente, ficaria na duvida. Tem muito homem bom nesse mangá, não é?_

_Bjos!_

**Saory2000: **_Oh, obrigada pelo elogio! E pelo esforço que você fez, né (já que não é muito fã de Yaoi)!_

_Bjos!_

**Pop-chan: **_Gente, será que nos vimos no show do McFLY? Cara, espero sinceramente que você não tenha sido uma das pessoas que tava perto de mim, porque aquilo ali parecia um ringue de luta. Assustador._

_Ah, o Sasuke está se remoendo. E eu estou adorando. XD_

_Bjos!_

**Neko-Sama J: **_Eu também estava achando isso, sabe? Por isso resolvi dar uma chance para o coitado. E quanto a Kakashi e Iruka, o meu beta me abriu um horizonte, sabe? E me converteu para Kakashi e Yamato! Espero que não se importe com a mudança._

_Bjos!_

_Entre no movimento: aperte o botãozinho roxo e faça uma autora feliz._


End file.
